USUK Drabbles
by Sekaira
Summary: A collection of USUK drabbles in a variety of AU's as I try to perfect their characterisation.
1. Soulmate Words AU

Arthur Kirkland may have been English. And he also may have been living in America for the past seven years where they spoke English (a bastardized version he considered but English all the same) but this didn't stop him from being fluent in Spanish of all languages.

Back in England he'd been taught French in Primary school. And then German in Middle school. Spanish had never been an option. Spanish was something that Arthur had decided to learn by himself, a decision he had made himself as a six year old.

Now Arthur Kirkland wasn't very blatant about the fact he spoke Spanish fluently, he kept it to himself and treasured the fact that his learning had paid off, that he had become excellent, because by now 17 year-old Arthur Kirkland who had practiced daily was fluent. Even if for the entirety of his 17 years of existence he hadn't needed to know a single word of Spanish. Not a word.

While Arthur Kirkland was quiet about the fluent Spanish speaking, he at least didn't deny it. What he would deny was that he was hopeless romantic. Because underneath the snarky attitude and the ripped jeans was actually just a guy who was already hopelessly in love with their soulmate. But he would deny that venomously and_ insist_ that he had learnt Spanish because it was _practical_.

He did, after all, want to be able to at least speak to his soulmate.

The word had been etched to his wrist since he was born, a beautiful flowing dark line that swirled into a _'Hola!'_ With the exclamation mark. Punctuation was generally rare in your soulmate mark, particularly that of an exclamation mark and Arthur happened to be secretly very excited about what that said about his soulmate. Other than the fact that they were very likely Spanish or from a Spanish speaking country or possibly just plain spoke Spanish. Whatever the reason Arthur wanted to be able to share that with his soulmate and thus had come the eleven years of hard learning.

It's not like it was that unusual to get foreign words for your mark. There was the Greek guy next door to him who'd had Japanese scrawled neatly across the whole length of his arm. But Arthur was mostly excited because; A) Spanish was a romance language and he was hoping that his soulmate would be a great lover because of it. And B) because Spain was a sunny country and after having lived for a long time in England with the nearly constant rain and drizzle he considered himself more than happy to uproot himself and settle into a new, warmer, country.

He suppressed the longing sighs of waiting when around people though, after people had noticed that he's curiously dressed smart on the day they had that new Spanish student arrive last term. Not that it had been him, in fact there were rumours that his words had matched up with the feisty Italian twin but the Italian was always seen denying it.

So Arthur had resigned himself to waiting and practising each day and trying not to get too excited whenever a new student joined W Academy because as a multi-cultural school with students from all around the world they're were plenty of people here who spoke Spanish. So Arthur simply joined the school queue and flickered his eyes to the menu where they were advertising Spanish Paella.

When he finally reached the front of the queue, a student volunteer (or possibly detention worker) grinned at him broadly with bright blue eyes and golden hair spooned him a bowlful of Paella and passed it over to him with an exuberant exclamation of _'Hola!' _

Arthur paused. He was always very attentive to when people said _Hola_ to him. "Do you even know any Spanish?" He asked glancing critically over the very American server stood in front of him, he was bloody gorgeous but Arthur wasn't going to admit that.

The server's spoon dropped to the floor with a clash and Arthur found himself all of a sudden pulled up and half over the counter by a ridiculously strong American who'd pulled him into a very awkward hug. Arthur's feet were of the ground and his arms were pinned to his side. But somehow he found himself not minding as he could feel the American's grin were there faces were smooshed together.

"Wh-What are you doing!" Arthur suddenly yelled, becoming all too aware, that even he didn't mind this sort of awkward hug that the entirety of the huge student body had turned to look at them.

"You're my soulmate right!" The American exclaimed placing him back down on the ground and tugging at his sleeve, "Look!"

And sure enough there his words were, engraved onto the American's skin. Arthur was dumbfounded for a moment, turning to look back at the American with his mouth agape and cheeks flushing hot.

"Oh man I can't believe I've met you already! I'm so excited! I promise I'll be the greatest boyfriend ever! Oh, wait, I'm Alfred F. Jones! Oh, I really should have said that first! My Mom always told me that when I meet my soulmate I should shake their hand and take things slow and oh my god, I hugged you, I'm so sorry, I should've asked or something first! Mom always said that I had to be polite and answer any of your questions! I'm doing this all wrong aren't I? Can I start over? I'm Alfred F. Jones, American, sixteen, I have a Mom and a Dad and a brother and the only Spanish I know is 'Hola' is that okay? Did I do that ri-"

Arthur finally managed to find his voice as the American blabbered on and managed to twist his tongue in just the right way to say, "You don't speak Spanish?"

Crap. He'd meant to say something nicer.

Alfred cringed and Arthur felt a flash of guilt wash over, "I mean, uh… Can I start over too? I'm Arthur Kirkland, I'm English and I live with my Mum and my brother and I'm seventeen?" Arthur paused hoping that was more acceptable and waited for whatever verdict his Soulmate came to.

"Hey that's cool Man! Can I eat lunch with you? I want to get to know you seeing as we'll spending a lot of time together now!"

Arthur found a smile creeping onto his face as the American scrambled over the server with two dishes of Paella in hand.

Arthur Kirkland had spent 11 years of his life learning Spanish for his soulmate, and however lovable his soulmate was turning out to be he'd be dammed if he Alfred wasn't speaking Spanish by the time they got married. He wasn't going to let all that hard work go to waste after all.

* * *

Ok! First drabble done! Originally I was going to post this new year's day but I'm about half an hour late... it's still the first for some people right? This is the start of my drabble list that is probably just going to be updated when I feel the need to write but don't really know what to write about. (When things like that a ridiculously long AU list and a random number generator are perfect.)

As USUK is my OTP they're staring in a story I have planned for them that's going to be more than this random collection of drabbles and I'm really excited to write but I want to get their characterisation right first because I haven't written them much yet - this all about changing that!

I'll probably add some cover art at some point but my that... could take a while, I'm a slow drawer.

I hope you liked the drabble though! - Sekaira


	2. Wrong Mail AU

Alfred was most definitely not a morning person.

Anyone who saw him in the mornings, if he was on his way to work or such (such being store down the road for milk) would say otherwise he was sure. He always acted cheery and bright but at that point he'd be hyped up on coffee and who can be sleepy when you've had like… _five_ cups of coffee? (was it five? Maybe it was six, he never really bothered counting.)

It's not like he totally always relied on Coffee though… he just… drank coffee… regularly… like _every day _regularly… and several cups regularly…

He was totally fine though. He only had sugar on bad days.

Coffee left him awake and excited and well, fidgety if he was honest (and as his boss liked to point out. Frequently) but hey, at least he was awake.

Because well, before the coffee…

Alfred was like the human equivalent of a sloth.

He'd wake up every morning, buried beneath the duvet, either curled up or stretched out and covering the whole bed. And he'd just feel so sated and comfortable… and damn it should be illegal to make beds this comfortable, how were you supposed to get up in the mornings when they were _this_ comfortable?

It would be the alarm of course that got him out of bed.

Alfred would lie to himself often because he didn't want to hate the bed, because the bed was oh so nice and comfortable and he could just go back to sleep right now… No.

So while the bed may be the first issue of the morning Alfred blamed the alarm clock.

…Mostly because the alarm clock was on the _other side_ of the room. As in he had to physically leave the warmth and comfort of his bed to turn off the most irritating and headache causing beeping in the all of the annoying alarms in the world.

Of course Alfred hadn't been stupid enough to put his alarm across the room to him. Like any normal person he'd put his alarm right next to his bed within easy reaching distance so he could just hit the snooze button and go back to sleep.

It had of course been his brother who had moved the alarm clock to the other side of the room and after the threatening of an angry looking Canadian, older by three minutes brother Mattie wielding a hockey stick… well he'd rather get out of bed each morning to turn the alarm off. Even if that was a horrible and hated task and he cursed Mattie non-stop every morning while doing so.

But that was part of the routine so it wasn't quite enough for a sugar-in-the-coffee kinda morning.

But the sugar-in-the-coffee kinda mornings where happening more and more often…

And the reason was the postman. Well not the postman specifically, but the mail the postman brought.

Alfred was a technology person, email was like, the best thing ever. It was fast, pretty much free and it meant that the only thing he had to worry about coming through his door to sort through was bills. (Which weren't nice either but they were also normal at least.)

But no… as of two months ago he'd had a stack of letters on his door every morning.

And they weren't even for him! At least ten letters every day sat on the mat by his front door all addresses to some Arthur Kirkland.

The first time it had happened he'd dismissed as a mistake, I mean mistakes happen right? He'd placed it on the side with the prospect of giving it back to the postman the next morning. Unfortunately for him the postman came early and he was going to have to get up before the alarm if he wanted to catch him. _BEFORE_ the alarm, as if time actually existed to him before the alarm went off?

So naturally that meant there were two mornings of sugar-in-the-coffee in a row which was never a good sign and on top of that the postman had just shrugged and pointed to the address (which okay he should have perhaps looked at first but the letter hadn't had his name on it so really why should he?) But the address was correct in that the postman hadn't got it wrong, whoever had written the letter had.

Alfred had frowned and made another cup of sugar-in-the-coffee and thrown the letter in the bin. It was just a letter after all, if it was something important then they'd just email right? It's not like it was going to happen often.

…Only it did.

It would have been fine even if it had just been one person with the wrong address but quite literally the _entire_ world seemed to have this guy's address wrong! There were stamps from France, Spain, Germany, Belgium, Hungary, Japan, Italy, China, Russia, heck there where even a few from the Seychelles. Who was this guy!?

Alfred had carried on chucking them into the bin even if he felt a bit guilty in doing so but really, if this Arthur Kirkland had used to live here then he was the one that should have told all these people he'd moved, he certainly hadn't been left with the address of wherever this Arthur Kirkland had gone to.

But the letters irritated him more than he'd admit, the sight of the pile in front of his door caused a weird mixing of guilt and annoyance in his stomach every morning which naturally turned every morning into a sugar-in-the-coffee kinda morning.

Eventually on the morning that the parcel had arrived Alfred had snapped. Accepting the parcel had meant getting up _before_ the alarm only to find that he'd been having so much sugar lately _he'd run out. _

The whole situation was ridiculous and Alfred had to put a stop to it. So he'd pulled out a telephone book he swear blind he didn't own (actually why did he have this? Was it Mattie's doing?) and stalked through the book, and later the internet, to find out where this Arthur Kirkland lived.

The next morning Alfred was up before his alarm, surprisingly without trouble, showed and dressed, (still had his coffee fix, with sugar, it was early after all) grabbed the parcel and dumped that alongside all the letters in the bin he'd somehow never bothered to empty and set off to visit Arthur Kirkland.

Ha, how'd he like having his morning disrupted?

Arthur Kirkland did apparently _not_ like having his morning disrupted. He'd answered the door in his pyjamas, bed-hair sticking up everywhere and cursing at him that if he was some ridiculous salesman that he'd better get out of there before he'd set Elizabeth on them. (Elizabeth, Alfred later found out was a huge and fluffy ginger cat that Alfred would swear was the size of a lion and she didn't take very well to strangers.)

Alfred had been all prepared to rant and rage and generally make this guy's day miserable because well he had wanted revenge but now he was just stood at the guy's door, with a dumb expression on his face he was sure, thinking that 'damn this guy's cute even with those eyebrows and the messy bed-hair.'

Arthur glared at him with the irritated expression of someone who had clearly not had their morning fix of caffeine. (Coffee Alfred wondered completely of track, or tea?)

"Well, would you like to explain just what you're doing on my doorstep at such a ridiculous time in the morning!" Arthur exclaimed throwing his hands up in exaggerated dramaticism, "Or should I just close the door?" He added snarkily hands reaching back for the door handle.

"Whoa, don't do that," Alfred exclaimed pushing his foot forward and blocking the door.

Arthur raised a (large) eyebrow, waiting.

"Uh, I have your mail?" Alfred continued lifting up the bag.

Arthur's expression changed dramatically as he reached into the bag and pulled out a letter with a French stamp on. "Fuck," he swore, "This is why Francis's was so angry on the phone the other day." He muttered under his breath.

"How come you've got these anyway?" Arthur asked.

Alfred shrugged, "You used to live in my house, I ignored the first few but then it started getting stupid, seriously dude don't you have email or something?"

A scarlet flush appeared over Arthur's cheeks, "Well… I'm pretty sure I have an email address… but well…"

Alfred almost groaned aloud, there were still people who didn't know how to use email? "Look, dude, you're going to have to let me teach you or something, I can't keep receiving your mail."

Arthur blinked at him startled and suddenly seemed to become aware of his appearance because he began hurriedly smoothing down his hair. "Sure, if you don't mind… do you want to come in? I have tea or well, I don't have coffee… hot chocolate?"

"Yeah that would be great," Alfred answered stepping up the steps and into the house unable to resist checking Arthur out as he did so.

He flushed when he noticed that well, Arthur had noticed but he just offered a grin and crossed his fingers behind his back for luck. Maybe he could get a date.

Five years later and Alfred still finds Arthur's mail by his door but by now they're addressed to an Arthur Kirkland-Jones so Alfred doesn't mind at all.

* * *

Drabble number two! Actually I get the feeling that drabbles should be shorter so maybe this is going to be more of a group of unrelated one-shots? It'll probably vary depending on what the AU is. As for this one the prompt was 'getting the mail of the person who used to live in your house'

...I'll admit that I might have just used this as an excuse to write about grumpy tired America because I find that somehow as adorable as over-exuberant and joyful America is. As for England... I kind of did something I said I wouldn't do with his character because it worked well for this story... I jumped on the 'Arthur's rubbish with technology' bandwagon. Which is something I don't really support I mean England is the country that invented the World's first computer (Alan Turing), made that little chip thingy that makes small mobile phones possible (Acorn I think - I learnt that a while ago now...) and the World's first programmer was a British Woman (Ada Lovelace) somehow I just think that Arthur would be as much of a wiz with technology as Alfred always is... but well it worked for this story although you're unlikely to see that from me very often...

Anyway thank you so much for reading, I hope I'll be back with more soon - Sekaira

ScorpetoRoses - shhh it was supposed to sound like I'd written that one specially for this collection thingy I'm doing. But yeah I wrote that ages ago now. Glad you still like it, this is going to be my new years project so uh... please pester me to update if I'm not doing so?

Magpiebee - Thanks a lot for the review! I'm glad you found it cute, I just think that these two fit very well into 'cute' when they're dating because there both just a pair of romantic dorks in love right?


	3. Anonymous Love Letters AU

Um, so this is awkward, particularly the writing of the 'um' part because well this is a letter and letters don't have those 'spoken speech features thingys' that you were talking about in English class and oh no I didn't mean to put that I'm in your English class but I don't want to cross anything out because that would just make it messy and I told myself that I just had to write what was on my mind or I'd never get this done and I'd never really work up the courage to do this again so I've just got to do this now and I haven't used a full stop yet have I? That's terrible you're going to look at this and think that some pre-schoolers written this but actually my minds just racing and I'm really going off the topic of what this letters supposed to be. I've probs spelled stuff wrong as well haven't I? I can already see you scrunching your eyebrows together and glaring at this and all the grammatical incorrectness stuff, you know you look really cute when you do that though so this might be worth it. And I'm off topic yet again, you yell at me for doing stuff like that you know, but you turn pink when you yell so it's also worth it. I do it on purpose sometimes too. And you know what this isn't so bad, I thought that emailing was much nicer than letters but I don't have your email and you can't do emails anonymously anyway. But writing this letter is actually really quite fun! And it means that I can tell you anything I want without having to worry about it! Bonus! Anyway this is really quite long now isn't it, for me at least, you'd probably write at least a full page or something if you were writing a letter. But that's not really me, I meant this to just be a note if I'm honest sometimes I just start babbling and now there's all this for you to read, I'd say sorry but you like reading anyway, you've always got your nose in a book after all. Sometimes I spot you in the library just tucked away in that little nook of yours flipping page after page of your book, how am I supposed to concentrate on my homework when you're right there? Not that's it's your fault, if anything it's mine so uh yeah I should really just get to the point of all this babble shouldn't I? Straight to the point, that's your sort of thing, not that there's anything particularly straight about this. Arthur Kirkland I love you. It's not some silly infatuation I promise you, it built up over the years and I wasn't sure at first but I'm certain by know that I love you, I'm ridiculously and irrevocably (see I can use big words too!) In Love With You, and I had to let you know that somehow or else I'm going to drive myself insane with how much I love you.

\- From the person who loves you

* * *

Actually I feel pretty courageous right now Arthur! Probably not a great thing to be saying when I'm writing all this Anonymously but it's true. I feel like I'm on top of the World! Which I mean technically speaking I am, it would be pretty bad to be on the inside I'd be melted in an instant, always better to stick to the outside. But anyway, I saw you reading my note, you frowned just like I knew you would and then you turned bright pink, I think I might just keep sending these to see your reaction. I could never get tired of seeing you blush. I love you Arthur!

\- From the person who loves you

* * *

So yeah, here's another note Arthur, I know you found my other one as well although you threw that one in the bin which kinda hurt. I promise you Arthur I love you, I'm being serious, I love the way you talk with that accent of yours and the way chew the end of your pen when you don't know the answer in math and the way you get little pink spots on your cheeks when you yell and the way you smile when you talk about something you love. I love you Arthur Kirkland – I mean it.

\- From the person who loves you

* * *

Ok, I had to write another one, do you have any idea how cute you look when you're blushing? And don't frown at cute, you are, face it. And I love it for you. I think Francis saw your last one though because he was teasing you more than normal. How I wished I could have his seat next to you… doesn't change the fact I love you Arthur!

\- From the person who loves you

* * *

My brother says I should just tell you I love you directly Arthur but I don't know if I can do that, I mean I always get tongue-tied around you and then I end up saying something I don't mean to, something insulting normally, I'm sorry Arthur I do love you, lots and lots and lots okay! If I had the courage to be next to you I'd give you lots of hugs and kisses and not be so awkward at all this and be nice instead of mean. I can dream. I love you Arthur.

\- From the person who loves you

* * *

Arthur grumbled irritated and crouched his head down a bit further and pushed the broom out of his way. He was almost entirely certain that the quest for love did not normally involve cramped broom cupboards yet here he was. He had five love letters tucked away in his pocket (he'd rescued the second one from the bin almost as soon as he'd chucked it in) with the latest of the notes folded careful into his breast pocket. Not for any particular reason of course he just hadn't been able to fit it in his other pocket. It wasn't like being told he was loved caused a tingly feeling in his stomach and made him feel pink and light-headed. Nononono that would be ridiculous and it's not like he was falling in love with someone he hardly knew, although he did know them didn't he? And it wasn't like he so desperately wanted to know who they were that he'd hidden himself in the classrooms broom closet on valentine's day with his eye pressed to the gap between the door to see if someone was going to leave a letter on his desk.

…Okay so only fools lied to themselves, he was definitely desperate enough to shut himself in a broom closet on valentine's day to find out who was leaving this letters.

If it turned out to be Francis or someone playing a joke on him after all then they could consider themselves as good as dead already.

…And if it wasn't…

The classroom door handle turned and Arthur held his breath and stayed absolutely still.

And then Alfred F. Jones came through the door and Arthur couldn't help the appreciative sigh even as he settled back slightly in the cupboard. Alfred F. Jones was one of those confident, friends-with-everyone kind of person and he was absolutely bloody gorgeous and just so hopelessly _nice_ and Arthur, having just confirmed to himself that he was not the kind of fool to lie to themselves. (Although apparently the kind of fool to hide in a broom cupboard, which is a thought Arthur quickly pushes out of his mind.) So Arthur would admit, to himself only, that he may have an ever so slight crush on Alfred F. Jones. Not that it particularly mattered, there was no way Alfred was leaving the letters and Arthur had whoever had been leaving the letters to look forward to.

He stayed quiet though. He didn't want to have to explain to Alfred F. Jones of all people why he was hiding in a broom cupboard.

Alfred in the meanwhile glanced twice around the classroom to check it was clear before weaving through desks and standing before Arthur's desk.

Inside the cupboard Arthur held his breath hardly believing what he was seeing.

Alfred pulled an envelope out of pocket and smiled at it fondly before glancing back to the door once more and pressing the envelope to his lips quickly before placing it on the desk.

Alfred turned for the door and Arthur slumped in the cupboard in shock. Alfred? Alfred who always teased and insulted him and his 'caterpillar' eyebrows. Surely it had to be a joke. But the fond look and the sincerity of the letters and that kiss…

He needed answers, standing up (and hitting his head in the process) and fumbling to get out Arthur rushed to fall over flat on his face on the floor.

Alfred turned at the disturbance and watched in shock and horror as Arthur fell to the floor. There was no way! Arthur saw him! What should he do? What should he do? What should he do? What sho-

"Alfred."

What should he do? What should he do? What should he do? Wha-

"ALFRED!"

"Huh?" Alfred mumbled blinking out of his thoughts and oh- Arthur was right in front of him, right, right, right in front of him. Looking up at him with his green eyes and he was close enough to see the light dotting of freckles across his nose. And he was biting down on his lip and his eyebrows where furrowed in his typical look of confusion that normal he tried to hide and oh- he was speaking wasn't he? What should he be saying?

"Alfred, look, I, I don't really know what to make of all this right now so just tell me one thing." Arthur asks, "Were you joking?"

What no he would never joke about this. Never, never, never. "No, I'm not joking," Alfred says frantically shaking his head and Arthur's so close and his holding his breath and waiting… "I love you Arthur – I mean it." And oh- he'd said that out loud hadn't he? He hadn't meant to do that. He hadn't meant to do that? Heck, he hadn't meant for Arthur to find out and oh- now Arthur's arms where around his neck and he was even closer just an inch away and Alfred barely realised that he placed his hands on Arthur's hips drawing him even closer, closer. And then Arthur was kissing him and it was better than anything Alfred had ever imagined.

"Happy Valentine's day Arthur" Alfred manages.

Arthur chuckles and rests his head against his shoulder and he fits so well there-

"Love you too, Alfred"

* * *

Three days in a row! I'm on a roll! Although if I'm being honest I wrote this yesterday. I was going to save this for valentine's day or something but the drabble I started today got sidelined because of homework. Sigh~ But I still want to update and say thanks to everyone who's reading my stories (I check the stats probably way more often than is healthy but it's so much fun to see all you guys!)

As for this one the prompt as you may have guessed is anonymous love letters. Originally I considered having Arthur writing the letters because that seems like the sort of thing I could imagine him doing but as soon as I had that though I realised that I wanted Alfred to write them instead and Alfred to be the one who is nervous in the relationship for once because I don't actually see that very often even though it fits his character really well in my opinion. (Also apparently I like shoving my own country into broom cupboards - well he was a spy in that one episode...) Anyway I don't actually have a clue so please pretend that American school have broom cupboards in classrooms and set desks for students - for all I know they might do.

I hope you liked this one, I seemed to have caught onto the habit of updating every day so I'll try to keep that up! - Sekaira

ScorpetoRoses - yep new stuff, and more new stuff and more new stuff to come! And I probably will fit your OTP in here at some point but it is called USUK drabbles for a reason, but protective-brother!America with England laughing in the background would be pretty fun to write :) And rest assured that you can have PruCan in Misplaced Trust. The sequel. That might be a while away...

Magpiebee - Thanks for the review again! I'm glad you like my writing style, it's definitely improving I think :) I should probably be updating fairly regularly so please do keep reading!

(As for the cover art I promise it's temporary, I had a go at drawing something a lot better but getting the hang of a new graphics tablet and a new piece of software at the same time is really quite hard. So for now because I really wanted to have cover art of some sort you can have a messy flag heart thingy? Sorry, I'll replace as soon as I can!)


	4. Alphabetically Ordered

Japan sat alone in the meeting room, manga book in hand as he waited patiently for the other nations to arrive. It was polite to arrive promptly and his plane had suffered no delay's so naturally he arrived early to the meeting. He was used to this, and also used to the fact that arriving an hour before the due time likely meant that he'd be waiting for a minimum of two before the meeting actually commenced.

But gradually the nations did filter in, some early, some on time, some late. Japan placed down his manga and greeted each nation as they came in.

Sealand was the first to turn up after him, unsurprising trying to sneak his way into the meeting hall. Japan didn't get a chance to greet him though because Sealand was promptly escorted out by one of the humans guarding the hall.

Estonia turned up next, ever the punctual one, grabbing his seat and frowning as he realised that his new place didn't come with a plug for his laptop charger.

Japan gave a soft sigh under his breath. The new rule. Germany's new rule. Normally he was quite happy when Germany took the order in the meetings because it generally meant that the stuff he had prepared for each meeting did get done and he was able to present his new technologies.

Germany just had this way about him that made everyone listen to him. Of course the ability to yell over everyone, even the always loud America might have helped him, but in the end it was Germany who always managed to focus the nations. Or at least he had until the _last_ world meeting.

It had been a disaster and Japan shuddered and drove away the thoughts of it quickly, turning to greet Ukraine instead.

He settled back down afterwards, returning to his thoughts with a soft internal sigh. He was sure to Germany that the plan had seemed good at the time but Japan was more doubtful.

The nations were being seated alphabetically. Alphabetic by the Romanic alphabet at that matter meaning that Japan had flustered over where his seat was for a moment. He supposed it was only naturally though as Germany had decided upon the rule and the Romanic alphabet was known quite well throughout the world.

The nations continued to flit in, Austria, Hungary, the Nordics, Russia, Latvia, Lithuania and Poland.

Germany of course arrived promptly at 2:00 with Italy in tow. Italy gave Germany a broad smile and affectionate kiss on the cheek before slipping into the seat next to Japan babbling his thanks at how they were seated next to each other. Japan smiled back and returned Italy's handshake also thankful that he got to sit next to a friend.

Germany sat down in his seat not too far from them and started shuffling his papers. Japan could tell that he was already irritated that not everyone was there on time but it happened every time so he really should expect it to happen.

More and more late comers slipped into the meeting hall and took their seats until only a few were left.

Greece slipped in just as Japan was trying to figure out who they were waiting for. Japan gave a polite smile and greeted him and decided not to question the cat on his head. Although he did wonder if Greece was even aware the cat was there.

Next to happen was yelling outside the door as Prussia tried to join the meeting. The humans were trying to reason with him but in the end a quiet cold nation took hold of Prussia's sleeve and told the humans that Prussia was his guest for this meeting. (what was his name again? Ca-something right?)

Only a couple of chairs were empty now, the big one close to the top of the table waiting for America. The meeting was in America but even so his lateness wasn't exactly unusual even so Japan considered dubiously.

Then there was one more chair down next to Ukraine and Japan tried to work out who it belonged to. Which other nations had a name beginning with U?

England appeared through the door and Japan smiled to greet him as well. The lateness wasn't that much of an issue, without everyone there the nations were happy to chat and discuss amongst themselves, some in such deep discussions Japan doubted they even noticed England's arrival.

"England, it's good to see you, I trust you are well?" Japan greeted and England paused in fluster as he headed past Japan and stopped.

"Ah, yes, very well Japan, you too I hope? Terribly sorry for being late, my flight was delayed." England answered, almost distracted Japan noticed as England reached up in an attempt to flatten his hair and make it neat.

"I'm very well too England and I'm glad you are, remember Germany's plan though? Therefore you're seat must be-" Japan craned his neck to look up the table but there was no gap left in the 'E' section.

"Ah, yes, I'm just on my way to take my seat by Ukraine, I represent the whole of the United Kingdom in these things because my brothers refuse to turn up. If you wanted to talk about something though?" England answers and Japan gives a nod of understanding happy to have realised who the seat belonged to.

"No, I don't believe I have anything I need to discuss business wise, but if you ever do want to visit for tea please feel welcome." Japan offered.

England smiled one of those rare smiles that Japan feel privileged as a friend of England to receive. "That would be lovely Japan, you must come to visit me too, the roses will be blooming beautifully in a few weeks."

"I shall arrange it then," Japan answered with a bow of his head. England ducked his in return and hurried onto his seat after a glare from Germany reminded the two nations that they were at a meeting.

They didn't actually have to wait to much longer for America to arrive. He burst through the double doors in dramatic fashion with a broad grin in a smart suit that must have been new because America had never really got the hang of ironing so creases were pretty common.

Germany sighed but at least looked pleased to have everyone there and ready to start the meeting.

America carried on into the room, long steps that gave Japan the distinct impression that America was trying to show off to somebody. Did he want to borrow money from somebody again?

But in the end America strode straight past the seat at the top of the table and waltzed down to the end. Where of course he found no chair.

"Come on guys! You can't be so mean as to hide the chair of the United States can you?" America whined and stuck his head under the table as though he thought the chair was hiding beneath.

"Why don't you just go and bloody fetch your chair instead of whining about." England grumbled from next to where America was stood.

Japan watched the two in curiosity, a calm expression on the outside but his mind was working fast as he watched something that looked… staged.

America grumbled right back and the two exchanged a series of quips and insults as America dragged his chair over and tucked himself in next to England. Right next to England because there was only just room for the chair between the other two.

There seemed to be a general air of intrigue as to the happening because really, when would Alfred ever give up the opportunity to be at the head of the table.

But Germany started talking and most of the nations were distracted.

All except Japan that was.

For once instead of politely listening like he always did to Germany's speech he watched England and America down the far end of the table.

At a glance there didn't seem to be anything too unusual. America was having fun trying to draw with his left hand and England was resolutely paying attention to the speech. That happened nearly all the time, America must have been an expert at drawing with his left hand by now.

Yet Japan still found something odd about this scene and he couldn't quite place what it was, it wasn't like they were doing anything different. At some point America would give up the drawing and poke England with a comment about his eyebrows or his cooking. Oh…

So that was it. Even before Germany implemented this rule hadn't England and America always sat next to each other? Japan thought back and realised he couldn't place a time when they hadn't been sat there together.

Although was that odd? Before Germany's rule the countries had formed a hierarchy of the table with some of the most influential nations sitting at the top of the table. Japan had been privileged enough to sit up there himself. Naturally England and America had been there as well. They'd all settled into their seats and often chose the same ones so really it wasn't that odd was it?

It still bothered him though. He felt like he should be seeing something that was so obvious but that he was missing it.

So he watched. Intensely. He almost expected to be noticed but England and America were almost pointedly keeping their eyes fixed in one direction. England at the speaker and America at his doodles. And then, then, after what must have been an hour of observation Japan caught it.

A bored America shifted back casually leaning back his head and… whispering something in England's ear. And England turned pink. Japan was sure of it. As sure of the fact as the fact that he really, really wished he had his camera right now.

He was almost certain of it now, it had been so obvious that he should have noticed it easily. The way they threw insults, yet it nether seemed to upset the other, America's new suit and his attitude to impress, England and his flusters over his appearance, why America always doodled with his left hand…

Japan nudged his elbow backwards and accidently-on-purpose knocked his pen off the table. He murmured an excuse me and ducked under the table and smiled at his find.

America and England were holding hands.

* * *

Back again with something a bit different this time :) Although only really because they're counties this time, they're still the same old adorable dorks. This is something I've been meaning to write for ages... as in ever since I realised that the 'United' part of both their names means that they're together when you sort them alphabetically :)

These drabbles are also progressively getting longer? Is that a good sign? Sorry it trailed off at the beginning though (a thousand words before America appears in a USUK one shot ridiculous isn't it?) But I wanted to explore the nature of their relationship from someone else's view, which happened to be Japan. For who knows what reason. (As for the long and mostly pointless conversation between England and Japan I'm not really sure where that came from - it just happened. Maybe because I also ship IggyPan? Although most of the time I just like their friendship dynamic? I'm digressing.)

Anyway I hope you like this one :) It's definitely my favourite so far! - Sekaira

ScorpetoRoses - Prompts would be an amazing help thanks, from anyone in fact, this is perhaps the biggest writing project I've ever tried to undertake so I don't really want to run out of things to write about. (As a thanks in advance I slipped in some PruCan for you!)

Magpiebee - Thanks for reviewing every chapter so far I seem unable to write Alfred as anything other than a dork but I'm okay with that because it still gets his character across, I hope you like this one too!

Foxessive (guest) - Thank you! I'm really glad you like it :)


	5. Cardverse AU

Arthur had tried really, _really_ hard but try as he could he hadn't found anything blue and now as he sat here in the carriage on his way to the palace he was really beginning to regret not trying even harder. I mean they had to own something blue in that huge house of theirs hadn't they? He'd have been happy with even a blue flower to place in his buttonhole or a blue handkerchief in his pocket or well… something, anything in fact.

It just seemed really so terribly rude to turn up at the palace of the Kingdom of Spades, a country in which almost everything is _blue, _well, without anything blue.

He had tried his best though. He'd ironed his suit so it was crisp and smart and brushed through his hair until it was as smart as he could possibly make it. He was also just as sorrowfully aware that it looked like he was turning up to a funeral. Did his family honestly not own anything that wasn't black or red?

Arthur sighed and leaned his head against the carriage window. Abruptly though he pulled back and sat straighter. Oh god, they were nearly there already!

He took a deep breath and tried calming himself. All he had to do was introduce himself to the King of Spades as a likely candidate for the World's next Joker. Simple.

Or not. It's not like the Joker's were traditionally the easiest people in the world to get along with. Other than the magic that thrived within their bodies the Joker's were Kingdomless and thus not trusted well by the citizens. It was the Jokers who maintained the order of the world. Arthur was not worried about keeping the nature and spirit world in balance, he belonged there. But maintaining relations between the Kingdoms? Arthur wasn't made for such a social role.

If he admitted it to himself a short temper and a snappy personality along with the fact he really just _preferred _being alone and that he hardly experienced the opportunity to talk to anyone other than his family were not set to make him great at diplomatic and social relations.

Although the other Joker Gilbert didn't really seem cut out for that role either Arthur considered dubiously. It would be an interesting time at least.

The carriage came to a shuddering halt and Arthur took a deep breath. It wasn't for long. He could manage this just fine.

He stepped out of the carriage and into the sun, composing himself quickly. He'd be _fine_.

Or so he thought until somebody attacked him from the side when he couldn't have been more than two steps from the carriage. He panics shutting his eyes and drawing on his magic. He was sure that killing a citizen would be dreadfully bad but he was being attacked in broad daylight! And there were guards weren't there? Oh somebody help him or he was going to have to take care of this himself and just make a mess of everything. And he was going to have to do that wasn't he oh he was going to make a mistake wasn't he? But…

"Oh wow!"

Arthur blinked as his attacker backed off but took a strong hold of his wrist dragging him forward to see the orb hovering above his palm. In a side part of his mind that was refusing to comprehend the absurdity of the situation Arthur almost scowled at the fact that he couldn't even manage a _blue_ orb.

His attacker, a young man with bright blonde hair bent over the orb and gave it a tentative prod before reeling back as a shock ran down his finger.

"That's so cool Dude! Is it some sort of energy source? A light perhaps?" The man exclaims cupping his hands around the orb to watch the small sparks of light shine through the gaps. "This is amazing, I wish I could give this sort of thing to my kingdom, imagine if we could light up the streets at night with this stuff!"

Arthur splutters and finds his voice, "Your kingdom?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm King but really don't bother with that, call me Alfred." The King answers absently still preoccupied with the orb.

Arthur wonders if it would be impolite to dissapitate it back into magic again.

"Umm, your highness?" Arthur tries deciding just let the King study the orb until he loses interest.

"Oh yesh, I told you not to call me that Artie! Seriously just use Alfred it's much nicer don't you think?" The Ki- Alfred replies. Then the King frowns, "You are Artie right, the Joker? Man I'm sorry if I mistook you for someone else."

"Well it's Arthur actually," Arthur corrects wondering faintly if he's got the right King.

"Ah well that's fine then," Alfred says reluctantly leaving the orb. Arthur takes the chance to remove it quickly and Alfred looks disappointed for a moment but then shrugs and waves him forward, "You should come in the palace quickly," he tells Arthur, "Yao's been preparing lots for your visit which means we get Cake!"

"Cake?" Arthur questions faintly. He wonders if he's dreaming. Surely a meeting with a ruler of the Kingdom doesn't happen like this? King's were supposed to be polite and formal and professional weren't they?

He tries pinching his arm subtly. It doesn't work much to his disappointment. He doesn't have a clue what he's doing now, he has a nagging feeling that Alfred had metaphorically thrown his prepared speech out of the window and now he's just afraid that he's going to mess everything up.

"You do know what cake is right!?" Alfred says turning around in a mix of panic and horror.

"I know what cake is!" Arthur defends, "It's not like the Jokers live that differently to everyone else!" He's worried for a moment that he's insulted Alfred but Alfred just looks relieved.

"Phew, imagine not being able to have Cake just because you were a Joker! That would be terrible!" Alfred exclaims dramatically.

"Uh, yes but about why I'm here?" Arthur tries wondering if he can get the cake-focused King back onto topic.

"Don't worry about all that stuff Artie! Yao's already explained everything about how you're going to become the Joker to the…" Alfred pauses, "Beilschmit line?"

"Kirkland line," Arthur corrects, deciding just to ignore 'Artie' "The Beilschmidt Joker is Gilbert and it's only a possibility that I may become the Joker at the moment, there is a chance it will pass to my younger brother."

"Right, right," Alfred nods with a small flush of embarrassment in his cheeks. "But Yao really has explained everything I promise, he's my Jack and he's really good at all this stuff he told me how you get magic and how it was the Jokers who presented us with these magical items," he said lifting up his spade shaped pocket watch, "And also you guys who gave us the royalty clocks! Then he said how you'd have to go round the Kingdom's and visit everyone so you're basically going to be my colleague and if so I want to get to know you! Not listen to some boring speech – uh no offense."

"That's nice," Arthur says as his mind whirs ahead of him, what was there to know about him? He had friends with the faires? He spent a lot of time in the woods? He liked reading a lot? None of those peaceful and quiet activities, no matter how much he enjoyed them looked like they'd be particularly interesting to the young King.

Alfred drags him for cake in the gardens, (which are overwhelming with blue flowers, as he had expected everything was blue and he stood out like a sore thumb) introduced him to Yao and then started pestering him with questions.

Arthur answers each one faithfully although somewhat doubtful they were of any use. (Why did he need to know his favourite colour?)

But after the cake, and tea much to Arthur's pleasure, when Arthur was hoping that that might be everything sorted and he could head home and stop worrying Alfred insisted on giving him a tour of the castle that Arthur knew immediately was set to take hours. He accepted though because that was the polite thing to do in the situation, besides knowing more about Spades and the Spades King could be useful for him.

So Alfred sets off, dragging Arthur in tow and showing him literally every room in the palace. And Alfred's full of information and history and jokes and questions and conversation and even as the hours blur pass Arthur hardly notices.

They reach the throne room last and Alfred throws open the double doors with grandeur and walks down the blue carpet. The thrones sit at the end of the hall although it's clear that only one is in use and Alfred drags Arthur over rather proudly to see the royalty clocks. Two are halted at a moment at time but the third still ticks away keeping faithful time. Alfred points to the one in the middle, "That's my clock, I got to touch it when I turned twelve and it just stopped for me," Alfred gives a rather fond smile at it, "It was a good day…"

Alfred shakes his head clear of his thoughts and points at the other halted clock. "That's Yao's clock, he's not technically royalty but he still gets a clock as a Jack."

Arthur nods in understanding and walks up to the Queen's clock. Each clock is amazingly carved with intricate details and Arthur knows from looking at it that the Joker's had acquired these items from the fae and then enchanted them for their purpose. When they stopped ticking at someone's touch they were the chosen one and when they die the clock started ticking again waiting for their next leader.

Alfred shrugs behind him, "Yeah, I'm still waiting for my Queen, we have people come in to try their luck every so often but nothing yet," Alfred sighs, "I just hope they're nice."

"I'm sure they will be," Arthur murmurs thoughtfully, the clocks were picky he could tell, they wouldn't chose the wrong person to be Alfred's queen. He strokes the top of one of the carved wooden fairy's and blinks startled when it smiles at him. He shakes his head furiously and looks up, wood couldn't _smile_ for goodness sake.

"Oh, is that really the time Alfred?" Arthur says looking for the first time at the hands of the Queen's clock, brushing his fingertips against the cold glass, how did it get so late without him knowing?

Alfred digs out his pocket watch and stares at it, "Yeah I'm sorry Man, I must have gotten carried away with my tour, want me to go call a carriage for you?"

Arthur shakes his head, "You don't need to worry about that, I didn't want to startle anyone with my arrival but I can make it home on my own." He gives a quick bow wanting to be polite but sensing correctly that Alfred isn't really one who likes to be bowed to. "It's been a pleasure meeting you Alfred, hopefully I shall be back again as Joker." And Arthur gave a click of fingers and disappeared.

Alfred stared at the space Arthur had been stood for a moment at the little wisps of smoke-like magic left in his wake. He lets a slow smile crawl over his face until he was grinning broadly like an idiot at a bit of air. Arthur was cool, and cute when he was flustered and he had magic which was awesome, man he hoped Arthur became the next Joker, then he could visit lots, maybe he ought to make a room for visiting Jokers? Then Arthur could stay for as long as he liked without having to go when it got late!

The door opened and Yao slipped in and raised at eyebrow at the finding of just Alfred stood alone in the throne room grinning broadly. "I sensed magic Alfred?"

"Huh, oh yes, Arthur went home," Alfred said startling out of his thoughts and pointing to the few remnants of magic on the floor.

"I see…" Yao answered wondering if he should enquire into Alfred's odd dazed state, "Are you okay Alfred?"

"Yes, yes," Alfred said too quickly, trying to think of an excuse for standing in the throne room and looking like an idiot, "I just like listening to the clock ticking?"

"It is a comforting sound isn't it?" Yao agreed, there were clocks all over the castle and ticking had become as rhythmic and peaceful as the gentle lull of waves.

"It'll be weird when it stops won't it?" Alfred agreed with a laugh, the royal clocks were the only ones in the throne room so once the queen was found it would stay silent.

"mmm," Yao agreed shutting his eyes thoughtfully.

…

"Alfred?" Yao asked.

"Yes?" Alfred answered already distracted.

"Why can't I hear ticking?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry, I only had time for a short one today but somehow this still ended up over 2000 words :) Cardverse is perhaps my favourite AU of all so I'm amazed it's actually taken me so long to write some. This turned out into an extract like piece in the end so perhaps one day I'll expand on this but that's a long way away if that happens so I'll just fill in some of the detail now.

The clock of course stopped when Arthur touched it but because neither of them where expecting it so they didn't notice. I made Arthur a potential Joker because of course the Jokers are Gilbert and Peter, so basically Arthur becomes Queen and Peter becomes the Joker instead. I'm not really sure how they'd let Arthur know he was Queen? Maybe Alfred rushes off to tell him or maybe he waits until Arthur comes back courts him and then tells him? Any of you got any ideas?

Hope you liked this one though, sorry it took so long to post! - Sekaira

ScorpetoRoses - I did cardverse~ Which yeah, just reminds me I've got another project I should be doing more work for, I didn't get as much done over the holidays as expected. Sorry.

Magpiebee - Yeah Japan was an interesting perspective to write from because I consider him a very formal country in public situations and then a lot more relaed and friendly when it's just a small group of friends? So it was interesting to write that aspect of him and I also figure that he's a very observant nation which made him useful for that fic. And yeah, I ship PruCan as well although I slipped it in more because it's my friends (see above) OTP. If you've got any other ships you really like I'd be glad to do the same when I can :)

Guest - ?Is the formal for Japan in Japanese not Japan? I thought that's where the name came from. I figured that if I used that then it would work in both situations if I left the rest vague but I still got to write about the characters I wanted to include. Sorry if a made a mistake with my Japanese I'm a complete amateur please correct me if I'm wrong. I think in the end though you're right I left it a bit too vague and it got confusing - I'm sorry!


	6. Goodbyes or not?

The airport was seething and packed full of people as America pushed his way through the crowd. It was the end of the holiday season and people were heading home to return to jobs and responsibilities and back to their normal everyday lives, tired but still somehow fresh with the prospect of a new and better year.

But right now America couldn't be really that bothered about the hustle and bustle of the airport because he _needed_ to find someone.

And then he had to say… well something, he'd figure that out when he found him. Perhaps he ought to apologise.

He slipped through a gap in the crowd and surged forward again, surely he had to be somewhere here, his plane hadn't left yet America knew that much, but still it wouldn't be too much longer until they started boarding and then he'd never get to say goodbye.

A small part of his mind just wanted to call the airport and cancel his flight entirely but that seemed a bit mean for all the other passengers.

Still, he wouldn't rule it out completely if it came to it.

He had to be around here somewhere though, this was his gate! Not that it was particularly much help as the seating area was crammed full of people and it would be impossible to spot anyone let alone someone shorter than him who was well practised in disappearing into the crowd.

America wondered if he should give up.

It wasn't like he wanted to speak to America anyway or he wouldn't have left so absurdly early before America had even woken up without leaving so much as a note.

America had rushed out as soon as he realised that he had packed and left. Canada could look after all the other nations that had stayed at his house over the holidays he was sure.

America slumped against the wall and sat down. He'd really messed it up this time, he knew it. And not only once but twice? He was screwed for sure. If only he could make it up somehow, right now he felt desperate enough to do anything.

But for once luck seemed like it was on his side because a pair of shoes walked past him that he instantly recognised. "Eng-Arthur!" America yelled perhaps too loudly at the person in front of him. He really had to remember where he was before he just opened his mouth and spoke sometimes.

"Al-Alfred?" Arthur's mouth felt like it had gone dry. He been so sure that he'd got away without being noticed. He shuffled where he was for a moment before hurrying of as quickly as he could manage with all the hustle and bustle around them.

"Wait!" America cried grabbing England's wrist before he lost him in the crowd again.

England froze and reluctantly turned around knowing he couldn't get away from America's absurd strength. "I need to go and catch my plane Alfred let me go."

"The plane's not going to leave just yet Arthur," America said desperately, "Hear me out at least please?"

England bit his lip but stayed just where he was.

America paused. What should he say now?

"…Are you mad at me for kissing you at Christmas?"

A tiny little pink flush appeared on England's cheeks. He shook his head. "There was mistletoe Alfred, it didn't mean anything so it doesn't matter."

But oh it did matter a lot to the American, a whole heck of a lot. He'd been wanting to kiss England for so long and it had just been so perfect and England had kissed back and he'd felt a moment of soaring hope until England pulled back just gave him a small smile and wandered off back to join the party without so much as a word.

"New Years?" America questioned. It perhaps hadn't been his greatest idea ever but he'd been at least a bit tipsy, or maybe a bit more than that but he wasn't sure and England had been right next to him and it had just seemed like the perfect opportunity…

So he'd leant in and kissed him again as the new year turned and he was almost certain England had kissed him back again but maybe that was just his hopeful thinking.

England frowns, "We were both drunk. We agreed on that."

America nods and wonders why he can't just sweep England of his feet and carry him off into the sunset like in his great Hollywood movies.

"So why did you run off this morning Artie, you didn't even say goodbye," America whines relaxing at least partially now he knows England's not mad at him and shuffling closer in the small space now he felt safer. He hadn't particularly want to be on the receiving end of England's punches, he may look fairly slight but he packed a lot more strength then his appearance showed on the surface.

"I had a flight to catch." England answers, pointedly not looking at him and attempting to ignore the fact that he's blushing from the proximity.

"You didn't need to leave that early!" America whined again in a way he knew would make England feel guilty, "I wanted to tell you something!"

England shuffled feeling guilty just as America had predicted. "What was it then Alfred, you can tell me now."

America draws in a deep breath and steps back so he can look England in the eye. England deserves to know this after he'd essentially forced two kisses on him. He'd messed up and done it all the wrong way around and he had fix that.

"I pulled you under the Mistletoe on purpose on Christmas," America admits. England's eyes widen but America gives him no chance to reply because he has more to say, "And I knew perfectly well what I was doing on new year's and if I had the chance I'd do it again because I love you Arthur Kirkland."

The confession fell from his lips with surprising ease despite how long he'd been holding it back, something about it just felt right.

"Hey, uh, Arthur, it's okay you know, you don't have to say anything, I know that they didn't mean anything to you and that's ok-" He was cut off as Arthur reached up and yanked at his shirt collar pulling him down to his level just inches away from his face.

"I believe you just said if you had another opportunity you'd take it?" England says smirking at him and sidling a little closer.

America face splits into a grin and he happily takes yet another opportunity to kiss the one he loves.

* * *

Phew~ Sorry it's a bit later than normal but school started today and it's just been busy and tiring. But this Drabble still turned up and it's closer to drabble length then most of mine have actually turned out to be!...

Originally this one was going to be about England turning up in America after the holidays to celebrate with America but then it turned into this thing... also in this version I was going to have England miss his flight so that he'd have to stay at America's a bit longer but then I wrote the ending and felt happy to leave it like that :)

Hope you liked this one, I'm still determined to do a drabble a day! - Sekaira

ScoreptoRoses - I'm not sure about Zombie's right now but Superpowers seem interesting! I'll write that soon if I can come up with a plot for it :)


	7. America's Sick AU

America sniffled and tugged the blanket covering him up to his chin and then wriggled and tugged it back down to cover his feet. But now his neck felt cold again and his feet were still cold and his nose was red and clogged up, his ears were ringing faintly, his head was a mess of sticky toffee and men with hammers pounding at his skull and there was a nest of snakes wriggling in his stomach.

He sniffed again crossly and drew his knees up so that the blanket could cover all of him. Other than now he was set to fall off the sofa too. He coughed irritably and then gave a groan and lurched for the bucket on the floor.

He came back from the bathroom a few minutes later having cleaned up a bit and brushed his teeth. He padded through back to crash on the sofa in oversized fluffy bed socks that flopped on the floor with each step he took and the comfiest pyjamas he could find that were a little bit small and pinched slightly under his arms but they were old and worn and comfy. He'd thrown an over-sized jumper on on top of that had probably been knitted by England at some point because it had a unicorn on the front. He had his blanket draped over his shoulders like a cape and he tugged it back around him as he fell on the sofa.

Within minutes he felt too warm but he stubbornly pulled the blanket further over him and wondered if he could sweat his temperature out.

He gave up not long after and kicked the blanket off relishing in the cool air that swept across his sticky skin.

He was back to shivering within seconds and picked up the blanket again.

Next he tried sleeping. He felt absolutely exhausted so really how hard could it be?

It turned out to be extremely hard and with an annoyed groan that quickly turned into a hacking cough America picked up the tv remote and flicked through the shows on offer opting for some old movie that was probably some mushy romance or something because his ears couldn't handle his movie's awesome explosions right now.

He can't really see the screen because he's not wearing his glasses and his ears are still ringing so he can't really hear it either but there's something soothing about sort of doing something and not just being sat there being sick and feeling sorry for himself.

He'd not really sure when it happens but at some point he drifts off to sleep.

His dream is peaceful and soothing and relaxing and he sleeps fitfully as all sorts of wonderful and crazy things happen in his dreams. There was a glorious moment when Canada listed all the amazing things he'd done and congratulated him on being an awesome older brother, Prussia even said that he was awesome, Russia was friendly without having ulterior motives, England was being nice like he used to be and he could cook which was unfortunately when America realised he was dreaming.

He's groggy when he wakes up and doesn't quite want to move or open his eyes because he's comfortable right now and he knows that if he moves then that will all change.

But faintly he becomes aware of the fact that whatever his head is resting on is _warm _and something is _stroking his hair_.

He blinks his eyes open and spots England's concerned face bending over him, hand come to a rest from petting his hair and lifting him up so that's he's close to sitting up. Moving America's head off his lap as he does so.

"How are you feeling?" England asks.

America groans and knows he has to be dreaming still because England hasn't been that doting to him since he was a kid. "Still Dreaming," America mumbles and lets his head fall back on dream-England's lap because it's comfortable and he's sick and it doesn't matter because he's dreaming anyway and part of him really hopes that dream-England will start stroking his head again because that felt _really_ nice even if it wasn't real.

"Come on America, you can't do that, you've slept for hours now, you need to get up or you won't be able to sleep tonight." Dream-England tells him and he's starting to sound less like a dream and more like actual England America considers.

But he dismisses that quickly because he's sick and he doesn't know what he's thinking. Instead he just gives a 'mmm' and shuts his eyes again.

"America, you need to let me get up so I can take you're temperature," England protests.

America doesn't answer hoping dream-England will get the hint and let him sleep.

He hears dream-England sigh above him and then a cool hand brushes the hair away from his forehead and rests there for a moment. And that's way to cold to be a dream.

America sits up abruptly at the realisation but vertical is too much for him right now and he falls back down.

"En-England?" He murmurs weakly because his throat's now clamming up from a mixture of embarrassment and sickness.

"Yes America, it's not a dream, you're getting better anyway, you're temperature isn't as high." England informs him and starts stroking his hair again.

"But why you here?" America sniffles and drags the blanket up to under his eyes. This was too embarrassing, of all people why was England here?

England shrugs and starts petting his hair again absently. "Your boss came to visit mine today but you weren't there so I got worr-concerned."

America raises an eyebrow, "You hoped across the pond 'cause you were worried?"

"I wasn't worried!" England snaps but he hasn't stopped stroking his hair so America doesn't think that he's too mad.

England sighs and shakes his head, "If you're still tired you can sleep again I suppose but I don't think that'll help you sleep tonight."

America sniffles again and realises that he is still really tired. He flushes under the cover of the blanket and feels like a child all over again but still… "If I go to sleep now will you stay with me?" He asks, voice rising and he even sounds like a _child_.

"Of course," England says quickly, then he gives him one of those rare smiles he keeps specially for America and drops a chaste kiss to the American's forehead as he drifts off once more. "I'll always look after you."

* * *

Late again~ Although to be honest now school's started again this will probably be the normal time I upload. This one was quite fun to write actually even if this started off as a multitude of different things when I first saw the prompt given by Magpiebee (who's been amazing at helping me stick with a story a day!) for a 'sick-day' drabble, like should America or England be ill? Both? The Human or Nation? In the end, which is often the way it ends up when I'm not sure of exactly what I want to write, I just started and this came out. I hope you like it :)

How did England get in? I've no real idea, maybe he had a key, maybe he broke the door down or maybe he picked the lock. Take your pick. As for their characterisation I imagine America as starting off kinda grumpy-got-to-sort-myself-out kind of sick but then when he has someone there to look after him he wants to be spoiled like a child and coddled. As for England he can't resist going all motherly in these kinds of situations I think. If you want to take as platonic here you can but considering you came here to read USUK drabbles I expect most of you don't?

It's been a whole week since I started! I hope you stay to read more! - Sekaira

Guest - Thank you, I love receiving reviews so thanks a lot for telling me you liked it gives me a lot of courage and confidence to continue when I get nice people reviewing :) I hope you'll stick with me for more drabbles!

Magpiebee - As another guest review this time :) So I did this prompt, thanks a lot for helping me pick what to write :) I'll probably do the superpowers one in the next few days if I can. The views and reviews I get for this really inspire me to keep going so I owe you a big thanks :)


	8. HeroVillain AU

"Morning Artie," Alfred whispers sleepily rolling over and reluctantly withdrawing his arm from around his boyfriend's waist.

"Mmmm" Arthur murmurs in response, twisting his head slightly for Alfred to place a kiss to his temple. "Have a good day at work Al," Arthur says tiredly tugging the duvet up to under his chin and opening his eyes just enough for Alfred to catch a small twinkle that said 'I get to sleep in and stay warm while you have to head out in the cold to work~"

"You too Artie," Alfred smiles. Arthur worked at the pub down the road behind the bar in the evenings so he had the day to himself before that.

Alfred yawns before settling into his regular morning routine; breakfast with a strong mug of coffee to wake him up, shower, teeth, dress in that stupid work suit of his, get his briefcase sorted, almost forget the keys so that he had to come back for them and then he was all set to go. Arthur stays curled up under the duvet fast asleep, duvet pulled over his head to cover him from the first cracks of morning light.

Outside and down the stairs from their flat (he's fat too impatient to wait for the lift) and towards the car park, Alfred takes his steps somewhat slow and cautiously, keeping a sharp eye out for whoever else may be around at this ungodly hour of the morning.

There's nobody and Alfred breathes a sigh of relief and slides into his car pulling away soundlessly and driving through the streets to the outskirts of the city.

Along the way Alfred undoes the too-tight-tie from around his neck, turns on the radio and opens the briefcase. The car drives along by itself and Alfred sorts through the papers. There aren't too many of them he considers thankfully. Most of his briefcase is crammed full of his work suit that he'll probably get yelled at again for because it'll have wrinkles from being shoved in rather haphazardly from his secret compartment thingy he made behind the wardrobe. The papers give away nothing new and Alfred smiles at them softly in relief.

Walking into work is easier for Alfred then most guys. He knows that some of his colleagues have to carry around ID after ID and pass through scan after scan until they are allowed into the building. All Alfred has to is smile and walks through the special gate engineered as a test for his kind. It reacted to both him and the badge that he'd been given that would be impossible for anyone else to hold and at least meant that getting into the building on cold mornings like this didn't take too long.

The chair at the front desk is facing backwards and Elizabeta swivels round dramatically and grins at him. Elizabeta always does that. She was a genius at picking up rumours and her spying ability was second to none but it seemed like most of the time she did this just because it was thrilling. She had a flair for dramatics and she showed off every time.

Alfred grins back at Elizabeta because he does like her and they get along great when they head out together but somehow he never knows quite what to say around her as she always seems to pick apart his words in a way he hadn't quite realised he meant. He's quieter than he finds himself normally when he's around her. Alfred shakes his head abruptly to clear his thoughts and head away to his office.

"Natalia wants to speak to you," Elizabeta says smugly, interrupting what had been a good morning.

Elizabeta's eyes crinkle up at the sides and Alfred can only presume that this means that whatever his boss wants to talk to him about Elizabeta has had a hand in. He can already feel his heart falling.

In his boss's office Natalia does nothing dramatic like Elizabeta does. She sits there calmly and demurely and simply radiates importance and respect.

Natalia looks up at him with a solemn expression as he sits down opposite her. She was a good boss he supposed. Dedicated and efficient and when she wasn't in work-mode she was good to get along with. And he owed her – she was responsible for making the world a safe place for someone like him to live in.

"We've got a plan," Natalia announces with a hint of pride. "We're certain it will work this time, we've analysed thoroughly all the data we have of him and if you can occupy him for a few moments we can keep him in our hold long enough to place him on trial."

Alfred nods along to her speech with outwards understanding but inside his stomach's churning and the self-assured smile of Natalia's face isn't comforting to him at all.

"Anyway," Natalia continues once she's finished explaining all the details, "That's all of that but that's the boring part," she tells him shaking off work-mode and replacing it with a smile. "I'm planning a party for once this is successful, here's your invite," Natalia's smile widens until she's almost giving him one of rare grins and Alfred realises that she's really, really confident this time. She passes him a floral scented pink piece of paper with an invite printed on it in beautiful calligraphy. He raises his eyebrow at it and Natalia sniffs, "My sister wrote them," She offers by means of explanation for the excessive pink and flowers.

Alfred nods his assent and makes to leave when it becomes clear that's all there is to say.

Natalia seems somewhat panicked as he ups to leave and Alfred sighs inwardly. Natalia had this almost sixth sense or maybe just a knack for knowing that he was more open and outgoing outside of work and she was always trying to make him feel that comfortable here. But Alfred had never managed to relax here. He only really felt relaxed when he was at home with Arthur. Work made him tense, like he had the whole world on his shoulders.

"You've got a boyfriend haven't you?" Natalia tries, "Why don't you bring him!"

Alfred flinches with his hand over the door handle.

Natalia shuffles behind him "…Does he know you're a super?"

Alfred shakes his head. He'd never bring Arthur here.

xxx

With Alfred gone Arthur shuffles out of the duvet and tumbles out of bed wishing he could have more energy in the mornings. But as much as he loved sleeping in, it was a rare opportunity that he rarely took even when he had the chance.

He made his way through to the kitchen and started copying Al's morning routine except he much preferred tea to the coffee Alfred always insisted on having.

When it comes to getting dressed though Arthur rummages through the back of the wardrobe and slides back his own false back. He was better than Alfred was at hiding things. From his own hidden compartment he pulls out his own uniform and pulls it on over his body, covering him from nearly head to toe and almost entirely black.

He didn't like it. Arthur had no particular fondness of the colour black. Blue, White, Red, Green, vivid colours were far nicer colours. Never the less he rubs his arms in an attempt to warm himself up before making his way out of the window and onto the roof. He's got another job to sort out first before heading to the bar tonight.

As always he meets Freedom.

xxx

Alfred didn't spend much longer in the offices after that. Almost immediately after leaving Natalia's office the alarm went of, he donned his uniform and headed out. As always. An endless pattern he didn't want to end today.

Scorne was an interesting Villain. When he'd first appeared on the scene nobody had been quite sure what to make of the slight Villain who slipped through the city's defences as if they didn't exist. He hadn't done anything big by Villain standards really. The occasional building got destroyed perhaps but that was it.

Alfred on the other hand was an interesting Hero. He was Freedom and he was proud of it. It could get tough at times and he didn't always like the work but there was something good about being able to help people and protect people that never failed to make him feel glad he went down this route. He worked for Natalia's superhero league of course and the badge proved it, eventually he'd even become somewhat of a celebrity amongst the citizens.

He liked it in a way, the attention and the fame was fun but between a choice between that and a simple life with Arthur there was no competition at all.

Scorne spared him a glance when he arrived, (flying was perhaps the coolest part of his powers.) But then he returned to his work, filling a bag slung over his shoulder with money from the bank vault and simply waited for him to try and do something.

Scorne was clever like that. He never acted first. He was like the black piece in a game of chess. And he was white. How ironic it even showed in their uniforms, Scorne's Black getup and his own white, red and blue uniform.

So Freedom took his move.

It missed of course. Scorne dodged the punch with ease, ducking under it and delivering a swift kick to his shin. Freedom stumbled back and grimaced at what was sure to be a nasty bruise later. But he'd taken too much time and Scorne had launched forward again while he faltered. This time though he knew how to act and subtly manipulated the air around them. Scorne cried out as a slice of air caught his cheek and another his middle, two cuts of fresh blood spilling out and drenching his clothes.

Freedom tried not to feel guilty. Scorne was a bad guy after all. A Villain. Evil.

As Scorne staggered Freedom lunged forward and caught the small Villain in his arms. Scorne struggled furiously in his hold but he could already hear Elizabeta congratulating him through the comms unit in his ear and preparing the electro-magnetic net that should restrain whatever powers Scorne actually had.

Even Natalia has broken formation from the crowd and pushed her way past the reporters trying to interview her from outside the building.

Scorne struggles once more and twists and turns desperately in his grip.

For a split second their eyes meet and Freedom falters in his resolution, his grip loosens ever so slightly. Not quite enough for Scorne to wriggle free but enough for him to shake himself out of his daze and use his teeth to pull his glove off and dig his nails into the skin of his hand.

Freedom pulls away his hand instinctively as blood starts to run and Scorne wastes no time in running off, pushing past Natalia in the doorway and disappearing into the crowd.

Natalia groans as she picks herself up and Elizabeta shouts away furiously in their ears (mostly to herself though for not putting the net up quickly enough.)

Natalia looks over his battered self twice and announces he needs to go and see Lilie who's the doctor for all his fellow Hero's and someone he knows unfortunately rather well.

xxx

Arthur's waiting patiently at home for Alfred when the door finally clicks. He's been out and in for his shift at the pub bar and he's placed leftovers of the pub's dinner in the oven to keep warm.

Alfred trudges into the kitchen rather wearily, pulling of his jacket and dumping it on the back of the chair and then pulling off each shoe and slumping back tiredly.

"You're later than normal," Arthur says calmly. Normally.

"It was a long day at the office," Alfred answers. Also as normal.

Arthur ignores the bandage over Alfred's hand as he tugs him towards the bed and Alfred deliberately doesn't comment on the plaster over Arthur's cheek as he gives him a kiss.

They act out a life as normal humans in love, playing an act in the hope that if they pretend hard enough and love hard enough then it will all come true.

They're lying and they're in denial. They know the truth but they are the fools who won't admit it.

They're lying to themselves.

* * *

Superhero/Villain AU! Probably on a different tone to what most people where imagining though? I know a lot of the ones I've read are quite light hearted with Alfred being big on justice and loving his job more than anything but after a while I think such a job would really wear him out a lot and we know from the manga that America would actually like to live a simple human life so that just kinda transferred into this. As for the premise I just wanted a Villain and a Hero in love. They both know who the other is of course but it's not like they know know so they just pretend that it couldn't possibly be. Personally I thought that was kinda sweet. If not stupid.

As for the Hetagirls (Natalia = Belarus) (Elizabeta = Hungary) (Lilie = Liechtenstein) they were just the first people who popped into my head. Who had a flair for dramatics? Hungary. Who was awesome enough to run a superhero agency? Belarus. Who's kind, sweet and clever for a doctor? Liechtenstein. So that also happened. In my head I more planned for this that didn't quite fit in. Basically each Hero individually tackles a lower ranked Villain (which is what Arthur is) while they work in teams for like SuperVillains. For some reason the team that popped into my mind was Alfred, Mattie and Ivan. I don't know why.

As for their names... a dedication to ScorpetoRoses for Arthur's villain name Scorne. It's a pun of scorn and scone. I wouldn't ask why. As for Alfred... he's the reason that this is so late, I had this ready hours ago with the exception of his name. If anyone can think of anything better I'll change it.

Hope you liked this one though! - Sekaira

ScorpetoRoses - I haven't a clue if I'm honest but I'm enjoying this so much I don't want to stop. I think it's keeping me sane as well as focused as well so I'm going to be sticking with this for a good while yet.

Magpiebee - Pets sounds like a great idea :) I'll definitely make a note to do that at some point. As for now - a superhero AU. And yeah I know that these are riddled with errors at the moment, my plan is to go back and edit them at the weekend when I have time as they're all still in my doc manager. If anyone can point out the edits I need to make though that would be really useful :) For now though I think I'm going to stick with a drabble a day as I could really use with getting into the habit of getting dedicated to doing something everyday, my school works fine for a while yet, it's just exam season when I may start faltering in uploads and that's a while a yet thankfully!


	9. Attack on Titan AU

Alfred lay back on the grass and watched the sky lazily. It had been the first clear and sunny day in weeks and he wanted to relish in the sunlight and find silly things in the clouds and waste his time away in peace.

But of course Arthur couldn't allow that could he?

Arthur's shadow loomed over him blocking him from the clouds and blue of the sky and instead presenting him with the deep green of Arthur's eyes much like a forest he didn't want to remember.

"Why are you resting Alfred?" Arthur complains, "You were supposed to be training hours ago!"

Alfred wriggles on the ground and shuts his eyes. A day of peace were he could pretend that nothing bad was happening. That sounded good.

Arthur glares at him when he doesn't answer. He knows even with his eyes shut. He's sure of it. Arthur wants nothing more than to take back Wall Maria. To go back home. To take Peter back home.

And sure that would be nice and all but Alfred wasn't even certain he wanted to head back. What would his home look like now? Was it still there?

There's a soft thwump next to him and Alfred opens his eyes startled to find Arthur lying on his back on the ground next to him. "Wh-Arthur?"

Arthur turns a glare towards him, "If I want to lie down then I can do," He says, turning his nose up defiantly and looking away from Alfred but not before Alfred catches the flush on Arthur's cheeks that happens only when he's on the defensive.

Alfred smiles and lies back down finding something peaceful in having someone besides him.

"…Why do you disappear off all the time anyway," Arthur asks, "Everybody misses you when you're not around."

Alfred shrugs as well as he can when lying down, "I just want to think I guess. I want… I don't know what I want."

"How odd," Arthur comments shutting his eyes against the rays of the sun.

Alfred picks himself up onto his elbow and looks over at Arthur, "Odd?"

Arthur waves a hand dismissively in the air, "You always look like you know what you're doing," he describes, "You always walk around with that expression of yours that just makes you look confident. It's as if you never get scared. I thought that meant you had a purpose."

"A purpose huh?" Alfred says tilting his head to the side and watching as Arthur unconsciously follows using Alfred's shadow to keep the sun off his face. "Well I do want to keep my brother safe, and I want to travel outside the walls I guess."

Arthur blinks up startled and Alfred shifts closer to keep his shadow over him. "Outside?!" Arthur exclaims, "Are you crazy?"

Alfred shrugs again, "Maybe but I want to know what there is behind the wall, I want to see the world, Mattie says that in his books there are these huge sources of water that cover most of the world!"

Arthur looks doubtful, "Really?" he questions.

"Yeah," Alfred says dreamily, "Imagine what it would be to live free outside the walls though…"

Arthur rolls his eyes, "We'd be dead within seconds moron,"

"Yeah but I want to see what's out there." Alfred confirms.

Arthur avoids his eye, "It's a nice dream,"

"You don't think it's going to happen do you?" Alfred asks, "Well it probably isn't so fair enough."

Arthur chews on his lip for a moment as Alfred starts to shift away, "It is a nice dream though Alfred, I mean it, it's just… scary. You're fearless Alfred and that seems almost crazily dangerous in this world we live in."

"Fearless?" Alfred scoffs, "I'm not fearless Arthur, donning the manoeuvre gear each morning is scary!"

Arthur takes his turn to scoff, "I still have to do your straps for you, you can't even manage getting dressed yourself can you?"

Alfred laughs but draws closer, "Hmm, I do rely on you a lot but that's not what I meant, I meant that getting prepared to fight and possibly die each day is scary." He looks Arthur right in the eye, "To have someone close to you die before your eyes is scary."

Arthur looks away and fiddles with the key hanging around his neck. He'd never really considered what it had meant to Alfred when the titan had taken him instead. It hadn't mattered in the end because he'd discovered something about himself that meant that despite everything he came back. But for that time when Alfred had thought he was dead… what had that been like for him?

The inside of Arthur's stomach churned at the thought that it could have been Alfred, Alfred could have been the one who disappeared that day, Alfred could've left him alone.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred's moved over him, elbows either side of his head and looking him in the eye. "You've got to promise me never to scare my like that again okay? You're not allowed to." Arthur falters as a wet tear drop lands on his cheek and he realises that Alfred's crying. Alfred's crying because of him.

"Shhh," Arthur whispers wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck, "I promise okay, I won't leave you."

His fingers twirl through the ends of Alfred's hair as Alfred finishes sobbing into his shoulder. He could be lying, he knows that. They both know that. There are no promises possible in this world.

Alfred shifts up and brushes his lips against Arthur's, the salty taste of his tears are still there but Alfred just draws back with a smile. "Just sealing the deal~"

Arthur blinks startled and then sits up quickly, before Alfred can leave grabbing a hold of the strap round Alfred's torso bringing him back down with a crash.

He instantly realises that it was a bad idea when Alfred crashes on top of him squashing the air out of his lungs, "Al-Alfred heavy," Arthur manages before Alfred rolls them over so that Arthur's on top of Alfred.

"Hey, I'm sorry are you okay," Alfred asks brushing the hair away from Arthur's eyes.

Arthur takes a couple of deep breaths and nods his head. "I'm fine."

"phew," Alfred breathes out, I' thought I'd flattened you like one of Mattie's pancakes for a moment."

Arthur rolls his eyes at the analogy but finds that Alfred's really quite comfortable to lie on. He's warm and the rise and fall of his chest is a comfortable constancy and beneath Arthur's hand he can feel the racing pulse of Alfred's heart.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" Alfred asks seemingly cautious of where he should be putting his hands.

Arthur looks at him with a "hmmm."

"I think I am," Arthur decides.

"Was it the kiss? I'm sorry," Alfred says cheeks flaming pink.

"Yes it was the kiss," Arthur says drawing himself up to Alfred's face. "It was a pathetic excuse of a kiss, you'd better try again."

* * *

Well this morning I woke up with the idea of you know what? Today let's write about Pirates for the USUK drabbles. And then maybe you can write the one where they have dogs in advance as well that would be good to get done wouldn't it? Neither are written. Instead please have some mildly sappy USUK in the Attack on Titan universe because I started listening to the music track for some reason. For anyone who doesn't know what Attack on Titan is, it's essentially a post-apocalyptic set manga and anime where humanity has to live behind giant walls to protect them from giant monsters called Titans. A small part of humanity is fighting back against the titans using little flying machine thingies and some even have the ability to shift into titans which is what I was trying to imply Arthur was in this fic. If I'm being honest though it would probably be better to google it, and watch it too actually, it's good.

Anyway if I'm continuing with being honest I set about writing this without a clue what was going to happen. I had a vague idea of cloud watching and hand-holding but instead it turned out a bit more angsty? Which is probably better for the setting actually so I quite like this one for something I wrote quite quickly.

Tomorrow I will hopefully be uploading earlier because I don't think I have to go out :) Please rate and review if you like it - Sekaira

ScorpetoRoses - Yes, the last one was one of my favourites!

Magpiebee - Yeah, drabble a day is definitely plausible for me for a while yet :) And I'm glad you found the last one interesting, I've read some of the other USUK superhero ones and I really liked them but at the same time I wanted to do something a bit different so I had Alfred become a bit disenfranchised because he discovers that much like I don't see much, at least in the movies I watched, it's not black and white but grey.


	10. Dogsitter AU

Arthur shuffled impatiently in the back of the taxi and resisted the urge to ask the driver to go faster for the twelfth time.

Shiny smart work shoes tapped irritably at the floor of the cab anyway and the driver seemed to get the message and sped up slightly. Arthur huffed and crossed his arms resting them on his briefcase. He should have been home at least four hours ago but between his flight being delayed by an hour and hitting the rush hour had meant hours worth of traffic and he wanted to be home now for goodness sake!

It felt like it took an hour longer before they were finally turning into the village of his home. He knew in actuality that it was probably less than half an hour but really, time seemed to drag on so much when you couldn't wait to get home.

He hastily paid the taxi driver and dragged his suitcase out alongside his briefcase and almost ran up his front steps fumbling in his pocket and finding the key in record time.

There's a satisfying click as the door unlocks and Arthur lets himself into the warmth, dragging his suitcase in and propping it up inside, dumping his briefcase down by it and hurrying through without even bothering to take of his coat and shoes.

The only light is the faint light and sound of the television in the lounge and Arthur hastens to enter and pauses in the doorway.

Sat comfortable on the lap of the dogsitter Winston's ear's perk up and he jumps up excitedly much to the shock of the dog-sitter who laughs as Winston's paws tickle him as he wriggles his way off the dogsitter's lap and runs over to Arthur.

Arthur drops to his knees and fondles him happily cooing at him much like one would to a baby. Winston barks back cheerfully and licks his face.

Another dog in the room perks up curiously and bounds over before deciding it likes Arthur and promptly sets about slobbering over Arthur's face. Arthur laughs and let's the dog push him to the floor and he's just so happy to be home that it doesn't matter.

"Woah, I'm sorry, Lady likes kisses," his dogsitter apologises tugging the dog back by the collar quickly and holding out a hand.

Arthur accepts and lets the strong and calloused hand tug him back up onto his feet.

"Thank you," Arthur says, brushing his hand across the slobber on his cheek.

"Let me get that," his dogsitter says with a laugh reaching into his pocket for a tissue and carefully wiping it across Arthur's cheek in a gentle caress.

"Thanks again, "Arthur whispers this time suddenly caught by how handsome his dogsitter is. He's taller than he is and broader too, he still has a youthful face though, bright blue eyes and a crop of wheat blonde hair tousled over his head.

"I'm Alfred," He introduces, "Thanks for hiring me by the way."

"No, thank you," Arthur says again. Such a last minute change in the plans at work had sent him abroad for the week and he'd barely had a day to find a dogsitter for Winston. "I hope Winston behaved well?"

"Oh your little Corgi's great mister, he and Lady get along like a house on fire. …Not that I actually set your house on fire, everything's been fine I promise." Alfred says happily, running a hand through his hair as he fumbles around his words.

"That's good, he doesn't always like strangers, do you Winnie?" Arthur coos at the end crouching down to pat Winston's head again and give him a scratch behind the ear.

"he's been brilliant all week, I think I've quite fallen for his charms," Alfred laughs as Lady comes to flop down on top of his feet. "And Lady really has too!"

Arthur nods and strokes the fluffier dog as well, "She's lovely, is she yours?"

"Yep! She's an American water Spaniel," Alfred says proudly, "She likes to get muddy in other words although she's also generally pretty good at bath time I suppose."

Arthur smiles, "Sounds fair enough, How much is it I owe you?" He asks hand reaching for his wallet, he'd made sure to keep enough cash on him.

"Uh… well actually," Alfred stutters and Arthur stands up curiously. "I mean technically you're still kinda a stranger but,"

"Arthur," Arthur interrupt realising that he hasn't actually introduced himself yet, "I'm Arthur," and if he was complete honest then it was also because he didn't want to be on stranger terms with the cute American dogsitter.

"Well Arthur you've been great to me and Lady all week really and Winston hasn't been a chore at all and I really like him and Lady does too and I really think they'd miss each other so instead of payment could you perhaps let me visit again with Lady, we could go out on walks together and stuff if you want and I could take you out for a coffee?" Alfred says all in a rush.

"You… want to go out for coffee?" Arthur asks watching the pink flush on Alfred's cheeks.

"Well… yes?" Alfred tries.

Arthur can hardly help but blush himself at the implication behind Alfred's words. "I – I'd like that, there's the teashop at the park around the corner if you like?"

"Ye-ah, Yeah that sounds great," Alfred says jubilantly.

Winston gives a happy bark as if he knows exactly what's going on and Lady pounces on him as a big ball of fluffy energy.

Arthur and Alfred watch in amusement as the two roll around the room and offer each over a shy smile and both know that they're going to get on just fine.

* * *

It's late! I'm so sorry! I had this half written and then we had an impromptu movie night and the next thing I know it's gone midnight! I'm sorry, I thought I'd have more time today than I did but on a side note grandparents can be really awesome when it comes to cleaning stuff out (ie they pass stuff on.) This one is another story prompted by Magpiebee who suggested that pet dogs would be really cute. And it really is. I'd considered Nekotalia before which I probably will come back to but dogs are adorable too! I don't own any and I don't really know what dogsitting for a long period of time includes or pays like because the closest I've got to dogsitting is babysitting for people who have dogs. (greyhounds have a lovely temperament, a chug (chihuahua + pug) on your lap is basically a really cute hot water bottle and big fluffy dogs give the best hugs.)

Arthur's dog is called Winston after Winston Churchill and is a Corgi because despite being a Welsh breed it's often iconicly associated with Britain in general because the Queen has several of them. Alfred's dog is a American Water Spaniel essential because I typed American dog breeds into Google and saw this and they're really cute and are playful which also essentially sums up Alfred so I thought it would be a good match :) She's called Lady because of the first Lady in America, essentially I figured that in this AU Lady would be the most important girl in Alfred's life with the exception of his mother. As for if a date was a bit fast I think what sealed the idea in Alfred's case was Lady liking Arthur, a dog's judgement is great but also I think that seeing someone else's house really helps you get to know that person so Arthur isn't really a stranger to Alfred. Also I always seem to have Alfred deliberate over loving Arthur for ages or just take a move straight away because he can't wait. There doesn't seem to be an in-between. When it comes to Arthur I figure in this AU he is kind of lonely, works most of the time and won't deny himself the chance to date and fall in love if the opportunity is there.

Gosh I rambled on quite a bit sorry, please rate and review :) - Sekaira


	11. Wizard's Apprentice AU

Alfred gave a happy snore into his pillow and rolled over in his sleep. In his head everything was perfect and he was returning home a hero after a long adventurous journey full of danger and magic but he had prevailed through everything defeated a baddie and even got a cute boyfriend/sidekick thrown in as well!

Alfred gave another snore and mumbled incoherently into his pillow.

Matthew raises an eyebrow at his mess of a brother as he was brushes his teeth and wonders if he should attempt to wake him up for the twelfth time that morning. Considering the last time he had tried all that had happened was that Alfred had stubbornly rolled over mumbling something about not letting anyone defeat him Matthew had given up once more and gone to get ready himself, it seemed like it wouldn't be worth the effort. No doubt Alfred would complain later when he actually woke up but he _had_ tried several times.

Although… if he was feeling slightly more devious… he and Alfred would be heading separate ways for a year come today so he'd planned on being nice but if Alfred insisted on being obstinate…

Mattie picked his wand up off the bathroom counter and coaxed some water out of the tap with it and sent it wobblingly through to Alfred's room concentrating hard on not dropping it and soaking the floor. When it's floating wickedly above Alfred's peacefully sleeping face Matthew gives an impish grin and sends another spell in it's direction turning the water icy cold. _Good morning Alfred_ Matthew thinks gleefully.

Alfred wakes up with a start, yelling, cursing, shaking and shivering as his hair sticks to his face and water drips down his nose, the top of his night shirt soaked.

"_Mattie_," Alfred whines.

"Oh, shut up," Matthew says knowing what's coming.

"Mattie, how could you?" Alfred laments dramatically, "Your only brother, your other half, the one who's always by your side…"

"Stop getting sappy," Matthew says entirely without sympathy. "You're the one who told me to wake you up early but then this morning you refused to get up because _somebody _refused to go to sleep before midnight," Matthew says pointedly.

Alfred gives an embarrassed grin and slips out of bed his foot hitting the suitcase all ready and packed at the end of his bed.

"Thanks for getting me up, I guess?" Alfred says yawning and stretching out unable to help the goofy smile at the prospect of today, "I can't wait to get there early and be the first to read the list!"

Matthew pauses and glances at the clock. "Before you notice anything Alfred can I just mention how hard you were to wake up this morning?"

"Hmm?" Alfred questions getting up and … noticing the clock.

"MATTIE WE'RE GONNA BE LATE" Alfred yells going into full panic mode running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"It doesn't matter if we're not the first ones there Al!" Matthew yells right back toothbrush still in his mouth annoyed that he's now locked out of the bathroom.

"It matters to me!" Alfred yells back through the door as he pulls of his wet night shirt and shivers again, "I don't know about you but _I _want to find out who I'm going to be living with for a year!"

Matthew rolls his eyes, "We're staying with already trained Wizard's to learn advanced magic for a year Alfred, you don't have to worry about who you're staying with."

"Yeah, see if you're still saying that when you see who you've got!" Alfred retorts jumping in the shower and Matthew gives up completely deciding that as Alfred's going to no doubt drag him to school the moment he feels presentable he might as well be ready himself.

Personally so long as they don't mind his pet polar bear then he doesn't really care who he ends up with. How bad could it be?

xxx

"No, no, no, no, no," Matthew murmurs frantically retracing the line from his name in the hope he's read it wrong.

As they'd both known the board had been packed by the time they'd got there and they'd had to wait, patiently by Matthew and impatiently by Alfred, to find out who they were assigned to. It had taken nearly twenty minutes for the board to be clear enough for them to reach the front but at least it meant they didn't have frantic students behind them trying to find their own names.

"Who you got Mattie?" Alfred asks finger running down the list in search of his own name.

Matthew retraces the line again. And then once more to check. "Gilbert Beilschmit…" Matthew says slowly.

Alfred bursts out laughing, "As in the crazy older brother of Ludwig who graduated a few years back?"

"Yes," Matthew says crossly folding his arms. He knew that Gilbert was good with magic but also that he was a bit unorthodox… He'd probably have to spend nights outside trying to make it snow or something else stupid like that.

Alfred on the other hand can't help but continue laughing at the pout on his brother's face. "I just can't believe they paired someone as sensible as you up with Gilbert though! Isn't he the one who 'accidentally' blew up the top of the mountain last year!"

Matthew grumbles to himself and tries to reassure himself that it's probably a good sign if he's paired up with a powerful wizard. Probably.

"Well who are you matched with?" Matthew retorts desperately hoping Alfred has a worse deal than him so that can laugh right back.

Alfred finishes searching the list and traces the line from his name, "Arthur Kirkland?" he says feeling that he should probably recognise the name.

Matthew splutters, "Did you say Arthur Kirkland?!"

"Yes?" Alfred says peering closer at the name, "Should I know him?"

Matthew swallows heavily, "Gilbert's year, graduated top of class, named most powerful wizard of the decade, from the Kirkland line, summoned a _dragon_ when he was six, can talk to unicorns, blessed by the fairies, fixed the mountain Gilbert blew up Arthur Kirkland?"

"Yes." A voice says from behind them irritably.

The twins turn around and find a slightly shorter than them man with messy blonde hair and thick eyebrows, with a green wizards' cloak hanging from his shoulders glaring up at them.

"And it was two dragons," he corrects absently, "A mother and child, they still come to visit me sometimes."

"I, uh, you're Arthur?" Alfred mumbles uncontrollably unable to decide whether this was really cool or if this guy was just going to be really strict. He looked strict.

Arthur glances over at Alfred irritably, "Say goodbye now, I live a way away so I came to fetch you rather than have to deal with what will happen if you got lost. You'd better be quick about it too, I left a potion brewing."

Alfred gulps and nods suddenly not sure what to make of the situation.

"Bye Al," Matthew whispers pulling his brother into a hug, "Look after yourself."

"You too Mattie," Alfred says feeling like he's a bout to tear up (Hero's don't cry!) "Forget everything I said, you're going to do great with Gilbert and become an awesome wizard."

"You too, Al," Matthew whispers back all emotional over his brother being so nice with his words.

Arthur clicks his tongue behind them and they break apart. Matthew waving goodbye as he headed off dragging his suitcase behind him. Alfred waved back before turning around to face his own mentor.

He couldn't decide what to make of him, he had his reputation for being amazing at magic but just looking at him Alfred couldn't sense it, Arthur was smaller and slighter than he was, with a pale face that made it look like he didn't spend enough time outside. But he did have a small spattering of freckles across his nose so maybe Alfred was wrong. Then Arthur's hair was a complete mess. Couldn't a wizard use magic or something to sort that out? The eyebrows too. Alfred had done so, he'd enchanted a lock of hair at the font of his head with a levitating charm because he thought it looked cool.

Arthur stared back at him with critically with an expression that Alfred almost felt that it looked like he was reading his mind. Wait, what if he was! He'd heard some could do that.

"No I can't read your mind Alfred," Arthur sighs.

"But you just did!" Alfred protests.

"I read your face not your mind," Arthur corrects, "You're as open as a book."

"Am not," Alfred sulks although he can't help but wonder if Arthur is right. Nobody's ever had any trouble working out what sort of person he is yet he can't for the life of him figure out Arthur.

"It's not a bad thing," Arthur states, "Now hand," He demands placing his own palm up in the air.

"What?" Alfred asks confused.

Arthur raises a prominent eyebrow. "Do you want to go home or not?"

"I, well sure," Alfred says grabbing a hold of his suitcase in one hand and placing his other hand in Arthur's. There's a sudden rush of connection and Alfred gasps aloud at the feeling of emotions running through him.

"That's our bond," Arthur states calmly but there's a flush to his cheeks that tells him that Arthur is feeling the exact same thing. "It'll bind us for the year. I'll take us home now."

The school in front of Alfred distorts for a moment before disappearing in a rush of colour but something about a comforting squeeze from the other man's hand convinces him that the next year's going to be amazing.

* * *

Here's today's drabble~ I'm sorry if it isn't hugely USUKish it's sort of more setting it up for later isn't it? Maybe I'll add another one-shot to this series that lins into this if you'd all like one?

As for this I just wanted to write about Wizard's and that turned into Wizard!Alfred doing an apprenticeship at Wizard!Arthur's for a year. I think this could be a pretty cool dynamic and I was imagining all the other students that would exist as well, as you can probably tell from the potential PruCan I slipped in. I was also kind of thinking that Chelles would be an apprentice to Francis, Lovino to Antonio, Feliciano to Roderich and Ludwig to Elizabeta. Maybe I should expand on this and make it a bigger story...

As for the difference in power I'm not really sure, I said that Arthur could summon dragons by the time he was six but Mattie struggled to dump some water on top of Alfred's head when they're probably around 16 years old? Let's just say that Mattie's average and that Arthur's super-powerful and that you're magical ability increases lots when you're in your apprenticeship.

Hope you liked this one! If you want me to expand on this either in one shots or a full fic then let me know and I'll try my best! - Sekaira

Also I went back and edited all the fics before this for errors but if I've missed any please let me know!

ScorpetoRoses - The ability to write one of these a day is scaring me too if I'm honest but I'm becoming a bit addicted to it actually.

illegalinnocence - Thanks for both you're reviews! The longer story should hopefully be coming soonish because I'm working on it but I want a few chapters of it before I start posting so that I'm sure I know where I'm going with it :) And after that I'd be happy to expand on one of this short fics, maybe I'll put up a poll afterwards!

Magpiebee - Yeah I wasn't sure how well Attack on Titan would be known but it came to writing the fic and that's just what I felt like writing so I'm glad it comes across well enough even if you haven't seen it. And grey-Alfred is just something I really like because I can't actually see him viewing anyone as completely evil which probably makes being a hero quite hard! And the dog-drabble was so much fun to write, I'm glad you like it, it was such a good prompt though because I'm not sure I'd have thought I've writing them with dogs for ages otherwise... and for Alfred making his move quickly it just sort of happened, I was going to take it slower but it reached a point in the conversation where I just realised that Alfred was going to ask Arthur out right away and Arthur was going to accept :)


	12. Fantasy Hunter AU

If I said the woods are dark then that would be an understatement, they're more than dark it's like the depths of an abyss. But there is just enough light creeping through the trees to illuminate soft shadows and the rough and twisted shapes of the trees. It turns the woods into to a place of nightmares.

And nightmares there are, running around and roaming through the forest ready to prey on any foolish enough to enter. And once it is dark enough… then they will turn to the city.

"_Arthur!_" My fool of a companion hisses across the trees to me, sat on the branch and wriggling his legs over as if he's playing bait.

"_You're too loud_," I whisper back. He's always been an idiot but there's no doubt that he's good at what we do so I keep him around. If he hadn't been so good I think I'd have been tempted to leave him to the wolves.

"Well maybe you're too nervous" Alfred retorts. And he's bloody speaking normally.

"I said _whisper_!" I hiss back furiously.

"You can hardly call that whispering Arthur." Alfred deadpans with that stupid look of his where he can look doofy and smart and make sense all at the same time.

I hate that look.

"Wel-" I snap of my response and look down out the ground. Was it just me or did I hear?

"_Well…_?" Alfred mocks.

"Shhh!" I say waving a hand at him and then jabbing downwards sharply with my thumb. There's something down there I know it, I can just about make out movement in the shadows.

Alfred raises an eyebrow as he looks down between his feet, "Look like we've got company to this private affair haven't we?"

"_Private affair_?" I say angrily, "We're sat in trees to hunt down demons!"

"Finally willing to go public?" is all Alfred says completely passing over my point.

"No way in hell," I murmur and lift my bow. If Alfred would just be quiet for a moment and the thing below would just stay still…

"Good thing we're not in hell then'" Alfred says stepping down onto the branch below him and lifting his own weapon over his shoulder.

"Well you certainly look like you are" I retort. A scythe as a weapon, how ostentatious.

"You're talking trash Artie, I'm the bringer of death to those who deserve to die," Alfred exclaims dramatically and at least moderately quietly for Alfred meaning the demon I am tracking stays below us.

"Now you just sound morbid," I say sarcastically. If the demon would just move a little closer to the left…

"You know I could just go down there and kill it right?" Alfred says glancing up at me.

"Alfred we came to this agreement ages ago," I repeat in annoyance. "I track and kill and do so stealthily so that perhaps we can find their source and you are merely here for in case anything goes badly, besides this far into the forest your scythe is practically useful unless you want to get it stuck in a tree?"

"Not useless," Alfred mutters pouting now, great now he's sulking, how can he go to from horny teenager to stroppy child so quickly?

Sighing I shift my crouch on the tree for a better angle. Missing could have disastrous consequences but so long as I have a clear shot then I can shoot it no problem.

I shuffle one step further on the branch because this is the perfect shot, clear of all the shrubbery and branches and then we'll be safe to while away another note in the woods in peace.

'_SNAP'_

"ARTHUR" Alfred yells and it takes me that split moment to realise the branch under my foot had grown too thin for my weight.

I scrunch my eyes up and try to ignore the rush of wind at my ears. I'll be fine, I'll be fine. It'll all be over quickly. Oh I pray to the gods it'll end quickly because the alternative…

With a soft '_Thwump_' I land. But not on the hard forest ground.

"Hey, Arthur you 'kay?" Alfred wheezes from beneath me.

"Yo-You" I shake vividly and stumble upright off him.

"Your Hero?" Alfred tries cracking a grin but makes no move to get up.

"You bleeding idiot!" I yell. "Why would you do that!" It doesn't make sense. Everything Alfred does doesn't make sense. He's young and cheerful. He should be one of the many prey of the city. Not a hunter of the woods.

"You said so yourself Arthur," Alfred says wincing as he sits up, "I'm here for if anything goes wrong."

"I didn't mean like this," I say frantically kneeling down next to him and forcing him to lie back down again.

"Artie," Alfred breathes out slowly.

"Yes," I answer panicked and kneeling closer, please, please, please let him be okay.

"Watch out, behind…" Alfred whispers and winces as he tries to get up again.

I slip a glance over my shoulder and spot the glints of red in the darkness. Figures we hadn't scared the demon away. It had merely gone to fetch the pack. "Don't worry," I say reassuringly giving Alfred's hair a soft stroke. I didn't often let my emotions get the better of me, especially when hunting but I could let that pass right now.

"Arthur I can't fight right now," Alfred admits as if it wasn't already obvious enough.

"I will," I answer slipping another glance over my shoulder where the demons wait. They know I'm watching them. They're just waiting for the right point to strike.

"With a bow and arrow at close range?" Alfred scoffs, "Just run Arthur,"

"Don't be stupid," I say running my hand through his hair one last time. I let my other hand slide down to his waist and pick up the scythe that landed next to us.

A growl from behind us marks the start and I stand up.

"This time I'll protect you."

* * *

Here's today's fic :) Sorry it's a bit late I've also been doing some more writing because I wanted to join in PruHun week so I'll be uploading that as well shortly, please check out if you like PruHun as well! As well as that I also created a side Tumble for my writing, it's under the name Sekaira-Fics so please check out if you want. It'll be the same stories but if any of you find it easier to use Tumblr or think it would be easier to chat or stuff on there then go ahead, I'm always up to talking and accepting any prompt requests.

As for this one ScorpetoRoses gave me the idea although I kinda ran with it in a different direction. I hope you like it nether the less! As for the weapon choices I've always seen Arthur as a sort of Robin Hood with a bow and arrow. Alfred on the other hand I have no idea. It just happened. This isn't my favourite written piece of them but I do like the two being protective of each other and sticking together. Plus what do you think of the first person? I use a mixture of third and first in my writing all the time and I used to be dreadfully in that I'd be flipping between the two in a single paragraph, I've definitely improved since then! Do you think it's better worse? Is it worth trying again sometime for these fics do you think?

Anyway I hope you liked this one :) - Sekaira

Lavosse - Yeah that seems to be the general concuss, I can definitely turn it into a full fic it just might be a while in the making, I've already get ideas for it in the back of my mind though so if I let it stew there for a bit it can develop nicely :)

Magpiebee - Thank you, I think I'll definitely be expanding on this one although I think the more popular idea was to turn it into a full fic instead so I'll be doing that at some point in the future :)

Milk of Awesomness - Planning to do so! You're definitely right though, originally it wasn't going to be such a begin to a story p but a proper oneshot but the idea just developed and I wrote a beginning to something instead :)

ScorpetoRoses - The OTP. One of the best methods to gather you're attention ;) Although to be honest that works on me too!


	13. Fantasy Creature AU

Alfred presses himself back against the wall and waits for the guards' torch to sweep past him. His heart is thudding painfully in his chest and his brain is whirring ahead of him at a hundred miles an hour.

This would be worth it. It would definitely be worth it.

The guard moves on and Alfred slinks further forward. There wasn't much further to go but this part would be the hardest, the security was the tightest around this segment but he'd spent months planning this and there was no way he was going to let it fail. He'd never get a second chance.

Twenty minutes of heart-pounding sneaking later and Alfred stands with relief on the door outside his target. He was finally here.

Creaking open the door Alfred slips inside and flips on the light in the small cell.

Arthur hisses angrily and bristles at him, sharp nails baring themselves still willing to fight back.

"Hey, Arthur, it's okay it's me," Alfred says slowly walking forward.

Arthur calms down when he spots him, lowering his hands and rushing towards him wrapping his arms around his neck.

Alfred relaxes into the embrace, wrapping his arms around the smaller man protectively. He'd look after him.

"I'm going to take you away from here Arthur," Alfred whispers softly. He doesn't know Arthur's real name and he has no idea how much of what he says Arthur understands but somehow they still manage to communicate. Arthur had simply been the name that Arthur hadn't snorted at him at with disgust. Well Oberon had perhaps been a bit far-fetched.

Arthur tilts his head and Alfred realises that he hasn't understood anything. And he has no idea how to explain. But so long as he could get Arthur out of here none of it mattered.

Arthur settles back into his embrace nuzzling his face into the crook of Alfred's shoulder and unfurling his wings happily. They stir the air behind him slightly and he lifts a couple of centimetres off the ground.

Alfred reaches back and strokes at the skin where skin melded into wings, they spread out in a semi-translucent green and reminded Alfred of a dragon-fly although he was sure the shape was slightly different. Green dust floats off with every flap of Arthur's wings and Alfred catches some in his hand before letting it fall and glitter to the floor.

Alfred can remember the amazement he felt when he first saw them. They'd become pretty aware of the creatures living in the depths of the forest recently but Arthur was the only one they'd ever managed to capture. Alfred had been just a rookie scientist but while the higher-ups decided how they wanted to proceed Alfred had been put in charge of looking after him.

It all started so well actually. Arthur had been rather naturally put out but Alfred had spent weeks convincing him that they didn't want to harm him, they just wanted to know what he was and learn more about him and his people and culture. It had become obviously clear that Arthur hadn't understood anything he said but between a lot of silly arm gestures and some even sillier doodles on a whiteboard the message had come across and even made Arthur laugh.

The breakthrough had come though when he discovered that Arthur had a fondness for tea. His kind, Alfred had discovered, didn't eat meat, nor did they actually need to consume much. Most of their energy came through their wings which Alfred had discovered worked rather like leaves. It made sense with the vein like patterns running through them. They took light from the sun and converted it. Other than that they mostly needed water, which is where the tea came in and they took a few other nutrients in through fruit mostly. Alfred had discovered that Arthur had a fondness for strawberries.

So everyday Alfred would take Arthur to sit by the big window in his own office and let Arthur soak up the sun, drink some tea and they'd share a box of whatever fruits Alfred had brought with him that day.

Day after day and Alfred had started noticing that Arthur had become eager in waiting for his visits. Instead of sitting and sulking on the bed he'd be stood by the door waiting for him and as the weeks past Arthur had turned around and presented Alfred with his wings allowing him to study them in detail.

More than the opportunity to study them though Alfred had relished in the trust Arthur had placed in him by doing such an act.

But of course it hadn't stayed like that for ever.

The Higher-ups had come to their decision. They wanted to truly see what Arthur was capable of.

And Alfred had been stupid enough not to question it as he escorted Arthur over to them and given him a gentle reassuring squeeze of his hand and told him not to be nervous even if he couldn't understand him.

He had been oh so stupid.

Arthur had come back with bruises and burn marks, shrugging off Alfred's worried hand and pulling the covers over himself as he hid in the bed.

Arthur had become increasingly violent after that and as the bruises and burns persisted whenever they took him Alfred no longer believed that they could be 'accidents.'

Teatime had disappeared when Arthur could no longer be coaxed out of his room. After the time they had come and forcible dragged him away to the testing chamber Alfred lost it. What had happened to ethics? What had happened to learning about his culture and life? What had happened to make them treat Arthur as if he was so much lesser?

Unfortunately bursting in and ripping the electrodes off Arthur had been stupidly rash even as Arthur had slumped against him thankfully Alfred had realised he shouldn't have done that. Not yet at least.

Because naturally he was fired and that left no one to protect Arthur. He'd had to spend months planning how to get back into his workplace and how to get Arthur out. Because once Arthur was out he could flee back home and his kind would know never to come close to the humans again. They would be safe.

But it was months of agony, waiting and worrying over what could be happening to Arthur.

But he was here now. He was here now and Arthur was still here. He was still here to be saved. And he could do that now. He wasn't going to fail again.

Alfred let his hands brush across Arthur's back and he cringed at the marks marring the flesh that certainly hadn't been there before. When his hands fell to his waist Alfred had to suck in a deep breath. Arthur had always been on the skinny side but this was ridiculous. Had he not eaten since Alfred had last taken him to tea? He was practically _dying_.

He had to get Arthur out of here now.

Grabbing a hold of Arthur's hands and then deciding that Arthur was probably not in the best condition to run Alfred turned around and held his arms out for Arthur. The message was clear and Arthur climbed onto his back and rested his head tiredly on Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred hefted him up slightly worried by how light he was and set off. He wouldn't have long now. Sneaking in was one thing but it was case of getting out as quickly as possible to. Alfred takes a series of twisting turns. The alarm is already blaring behind him sensing the different energy Arthur emits has left the cell. Alfred takes another turn and hears footsteps heading in the wrong direction and feels thankfully he spent time planning this one out. The door's where too obvious of an exit. He was headed to where there wasn't such a traditional exit and that actually made the security less tight.

There's a speck of light down the next corridor and Alfred runs towards it eagerly. The building was full of skylights and he'd managed to open this one beforehand. With the help of a heavy stone but sure but it was open none the less. And nobody had noticed it in this disused portion of the building.

Alfred set Arthur down gently just before they reached the shards of broken glance on the floor and pointed first at Arthur then at the skylight. He'd known that however _'smart' _these scientists were supposed to be they wouldn't know Arthur like he did. Because Arthur could fly far higher than a couple of centimetres. The wings shouldn't have made it possible, they were too light, to flimsy, too small. But they did.

Alfred reaches in for one last hug and squeezes Arthur desperate to keep him safe in his hold forever. But Arthur would be safer with his own kind. And Alfred was willing to do whatever to make sure that happened. He knew there was no way to get through the skylight himself. It was too high and he couldn't hide forever. He didn't have an escape plan for himself. It wouldn't have been possible. But it was worth it.

Arthur's still in his hold and Alfred wonders if he's scared. But he knows Arthur can make it home. However weak his body is at the moment Arthur is strong.

He releases Arthur with a soft sigh and gives him a gentle push in the direction of the skylight. He has to let him go.

Arthur looks back at him as he lifts himself off the ground and hovers in the air above the glinting shards of glass in the moonlight. Arthur looks ethereal and Alfred smiles at the sight. This is what Arthur should look like. Free.

Shouts echo down the corridor followed by the heavy thumping of footsteps. Arthur stays where he is and watches. Alfred steps a little further forward cautious of the glass by his feet and gestures again for Arthur to leave. He _has_ to.

Arthur pauses and then ducks back down twisting behind Alfred agilely. Alfred turns his head wondering what on earth Arthur's doing because he has to get going _now_! When Arthur's hands slip under his arms and start pulling him up. His wings are flapping frantically and he puffs hard with exertion as he pulls both off them up and towards the skylight in to the safety of the moonlight.

* * *

Okay here's today's instalment! I really like this one actually I think it turned out quite well. If i didn't make it obvious enough though Arthur's a fae. I didn't want to rush anything with this one so they're not so much in a relationship but the attraction is definitely there and they trust each other and value each other a lot which is a good base. I like scientist Alfred because I figure he would be a very morale scientist who wants to experience and learn not just write a thesis and become famous. And Arthur's mind here is a bit more clouded because it's all from Alfred's point of view, but just because he can't talk to Alfred doesn't mean he's having his own very intellectual thoughts in his mind I'm sure.

I hope you like this one! - Sekaira

ScorpetoRoses - Alfred in Pyrrha's outfit made me laugh :) If that's the case then Arthur has Ruby's cloak other than it's green :)


	14. Masquerade Ball

England shuffled irritably in the corner of the room and watched the dancing progress. A masquerade ball of all the things the American could think of. There wasn't even an occasion for this. He'd simply barged into the world meeting and informed everyone that he was holding a party at the end of the month, everyone had to come and everyone had to wear a mask.

So here England found himself, in a smart black suit, crisp white shirt and a bow tie, shiny black dancing shoes even shiner than the ballroom floor and a mask that covered the top of his face including his eyebrows which actually meant that if he kept quiet that it was very hard for anyone to tell who he was.

It probably helped that there were a lot of humans here as well though. The Ballroom was thriving with chatter and dancing and England was watching it all critically. He used to like masquerade balls. Back in the old times where the consequences barely mattered and everyone's dancing was perfectly trained into them. Nowadays though there was simply too much that could go wrong. How many political relations could be ruined? And why was everyone's dancing so sloppy?

It had allowed him to pick out a few of the nations from amongst the throngs though. They naturally danced better than everyone else in the hall.

He'd danced with one of the human girls at the party and she'd stepped on his feet no fewer than five times!

He'd stuck to nations after that. Nations were much easier to dance with and they too did not find a huge amount of necessity in conversation whilst dancing. He'd swept someone he was sure was Belarus around the dancefloor as well as Belgium, France had come along at one point and it was obvious who he was even behind the mask that covered his face. He'd twirled Seychelles round in a Waltz and even danced with the ever cheerful Spain. He danced with one of the Italian twins as well although he couldn't tell which. He was fairly certain he'd danced with Liechtenstein as well but for how alike they looked it could have been Switzerland.

But now he was fed up of offers to dance from chatty humans and had retreated into the corner with a wine glass determined to sit the rest of this ridiculous party out. He wasn't even entirely sure why he'd attended in the first place. What had he hoped? That he could find the one he loved and sweep him off into a dance that left him swooning so badly that he had to love him back? Complete and utter codswallop.

He couldn't even spot the American in the crowd.

Oh he had it bad.

He drained the last of his wine glass and wondered if it was worth skirting around the edge of the dancing to find a refill. He felt like if he was going to last another few hours at this thing then he'd have to end up smashed by the end of it. Providing France hadn't already drained the supplies of wine. Maybe there was something stronger on offer?

England set the wine glass down on a nearby table and started to edge his way around the dancefloor. There were plenty of people dancing now that everybody had gorged themselves on the plentiful selection of food at the buffet. The only real sign he'd had of the American being here was that the plate of Hamburgers had disappeared rather quickly.

He was nearly there when one of the pairs of dancers split up even though the song hadn't finished. The lady disappeared into the crowd while the man… well he was approaching him.

England shook his head and made to move on. He had to be mistaken.

But he wasn't. The man stopped in front of him, blocking his way and offered England his hand with a bright toothy smile. England paused and then sighed internally and took the man's hand. It would be rude to refuse such a direct offer.

The man didn't speak at all just pulled England closer, placing a hand on England's waist and pulling them back towards the dancers. England grumbled to himself again at having to follow but he supposed it had been the man who had asked him to dance.

He let himself fall into the man's pattern focusing on his feet. He really didn't want them stepped on again. They continued dancing but as the song faded away the man's grip on his waist tightened a fraction and England resolved himself to another dance with this mysterious man.

It wasn't so bad he thought as the music began once more. The man knew what he was doing and England had eventually become less cautious about his feet and relaxed into the hold. He was handsome too from what England could tell and that was always a nice bonus. The man had tanned skin and a bright smile, was taller than him, a blue mask covered most of his face and he had slicked back hair that England couldn't quite tell the colour of because the man was wearing a hat. Was it blonde? Or brown? Or was that just the shadow?

The second song ended as well and again the man's grip on his waist tightened. England raised an eyebrow, not that the man could tell, how many songs did he intend to dance?

The music started once more and the man pulled him closer so they were flush against each other with his hand spread on England's back. Stepping them through the steps carefully, England could barely hear the music as he shut his eyes and let himself fall for the allure of this stranger. It was odd but something about him felt comfortable and familiar and for England it was better than he'd felt in a long time.

He almost felt sad that despite it all and how much more relaxed he felt in the hold of this man he wasn't prepared in the slightest to do away with the frustration of pining after America.

The third song came to an end, then a forth and then a fifth as England tightened his hold on the man's hand as each song came to an end. He wasn't willing to give up on America but he could remain in the comforting embrace of this man for a little longer couldn't he?

A sixth song came to an end and both of the men paused, neither wanted to stop but both were now tired and with a deep sigh England's partner pulled him forward for a hug and then let go.

"Thank you for dancing with me, I… never mind," The man said. His hand was twitching as if he wanted to reach and take England's hand once more.

England paused, the man's accent was American and for a ridiculous crazy moment he thought it was America before remembering that most of the humans here had an American accent.

"May I know who you are?" England asks unable to stop his voice catching. He likes this person. Not as much as he knows he likes America but he knows that this is a person that he wants to know.

"hmm," The man replies, "All you need to know is that I know who you are England, and that this whole event is for you," He answers with a bitter chuckle. "Not that it's quite fulfilled it's purpose."

"Purpose?" England questions staring around the ballroom, "And what do you mean this is for me?"

The man stays very silent and England suddenly feels annoyed. No one tells England only half a story.

"Tell me." He demands fixing the man with the best glare he can manage in the circumstances.

The man chuckles, "That sounds more like the you I know."

"If I know you so well then why can't you tell me who you are?" England retorts frustrated.

"You know I think I've got my courage back," The man says instead taking England's hand again and whirling him into the centre of the ballroom.

The crowd of guests turned interested at the sudden spectacle and England flushed in embarrassment. He was never good at being at the centre of people's attention.

"ENGLAND I LOVE YOU!" The man in front of him yells suddenly, knocking both England and the crowd out of their thoughts.

A few of the nations around the room chuckle realising what's going on and England stares at the man dumbfounded.

Somebody… loved him?

The man shift and gives him a smile before making a move as if he's going to leave now he's said what he wanted to.

England reaches out desperately and grabs hold of the man's coat tails before he can disappear. He has to know who he is. He has to. You can't just tell someone that and leave.

"Please," England chokes up his voice overwhelmed with emotion, "If you love me then take your mask off."

The man pauses and turns back with a deep flush staining his cheeks. He watches England for a minute and England keeps his eyes open and looks right back. Slowly the man reaches up a hand and removes his mask.

England is shocked.

"America?"

* * *

It's late again! I'm so sorry, it's technically still today so it's better than I've managed previously but I really should try to update earlier. But tada, masquerade ball!I can't go through a drabble series without one of these! Also you'll find that today's PruHun drabble sort of links into this vaguely if you're interested in reading that as well.

America planned this whole extravagant party so he could make an awesome confession to England and then almost chickened out of it. Sounds like something America would do to me. As for England, he's so sure that it can't be America that even when it becomes pretty obvious it is he's telling himself over and over that it couldn't be. England can be very stupid when he's obstinate about something.

I have a favour to ask though and that would be prompts for this drabble series, It'd be good to have them stock piled up so I know ahead of the day what I'm writing to be honest... Thanks in advance! - Sekaira


	15. Midnight Fluff

England tossed over in his sleep once more. He'd rolled backwards and forwards for hours but it didn't seem to help out all. If anything all he'd done was made his bed too warm. Sighing he turned his pillow over and rested on his head on the cooler side.

There. That was nicer. He could get to sleep now. Surely.

England groaned and rolled over once more only to face the source of his problem.

America lay next to him, snoring softly and sleeping like a log. Trust him to have no problem sleeping.

It wasn't so much America's snoring or even the fact it was America itself that bothered England. They were in a relationship after all and they both loved and cared for each other. They went on dates and cuddled up together on the sofa watching a movie.

England just couldn't get used to having someone sharing his bed.

It was years and years of mistrust that had piled up inside him that refused to let him let down his defences down so far as to sleep with another nation so close by. It was silly and England knew it but he couldn't help it. All the memories seemed fresh in his mind, always having to sleep with a knife in his hand in case an enemy snuck up or his own ally would suddenly turn-around and stab him in the back.

It would never happen nowadays but that didn't manage to stop England from panicking. From having his heart pumping furiously and his breath coming in short nervous pants. It was stupid. Ridiculous. Incomprehensible.

"Hey, England, why are you still awake?" America murmurs sleepily opening his eyes just a crack.

"It's nothing America," England swallows heavily. It's America. He's safe around America.

America frowned, looking a little more awake, "You don't look so good England," America said propping himself up slightly and then scooping England into his arms and spooning him gently. "Nightmare?" America asked.

England sighed softly and settled back against America's chest. Somehow it felt safe and good once more. He was okay. "Something like that," England answered, "I'm okay now."

America let out a small smile, kissed the back of England's neck and then flopped back down on the pillows. "Okay, it's okay, I got you no matter what England."

England smiled and shut his eyes letting sleep claim him. America was right.

He didn't need a knife in his hand when he had America.

* * *

So this one's a lot shorter because I didn't have much time to write it last night because of I.T Coursework. (Although I now appear to have done too much because I'm sat in my I.T lesson at the moment with nothing to do other than listen to my classes random conversations.) But in the end I didn't even get to upload this last night because the internet crashed...

So here it is at the now and I'll be back later with another one! (Although I have babysitting to do so I have no idea when I'm afraid) - Sekaira

ScorpetoRoses - Prompts would definitely be useful, hopefully I'll be writing the one you mentioned yesterday today :)

Milk of Awesomeness - Angel and Demon sounds great! And forbidden love is such an interesting prompt too, I can't wait to try writing these, I don't know if I'm humourers enough to do Romeo and Juliet but I'll think about it for a bit. Thanks for all the prompts though! They're greatly appreciated!


	16. Love in the Library AU

Arthur Kirkland clucked his tongue irritably as his newest irritation arrived once more to pester him. He'd thought a job in the local library would be peaceful. Sit down in the peace and quiet, read a few books, check out the latest recommendations, maybe even meet a few like-minded people who much preferred a quiet nook and a book to watching the televisions.

Quite honestly he'd thought it would be easy, it was what he had expected of a part-time, minimum wage job. That it would be a peaceful break from his school studies.

He'd been oh so wrong.

From people he would swear intentionally placed books back in the wrong place to the Mothers who dumped their bratty child in the library with an infernally loud hand-hold consul while they went out shopping it had been the stuff of horror for Arthur.

He'd had books handed back to him with the corners _folded _over.

He was about ready to quit other than he really needed this job to pay for university later.

"So Arthur… where's the science section again?"

And then there was his latest problem. Alfred F. Jones. He was student at the same school and year although Arthur doubted that Alfred knew that. He was supposedly charismatic, gorgeous and really intelligent.

Arthur would definitely disagree.

Well actually he couldn't do much to oppose the first two, Alfred never seemed to feel nervous about just going up and talking to people smoothly. Like Arthur could ever manage that, if he managed to talk to someone he normally ended up either stuttering and stammering and looking like a fool or being snarky and mean to cover up anything that could go wrong. The solution he found was simply just not talking to people much.

And he couldn't deny that Alfred was gorgeous, how could you not be when you've got shiny gold hair, a muscular build, sparkling blue eyes framed perfectly by those glasses that made him look more sincere about anything and everything. Not that he'd been watching of course.

…Okay so he might have peeked over at him a few times. But just a few. Definitely just a few.

Intelligence was something Arthur could counter. The library wasn't even that big! Yet Alfred managed to get lost in it at least three times every visit, he could never find the right section for what he wanted, dragging Arthur away from the comfort of his books to search for the right book for Alfred. A pity Alfred always managed to find his way back to Arthur's desk though.

He wasn't even sure what Alfred did all the time in the library, when he was sat within view of the desk he barely seemed to flip over a single page in whatever book Arthur had found him this time and sometimes he just sat there doodling! Not that he'd been keeping an eye on him or anything of the sort.

"To the left," Arthur answers dryly, "Just like it was yesterday, the day before that and the week before that."

Alfred just smiles brightly at him as if he didn't catch the insult, "Thanks dude!"

And off he goes again, bloody whistling in the library.

Arthur glares but slumps down on the desk and returns to the page of his book. He couldn't be bothered to face Alfred right now and it's not like there was anyone else here. People had better things to be doing on Friday evenings.

Arthur dissolves back into his book with the kind of joy he doesn't get from much else. There was something he just really liked about this one. Normally he just stuck entirely to the classics but sometimes this modern twists and interpretations where incredibly interesting, hooking and reeling you in until you finished the entire book in a single sitting.

He's not even sure how long he's been reading when there's a large thump on his desk that shakes Arthur's elbows enough to drop the book and lose the page.

Arthur glares upwards met by a stupendously large pile of books and Alfred's cheerful face propped up on top of them.

"I'll take all of these Artie~" Alfred practically _sings_.

Arthur just continues to glare as he pushes his own book carefully to one side and then jerks the first science book from Alfred's pile watching with a small amount of satisfaction as Alfred doesn't expect it and falls on top of the next one. Maybe he'd even bite his tongue off and then he'd be quiet.

Okay so he didn't actually want that to happen but there was nothing wrong with thinking it.

Alfred moves and slumps across the desk opposite him still with that infernal grin on his face as Arthur scans each book into the system.

"Is there something you want?" Arthur asks icily as Alfred _refuses_ to stop staring at him.

Maybe he'd thought about having those eyes on him a couple of times, but everyone at school had probably thought that at some point, but that didn't mean that he knew how to react when it actually happened! In his mind and all his books he should probably be swooning and blushing and acting a bit like an idiot and Alfred with that weird hero complex off his would just arrive on a shining white horse clad in armour and sweep him off his feet.

Instead Arthur resorted as always to his defence mechanism. If he resorted to blushing to gain attention he'd be facing years of embarrassment he just knew it.

Alfred just sighs, lost completely in his world, Arthur thinks somewhat regretfully because that's completely where he'd like to be right now. "A date," Alfred answers softly.

Arthur raises an eyebrow. Right, he supposed that even if you were some supposed science genius then studying and taking textbooks out all the time was not exactly beneficial time wise for actually dating someone. Although on a flip-side it was hardly likely to stop anyone from turning Alfred time.

"Then just ask Alfred," Arthur grumbles irritably, "I hardly doubt that they'll turn you down."

Heck, _he'd_ say yes.

"You really think so?" Alfred says almost jumping over the table as he leans almost uncomfortable close to Arthur as if Arthur's opinion on the matter was everything.

"Yes," Arthur blurts out because really what else could he say.

Alfred just gives that goofy grin once more, a lopsided smile on his face and eyes that look right at him hopefully. "Do me a favour Artie?"

"It's Arthur," Arthur mumbles but he doesn't say no.

"Repeat what you said before in about 20 seconds?" Alfred says.

Arthur nods uncertainly not entirely sure even what he's supposed to say, 'yes' or 'Arthur?'

"-With me?"

Arthur panics for a moment realising that he hadn't actually been listening. But it had been a question right? That meant that he should be saying –"Yes?"

"Alright!" Alfred cheers pumping his fist in the air, he sweeps all the science books into his rucksack with a sweep of his arm and before Arthur had even comprehend anything or what he's just agreed to Alfred's leant over the desk once more and kissed him on the cheek.

Arthur cannot hold back the blush this time as he sits there dumbfounded as Alfred bounces his way out of the library, "I'll sort some stuff out, you like ice-cream right? We'll have a movie night or something! I'll pick you up at 7!" A big grin on his face, bigger and brighter than Arthur's ever seen on his face before graces Alfred's face reaching all the way up to the twinkle in his eye. "It's a date!"

Before Arthur can find it in himself to say anything, Alfred's out of the door and gone.

What had just happened?

Wait.

Had he just said yes to a date with Alfred F. Jones?

* * *

Okay so I really like this one :) But it's late! Sorry, yet again my internet was being a bit patchy and after getting back late from babysitting last night I couldn't be bothered to sit and fiddle with it for a while so I just saved this one to upload with today's one which I'll upload in just a minute.

But Libraries are really lovely, I've never worked in a public library but I've worked at my old school's library and at a book shop so I have a vague idea of how annoying people can be... Can you believe that the kids used to come into the bookshop to look at the tiny fish tank we had instead of at the books!? But guilty as charged I am one of the people who turns the corner of a book as a bookmark. Only in my own books though. I would never even dream of doing that to a library book or such. I am just the kind of person who owns a lot of books, not very many bookmarks and loses things easily... which oddly enough is something I also make Arthur? But I like Arthur being totally oblivious in love, Alfred was totally coming to the library for him as well as the books, getting lost entirely on purpose but has also found the perfect place to watch Arthur while he's studying. Like Alfred was head-over-heels and Arthur couldn't see a thing. Maybe he needs Alfred's glasses.

But thanks for reading! I'll be back again with the next chapter in literally half a second. - Sekaira

Magpiebee - Don't worry about it, I get busy too I've been stuck inside all day doing coursework and homework... But I still have time for writing most of the time and it's something very fun and relaxing to do afterwards :) And I love your idea although it sounds heartbreaking as well :)


	17. British Weather

"Arthur, Arthur, you gotta wake up and come see this!"

Arthur frowns and tugs the duvet upwards over his head even as Alfred tries to tug it down. It's cosy and warm and he's pretty sure it's still the early hours of the morning.

"_Arthur," _Alfred tries again changing tactics, moving away from the top of the bed and instead reaching up to tickle the soles of Arthur's feet.

Arthur draws his feet back quickly and sits up blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Damn Alfred and knowing his weak spots. He knew quite well that Arthur was severely ticklish.

"What is it Alfred?" Arthur yawns watching him curiously out of the corner of his eye.

Alfred bounds over to the window and tosses the curtains up staring out of the window with childish awe.

Outside is still dark but white flurries of snow hurl past the window.

"It's snowing at your place Arthur!" Alfred exclaims gleefully, "Really big flakes too, and it's dry enough to stick!"

"Mmmm," Arthur agrees non-committedly.

"I bet they'll be enough to go sledding later," Alfred mumbles thoughtfully, "You've still got your sled right? We'll head out together and have a snow day!"

"Maybe if you come back to bed already," Arthur says looking over at the clock. It's still only three in the morning.

Alfred pouts and glues himself to the window again.

"Alfred, if you don't go to sleep right now we won't head out at all," Arthur threatens. If his boyfriend is going to act like a kid then he'd treat him like one.

"Fine," Alfred agrees reluctantly, "But you have to promise to go sledding with me."

"Promise," Arthur mumbles tucking the duvet over the both of them. He's cold now. At least Alfred is an ever constant source of heat. Arthur tucks himself against Alfred and drifts off again in seconds.

Xxx

"It's sunny."

"So it is," Arthur agrees sipping from his teacup and turning the page of his newspaper. It's still morning and the two are sat at Arthur's kitchen table in their pyjamas eating breakfast.

"I don't think you get it Arthur, Alfred says, "It's sunny outside, as in the sky is bright blue and the sun's out?"

"So it is," Arthur repeats.

"Are even listing to me Arthur?"

"You said it's sunny outside," Arthur answers dutifully.

"But it was snowing earlier! Or did I just dream that?" Alfred questions suddenly looking confused.

"It was snowing earlier," Arthur confirms for him, "See, you can see the puddles where the snow's melted."

"…But it was cold enough to stick?"

"Until the sun came out," Arthur answers dryly.

Xxx

"What the hell!"

"_Alfred_," Arthur groans.

"But it's sunny outside!" Alfred whines.

"It was snowing earlier of course it's still going to be cold!" Arthur retorts, sensibly bundled up in a coat and scarf.

"But it's sunny!" Alfred protests.

"I did tell you to wear a coat" Arthur responds looking over at the shivering American in a thin jacket.

"It's sunny though!" Alfred whines again as if it's going to make any difference.

"We'll stop for tea okay?" Arthur offers along with his scarf.

"An extra large coffee might help," Alfred agrees readily accepting the scarf.

Xxx

"Really?"

"What now Alfred?" Arthur asks barely looking up from his new book.

"It's hailing outside." Alfred deadpans, hand curling around the warmth of his coffee cup.

"It appears so," Arthur says glancing out of the window where big pebbles of ice land on the hard pavement.

"But it was sunny a moment ago," Alfred says twisting his coffee cup agitatedly.

Arthur simply shrugs.

Xxx

"Arthur."

"Yes?" Arthur answers.

"Did it start snowing again?" Alfred asks.

"No I don't believe it's cold enough anymore Alfred." Arthur answers waiting impatiently behind Alfred as he blocks the door.

"But everything is white outside. Like literally everything. I can barely see an inch in front of my nose." Alfred says bluntly.

"That's fog Alfred," Arthur answers pushing the American forward. "See? Now we're walking in a cloud."

"… It's damper than I thought it would be." Alfred answers.

Arthur nearly face-palms in the middle of the street as Alfred wanders head.

Xxx

"Okay now it's raining."

"A pretty typical ending then." Arthur shrugs stocking up the fire.

"Typical? That was like six different types of weather Arthur, in _one_ day." Alfred says leaning forward and raising his eyebrows.

"And?" Arthur asks lighting the fire.

"Well don't you think that's weird?" Alfred asks as Arthur moves to sit next to him on the sofa

"Not really Alfred," Arthur answers tucking his head into the crook of Alfred's shoulder and enjoying the comforting sound of pitter-patter of the rain outside. "This is England after all."

* * *

Alternatively titled 'Why the British talk about the weather.' I'm not joking. It was snowing just like Alfred described it this morning (although that was about eight not three) but by lunch time it was bright blue skies and sunny outside although it was still really cold! I didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the weather but I would definitely not have put it past it to rain and hail! And we get fog here quite a bit, walking to school through a cloud is not as fun as it sounds.

But I hear that a lot of other places round the world have pretty consistent weather? Like if it's sunny in the morning it'll likely stay sunny for most of the day? You really can't expect that here. So that's why I had a rather shocked and bemused Alfred and a completely used to it Arthur :)

Today's was quite short but I'll be back tomorrow! - Sekaira

(As a side note to those who read the PruHun drabbles I fell a bit behind on those because this is my main project. I ought to be able to catch up tomorrow as I've got them planned but sorry for the delay)


	18. Author meets character AU

Arthur Kirkland fancied himself a bit of a recluse. He liked spending time on his own and relished in the hours he could curl up in his home alone with a cup of tea. It invigorated his mind and he always came up with his best stories when he could just settle down.

Unfortunately he lived in a very bustling and busy part of London where he was often kept up into the early hours of the morning by someone's infernal partying. And then there was the old lady downstairs who liked to pop around to borrow a cup of sugar and would end up staying for a couple of hours. Then there was his agent who often insisted on pulling him out for cups of tea to discuss what they should do next and loved to shove impromptu tv interviews onto him.

It wasn't so much that Arthur disliked where he lived or the people around him it was just that sometimes he wanted to spend some peace and quiet time alone.

And by alone he meant that he wanted to lock himself away in his study with Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred F. Jones, (and by no amount could he ever leave off the F.) was his creation. His best creation. He had a fair few books published, a few tales for children, a few books for teenagers when he felt like writing a sappy romance but by far his best work was Alfred. Alfred starred in his series of books Arthur had simply titled Quest for Freedom in his head, and left the actually series of books just to be known as the Jones novels because he knew perfectly well it was a bad name. Alfred was a perfect character. He was the modern Indiana Jones (and that might have been where the name came from), he was good-looking, tall and fairly muscular without being ridiculous, he was an adventurer by nature and liked to land in the middle of bad situations. He was an archaeologist studying ancient history by travelling the world. He was blonde and blue-eyed and he was a perfect character so he had his faults too, he had a bad habit of getting lost. He couldn't talk to ladies for the life of him. He could be dorky and silly. He could be a bit oblivious at times not catching on to things until it was too late. He was too trusting. He was the hero who fought of bandits, solved ancient curses, explored lost world. The books he had written had been passionate about Alfred's adventures and everybody across the world had fallen in love with Alfred.

Including himself.

It was silly and Arthur knew it but he had been almost unable to help himself. Tall, muscular, blonde, blue-eyed, smart, American, _glasses_. He had made Alfred entirely based off his own type. It was stupid but as he wrote about Alfred running off through the jungle chased relentlessly by the guardian of the temple Arthur wanted to be there with him, running beside him and laughing alongside him as Alfred would whoop for joy and smile especially for him. It was completely and utterly ridiculous and Arthur could do nothing about it.

Arthur would grumble to himself every time the thoughts came up but he never stopped them appearing. He needed them to write. And he felt like he could never stop when he was shut away in that office, laptop in front of him and Alfred was almost actually there to him.

It's where he wished he could be right now instead of lurking in the bookshop where his agent had pushed him wanting him to sign a few books and greet a few fans.

Arthur truly appreciated all his fans, they were what made him successful after all and he liked the way their eyes lit up when they talked about his books and he felt proud knowing that he was responsible for that light. He had seen some of the things they had created as well. Gorgeous pieces of artwork, numerous amounts of fanfiction, a few with plot points he wished he had been the one to think up and the way they talked and talked about his books, his agent had told him he had no doubt there would be a movie contract headed his way soon.

That didn't mean he really knew what to say to them though. What did they want to know from him? How did he say thank you over and over without appearing bored or complacent? He just never knew what to do for his fans to thank them other than to disappear and write more.

"Hey dude, sorry but do ya thinks you can tell me where I am?"

Arthur turned at the voice and froze.

Alfred F. Jones was stood in front of him.

Arthur shook his head viciously. It couldn't be Alfred he knew that, Alfred was fictional. Maybe this was just a fan as well who'd heard about his visit and dressed up. That had to be it.

But oh he looked so much like Arthur had imagined Alfred to be it was almost criminal. From the slightly worn cotton shirt and brown leather jacket, the cargo trousers and the military grade boots. The brown leather belt with pouches for storing all the sort of stuff Alfred was likely to forget or drop. The crooked cowboy hat. It was perfect and Arthur was practically drooling as he stared at the man in front of him in awe. He even looked just like Alfred. Sun-kissed skin, bright blue eyes, the shaggy blonde hair.

"Uh, hey, you still with me?" The man asks waving his hand in front of Arthur's face.

Arthur blinks and snaps back realising how foolish he'd just been acting. Honestly, he had to get a grip on himself!

And maybe also this man's phone number.

"This is Waterstone's" Arthur answers, "On the main high street, I don't really know the streets but if there's a shop you want to get to I'm sure I can point you in the right direction." Arthur crosses his fingers behind his back wishing desperately for some luck. "Or there's a coffee shop upstairs if you've got some time to talk? It looks like you're a fan of the Jones series?"

Please, please, please, please, please.

"Huh? What's that?" The man in front of him asks, "And Waterstone's… that's a British thing right? Am I in the UK?"

Arthur pauses suddenly very confused. How could this man not be a fan, he was literally dressed perfectly for the role. "Yes we're in the Uk…" He says slowly, "Suffolk to be a bit more precise."

"Well that's odd," The man says scrunching up his eyes in the way Arthur had always thought Alfred would, "Last thing I knew I was in a hospital in India."

Arthur gulped inwardly. Suddenly very, very interested.

"What's your name? If I may ask?" Arthur says leaning forward as far as he can without coming across as creepy.

The man gives him a broad grin and a thumbs up, "I'm Alfred F. Jones! Archaeologist and adventurer! And a hero too!"

Arthur swallows heavily because this shouldn't be happening but it was. No fan could possibly know Alfred this well because a hospital in India was were the latest draft of the next book to be released was were Arthur had left Alfred before being dragged off to this book signing.

And there was the other thing about Alfred's character. He was a goddam terrible liar. It was always obvious when he was lying, especially to Arthur who knew him so well.

This was the actual Alfred F. Jones stood in front of him.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," Arthur answers wondering what he can possibly do about this, "Can we talk more, I'll buy coffee and millionaire's shortbread If I may tempt you so?"

"Heck yes!" Alfred answers grinning ear to ear to him.

Despite everything Arthur can't help but smile back. He knew that there was no way Alfred could refuse. Coffee and millionaire's shortbread where his favourites.

* * *

So this was a prompt given by illegalinnocence that was just so much fun to write! These roles just fit the two of them so well :) Alfred's character here, well Arthur's already described all of that so I won't bother. As for Arthur he just likes writing a lot although sometimes he wishes he could be a bit more out there which is likely what Alfred would do to him ;)

I don't really know about who knows about what so a few explanations, Indiana Jones is an adventurer guy thingy that I can't actually explain about because that's literally all I know. I've never seen the movies as much as I would like to. Waterstone's is chain of bookstore's in the UK. I'm not sure if you get them in other places. Millionaire's shortbread is shortbread layered with caramel and then chocolate. I thought it sounded like the sort of thing Alfred would like.

Hope you liked this one! I'll be back tomorrow! - Sekaira

illegalinnocence - here's your prompt fill! I simply couldn't resist writing it, I hope you like it.

ScorpetoRoses (guest) Yep, your prompt was two day's back and I think I might have answered your review already? I forgot to moderate them so I messed up the order a bit...

Lavosse - yep! The weather here is pretty crazy but it has it's good sides. There's always something to talk about after all - the stereotype is very true. And as crazy as it is I don't think I'd leave it, I think I'd probably melt into a pile of goo if I went somewhere as warm as texas although I bet the sun is nice!


	19. Leaving AU

"You don't have to do this America."

America turns away from his pack and looks around to face England who stands blocking the doorway. England's arms are crossed defiantly but he can see the concern knitted in his eyebrows and the sorrow in England's eyes.

"Come on England, I've done this a million times, nothing bad's going to happen." America tries, attempting to sound light hearted.

"Something bad always happens America." England replies sternly, using the old mother tone America hasn't heard from him in several hundred years.

"I'm like the strongest nation in the world," America proclaims sidling up to England and resting his hands either side of England's face, "I promise nothing is going to happen." America says softly resting his forehead against England's.

England melts under the gentle touch just like America knew he would and relaxes his arms leaving them hanging by his sides. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to spend the whole time worrying you know."

America smiles because this is the England he knew, Tsundere as Japan would say, saying one thing all snarky but actually meaning something really sweet.

"Relax England," America tries rubbing his hands up and down England's arms trying to relax the stiff shoulders. "I promise I'll be coming back soon as I can."

"I know that America." England answers glaring up at him, "It's not that I'm scared of," He adds softly hand reaching up to cup America's cheek. "We've all died at some point America, so we all know how much it hurts. Really hurts. That's the price of immortality America. Pain. And I've seen that happen to you a few times and I don't ever want that to happen again."

"It's fine England, it's only happened a few times to me and I'm trained and well armed!" America protests hefting up the heavy weaponry that England didn't like him having in the house.

England simply raises a large eyebrow, "And so is your opposition."

"It's fine England," America reassures once more, "And you know what? Even if I die it won't be so bad. Bullets are so small and quick that it's not so bad to recover from one. I mean you guys had it far tougher when you went around stabbing each over with swords and shit and beheading each other."

England grumbles and mutters something about the guillotine not being so bad before opening his mouth to answer him, thinking of nothing, and shutting it once more.

America smiles, "See, besides, I'm the hero! Your hero! And I'm gonna go off and keep us all safe so that I can rush right back again 'kay?"

England still looks doubtful, pouting and refusing to budge from the doorway.

"Ohhh," America tries a devilish grin sneaking on to his face, "I get it, your just upset that your not gonna be getting any of this for a bit." He says leaning in to still a kiss.

England gives a muffled protest and then gives in as always sinking into America's embrace and letting America slowly shuffle them around.

England's almost swooning as America lets go and he leans back against the doorway a bit dazed.

America grins and pecks him once more on the nose before drawing back. "I promise I'll be back soon safe and sound 'kay? Bake me some scones for when I get back!"

England startles out of his daze as America lets go and heads out grinning and waving at him from other his shoulder. In the midst of the kiss America had shuffled them around so that he could get past England's blockade of the door.

England pouts as he realises he's been tricked but sighs as America blows a kiss over his shoulder to him. America always had his way, always had done. But there was often something nice about the way he went about it.

* * *

Here's today's! I didn't really know what to call this one despite being inspired by Magpiebee's Military Drafting Prompt because I also want to do a human version at some point, so for now have a not very good title for this one...

I figure that America can be _very_ persuasive when he wants to be. And England is rather over-protective of him still. I also kinda wanted to give a slight domestic feel to it, they live together here despite still being countries. And I also figure that what England is getting at here and what I see in a lot of fics is that the nations changed from super war-machines to slightly more political figures in modern day which is why England is saying America doesn't have to go off and do whatever he's doing. (I have no real idea I thought I should just leave that bit to be honest.)

As for the pain thing. I have a manga series where the main character is an immortal. But the price for her immortality is great amounts of pain. I believe the wording was 'this is the secret behind the immortality. did you think her wounds would miraculously cure themselves? Her natural healing ability is far greater than humans. But in return she undergoes huge strain... and several thousand times as much pain as we do.' I liked the idea and thought it worked well for the nations so here it is :)

Hope you liked this! Please rate and review :) - Seakira

CherryBlossomKisses - Haha, looking back I suppose it did seem a bit like something like that was going on but these are all going to be rated T. I don't really read anything above that myself for the most part, a couple a suppose but I like the mushy romance stuff for some reason considering I don't normally. I might venture into it in the future but for now I'm really quite happy keeping everything at a T rating.

Lavosse - I'm glad you liked it :) It was a really fun prompt to work with, I might expand on it at some point but for now quickly I sort of thought that Arthur would explain that Alfred was well... fictional, take him home as Alfred settles in. Alfred would get bored and probably drag them off in an adventure that would land both of them in that hospital in India! They'd have good fun though.

IllegalInnocence - Thanks so much for such a great prompt to work with! I'm glad I could do it justice and I'm always open for more prompts whenever you think of any.

Amelia F - I might continue it in the future perhaps but it'll probably remain like that for a while at the moment. I'm glad you liked it though!


	20. Forbidden Lovers AU

"Alfred you're too close!" Arthur hisses leaning almost precariously over the railing of his balcony.

"And you're going to fall," Alfred warns creeping further forward and holding open his arms, "I'll catch you."

"I am not going to fall!" Arthur says crossly drawing back and standing up straighter. "And head back into the shadows already!" He adds glancing over his shoulder.

"It's two A.M Arthur," Alfred says, "Everyone is asleep, there's nothing to worry about."

Arthur scowls even as he resolutely sticks a foot over the balcony and climbs over. He pauses for a moment and then glancing below him to where Alfred waits below with a smile and open arms and lets go.

Alfred catches him and dips him in for a kiss before Arthur could say anything, tightening his hold on Arthur and rushing them both into the shadows of the trees at the edge of the Kirkland estate.

Arthur flushes as Alfred runs and starts struggling in Alfred's tight grip. "You don't have to carry me," Arthur protests, "Put me down!"

Alfred offers a grin even as perspiration from the effort runs down his forehead, "Don' wanna."

"Speak properly," Arthur sighs unable to look away from Alfred and his captivating smile.

"Just because you have elocution lessons doesn't mean I have to speak that way, besides this is the modern language, the way forward. My English teacher told me." Alfred says mimicking a posh tone.

Arthur rolls his eyes at the ridiculous accent Alfred had put on, gives up protesting and stays still in Alfred's arms leaning his head against Alfred's shoulder. "You're right, sorry,"

"Hey, it's not your fault Artie, you're perfect okay?" Alfred says slowing down as they reach the old brick wall.

Arthur stays silent as Alfred places him back on the ground. He was hardly perfect. He couldn't manage what his parents wanted from him and Alfred, Alfred was truly perfect, honest and kind and loving and never letting anyone hold him back. Arthur couldn't compare himself to that.

Alfred shuffles around a bit, kicking a few of the loose bricks out of the way that he always stacked back up behind him to hide the gap. They crawl through one at a time. There had once been a point when Arthur had complained about the mud but he was far past that know.

"Where to tonight?" Arthur asks as Alfred grabs a hold of his hand. He had known nothing of the town until Alfred. And sure they could only do stuff at night but Alfred seemed to have a network of friends that meant they'd gone bowling together, eaten at the 24 hour pancake shop down the road that his parents would have been appalled at, but the pancakes were _so good_ anyway and Alfred had taken him to the cinema and the park.

Alfred smiles, not the usual broad grin but a softer, more mysterious smile. "Tonight's a secret."

Arthur pauses and then shrugs. He trusted Alfred more than he'd trust anyone else in the world. "Okay Alfred."

Alfred pulls him forward leading him through the town lit only by a few street lights as the darkness surrounds them.

"Do I ever thank you enough for this," Arthur says suddenly as Alfred turns a street. Alfred was always doing things for him but what did he do for Alfred?

Alfred rolls his eyes, "You thank me every single night Arthur."

Not enough then. Forever wouldn't be enough for everything Alfred had done for him. He even stuck with him after the time Arthur had tried to introduce him to his family.

They'd thrown him out within minutes of his arrival just because he wasn't the same 'status' as them! He'd been polite and smiling and he'd dressed in his best and he'd come for _Arthur._ Arthur knew Alfred didn't like his best clothes and that Alfred didn't like having to speak eloquently and much preferred to speak his mind, talking frankly and honestly to everyone. But he'd sucked up and done for _Arthur._ But despite Arthur's protests as his parents took one look at Alfred and decided they didn't like him, banning him from ever visiting again and forbidding Arthur from going to see him, locking him up like Rapunzel within the family estate.

It hadn't stopped them but it made everything so much more dangerous. When Alfred had turned up at his window the following night chucking pebbles Arthur had nearly had a heart attack seeing Alfred stood out in the open. His family had power. Too much power and they never felt bad about using it and manipulating it. Alfred could be chucked out of the town or worse if his parents caught them.

Alfred always came back to him though.

"Arthur~" Alfred sings suddenly darting behind Arthur and covering his eyes with his hands.

"What? Alfred?" Arthur questioned as he was suddenly plunged into complete darkness.

"Trust me Artie, you're going to love this." Alfred laughs pushing him gently forward still guiding his path.

Arthur chuckles to himself because how could he not trust Alfred? He lets Alfred lead him blindly forward letting his other senses take over instead. They were walking down some steps he could tell that. And he could smell salt in the air and then there was the crashing of waves… the sand now under his feet is his final answer. Alfred had bought him to the beach.

They'd come here before, Alfred had taken him to the docks and the pier but they never normally went to the beach itself, the tide was normally high.

"Keep going Artie, we're almost there," Alfred says in his ear leading him forward again still with his eyes covered.

Arthur continues stepping over the sand curious now as to where Alfred could be taking them now. The beach was surely just an expanse of golden sand and crashing blue waves?

"Okay, open your eyes!" Alfred proclaims lifting his hands away and settling for hugging Arthur instead.

Arthur stares awestruck at what as in front of him, "Alfred you…"

"Too cheesy?" Alfred offers with a guilty smile and a shrug.

"It's lovely Alfred," Arthur answers honestly at the picnic laid out before them.

Alfred just shrugs again, "Figured that as we stay up all night most of the time we'd better eat at night too,"

"Thank you Alfred," Arthur says once more leaning back against him.

"It's no problem, I'm hungry too, come on let's dig in!" Alfred proclaims surging forward and opening the picnic basket, "Mum made sausage rolls," He offers temptingly and Arthur laughs as he sits down next to him.

They eat and chat together as the night carries on and end up sated sitting back against each over and looking out at the expanse of stars in the night sky over the endless sea.

"Arthur," Alfred says and Arthur is surprised at how serious his tone is. Alfred is nearly always light-hearted and full of joy and optimism. "Are you happy?"

"Of course," Arthur says with no hesitation, "The time I get to spend with you is the best I have."

"Thanks," Alfred says, a light dust of pink coating his cheeks for a moment, "But what I meant was… are you happy at home?"

Arthur pauses because he doesn't know how to answer that one.

"Because I know you have your comforts and your family is all there and it's gotta be really quite nice…"

Arthur's face falls because that's exactly it. He should be happy. He has many privileges and comforts and yet… he wasn't happy. It felt like he was missing something whenever he was at home. At home there was no joy except in the moments Arthur could snag along in the library and transfer himself away to whole other world through a book and there was no love when the only time you ever had to speak to your parents was polite conversation and enquires into school work over the dinner table. Alfred gave him both of those and so much more and despite it all his time with Alfred was so much more precious than at home.

Alfred could be oblivious sometimes but he could read everything on Arthur's face right now.

"Well Arthur, you see I'm pretty sure you're happy when you're around me," Alfred says reaching behind him and closing his fingers around a small box. "So will you let me make you happy for the rest of your life?"

Arthur stares as Alfred squeezes his eyes shut nervously holding the opened ring box out in front of him.

Was Alfred serious? He actually… actually wanted to marry him!

"I…I…" He so wanted to say yes, yes, and yes and yes and yes… but…

"Arthur?" Alfred says peeping open one eye, "… too soon?"

"No!" Arthur says quickly and then sees Alfred's crestfallen face, "Wait, I mean it's not too soon, I just well… my parents…" Arthur says quietly looking away. His parents wound never let this happen…

Alfred draws closer to him and lifts his head up forcing Arthur to look at him, "If that's all it is Arthur then it's not a problem…" Alfred says smiling and watching as the tears whelm up in Arthur's eyes, "We'll elope together! Travel the world or what-not!" he proclaims kissing the tears away from Arthur's eyes. "Together Arthur," He adds softly as England relaxes, "So will you marry me Arthur?"

He can't stop Arthur this time as he bursts into tears and throws his arm around Alfred's neck, "Of course, of course Alfred!" He draws back and breaks into a tearful smile at the grin on Alfred's face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I wasn't feeling so great after school so I tucked myself into bed straight away, however I'm making it up with two today! So this one was inspired by a prompt from Milk of Awesomness who wanted a forbidden lovers AU. I don't really know what happened with it if I'm honest, it's some sort of cross over between Romeo and Juliet without the comedy and Rapunzel? I literally couldn't decide what to do with it my original idea had Arthur engaged to someone else!

In this one Alfred is the adorable boyfriend who won't give up, (he would be the sort of boyfriend to do all the crazy dates I know it) but also receives a lot of support from his Mum and Mattie who have helped him build up this confidence. Arthur on the other hand has been belittled by his family for most of his life and that causes him to feel rather unworthy about himself. Arthur also annoyed me a lot here. Not for any reason in the story just that I had his ending line in my head all day and is was perfect, then I wrote it, couldn't remember it and still can't...

Hope you like this though I'll be back in a second! - Sekaira

Magpiebee - Yeah, these two can be adorable with how they worry over each other :) And nobody can convince me that Alfred is not sneaky in getting what he wants. He got that from Arthur though.

Rainy1 - thank you for your reviews! I really enjoyed reading them, I'm definitely considering a longer version of the apprentice AU and I've got a few ideas for that so that'll come eventually, and I like your prompts a lot! I'll be sure to write them along this drabble series, and I do have PruHun, I fell behind in it but I hope to finish it in the next couple of weeks before January ends.

Verbally Inescapable - I don't think I could give these up now it's far too much fun! As with yesterday I might miss a day every so often but I'll always be coming back to it, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!


	21. National Hug Day

"England!"

America burst into the world meeting (late as normal) with a hamburger in one hand and a messy sheaf of papers in the other.

The countries of the world glanced up, some continued to stare interested, some continued to stare irritated, some turned away far to used to America's actions to even bother wondering why this meeting's first word was England.

England stared irritated.

"What is it America?" He asked glaring at him, furrowing his thick eyebrows, "And for goodness sake fix yourself up, tie your tie properly, comb your hair, and smooth down your suit, then we can sit down and finally start this meeting and you get to eat your hamburger." England chastened.

America smiled as England nagged and fixed his tie for him.

"Love you England!" America proclaimed throwing his arms around the smaller nation.

England flushed as the countries of the world turned towards the commotion far more interested now.

"What do you mean you oaf! Get off me you're going to squeeze me to death!" England protest as America's hug crushed him against the taller nation.

"It's national hug day duh!" America responded, "Supposed to hug family and friends and such."

"Then go hug Canada!" England protests squirming in America's grip well aware everyone was watching.

"Nu uh," America answers looking down at England with a suddenly serious expression that caused England to stop struggling and relax in America's hold. "The only one I want to hug is you!"

England blushed and chewed on his lower lip. America surely couldn't mean… it was too good to be true surely.

But even so here he was know in the American's arms (i.e where he had wanted to be for about 100 years) and it had been America's doing so maybe…

"You see my scientists say there's lots of good stuff about hugging! Helps build an immune system, decreases the risk of heart disease, reduce stress and so on! So naturally I have to help an old guy like you out!" America proclaimed with the big idiotic grin on his face.

England's perfect vision shattered as he saw red, "Why You!"

America let go and stuck his tongue out as he scrambled over the meeting table in haste as England set out on a war path after him.

There were things he couldn't tell England yet but he'd still gotten a hug!

* * *

This is my attempt at comedy... It's not particularly a strong point but I quite like this one never the less. Also yes, the 21st of January is National hug day in America. Which I wouldn't actually know without my I.T teacher so a thanks to him I suppose. By the way all the list of benefits of the hug are true :) Maybe we should spread hugging around the world! Internet hug! (probably doesn't have quite the same effect though...)

Sorry these are posted late though, I wrote the first one earlier, but then after school I had a two hour driving lesson and when I got back from that my cross-stitch magazine came through the post and I can't wait to stitch the freebie! (yes I am a living breathing British stereotype (I knit too))

See you again soon! and happy national hug day! - Sekaira


	22. Singing Competition AU

Alfred tries not to slump onto his desk as time drags on and attempts to keep us his bright smile. He was supposed to be the happy judge after all. The one who made jokes and fooled around always offering complements and advice to the competitors.

It would just be nice if a competitor would turn up that he could think of a compliment for.

It wasn't so hard for the others, Francis had that weird charm of his that meant that he could bluntly correct people in their pitch (as well as their fashion even though it was a singing competition) without anyone batting an eyelid at the criticism.

People dealt well with Chelles (Well Michelle but he didn't ever call her that) criticism as well. She'd start the day brightly with smiles and grins all around but as soon as she got worn out she could become scathing in her opinion all the worse because she didn't stop smiling when she did so.

Then there was Natalia. You sucked up and listened when she spoke to you. When you were good she would congratulate you and her appraisal was perhaps the most desired thing on the show. But oh when you were bad… Natalia didn't hold back and she knew exactly how to scathingly correct someone who was blind to their own faults, if they knew or they were nervous she was far more patient but she held no pity for egotistic idiots.

But still, all of them and yet he suddenly became super mean the minute he become critical? Life could be so unfair. It was his role though he supposed. He was funny, Natalia was strict, Francis was Francis and Chelles was sassy. He supposed that was what you got when you combined a media business leader, famed music agent, famous pop-star and child-actor turned singer together as judges for a singing competition.

Kiku, the technician of the camera that was right by the judges desk perked up which was Alfred sign that their short break was over and that the search would be on again.

Oh, but don't get him wrong, he loves doing this seeing someone truly realise their talent for the first time and discovering where that can take them was an amazing experience and he wanted to be there to help it. It was just that sometimes you ended up meeting some not very nice people and then sometimes the fame went to their heads as well and he never liked seeing that. Losing touch with the ground was stupid, it meant you lost the ability to connect to people.

Alfred stretched back and lounged back in his chair between Francis and Chelles really hoping that this one would be good, the good ones could actually be really amazing and awing.

He has to wait a moment as whoever this one is chats to the hosts of the show, the twins Feliciano and Lovino behind the stage. There were possibly friends and family back there too he considers he might still have a minute to rest…

But then the next competitor shuffles onto the stage and Alfred's heart sinks. The guy looked nervous and that was never a good sign. Plus he could already hear Francis next to him reeling in horror at the sweater vest and smart pants the guy was wearing. Which even Alfred had to admit made him look really old, I mean what? Actually looking at him this guy had to be in twenties still surely, but the outfit made him look like an old grandpa.

"What's your name?" Natalia demands and Alfred can tell that she has no faith in this one either.

The guy on stage glares and Alfred perks up slightly. Maybe he'd lose his nerves a bit.

"Arthur Kirkland." He answers into the microphone eyes scanning across the line of judges.

"And why are you here?" Natalia asks after a slight pause having been slightly taken aback. No one glares at Natalia.

But opportunity sob-story was a must for these kind of shows or an opportunity to say how they'd been singing forever and this was their dream and so and so. It wasn't that Alfred didn't care but when you've heard that same line about 1000 times over it tend to grow quite dull.

"I lost a bet." Arthur replies shortly with a glance over to the side of the stage.

Alfred follows his glance and watches as a silver-headed guy and a brown-headed guy stick their faces around the edge and grin at the camera screens. There's a short curse that the judges all cringe over because they're going to have to bleep that out and the two disappear as Lovino no doubt drags them back to where they should be.

Natalia raises a single finely-pointed eyebrow at the scene and turns back to Arthur, "I see." She says just as bluntly as Arthur, "And what are you singing?"

Arthur shrugs, "Not a clue."

Chelles giggles then, breaking the tense mood and Francis chuckles as well and Alfred joins in because that's what he's supposed to do and there is something quite funny about this guy and how confident he can be in his opinion despite the still apparent shyness of the cameras filming him.

Natalia looks over at the three giggling judges with a look of contempt that has them all smothering their mouths and sitting up straighter.

Arthur sighs softly and continues, "I'll sing whatever those guys have decided on I suppose. I don't know what it is."

"No practice?" Alfred says finally speaking up and talking to this guy. Arthur's turns his view to him and Alfred begins to think he should have spoken up earlier because when he turned and faced him the stage lights weren't quite so blinding and he could see the guy clearly and actually he was really kinda cute, the huge eyebrows were kind of weird but the tousled blonde hair set all of nicely and he had these stunning green eyes that were practically captivating him and slightly pink lips that looked really kissable…

Chelles and Francis him elbow him sharply at the same time and Alfred jolts upright realising he was practically drooling over his contestant and that Arthur's been answering his question and he hasn't heard half of it.

"So, I do sing sometimes but never before a large audience." Arthur finishes somehow pulling off nice with a touch of sarcastic really, really well.

"Uh, right," Alfred answers as he scrambles for something to say, "Well you get to sing in front of big audience now. Good luck I suppose?"

What had happened to his normal always-ready-with-words self? He wrote his own songs for goodness sake, he should be able to form a sentence pretty easily.

There's scuffle backstage as Arthur waits and they all glance over to the side of the stage where more cursing is now being emitted.

The music starts and Arthur sighs again softly as both he and Alfred mutter under their breaths, "Viva la Vida"

It starts of low and Arthur's voice is entrancing. He loses the shy pose and stands more confidently and when the chorus comes… Arthur sings and Alfred can do nothing but listen and stare at the emotion placed into the song, the hope and the bitterness and the feeling of the song, Arthur did more than just take Coldplay's song and sing it, he made his own.

Chelles nudges him again as Arthur finishes and Alfred realises yet again his managed to sink over the desk, this time resting his chin in his hands and staring up at Arthur like a lovesick teenage girl.

Alfred sits up again hurriedly bur blushes as he realises that Arthur's been totally aware of the way he's been staring at him for the entire song.

"Well, mon ami," Francis starts as the cheering and clapping of the audience dies down, "I may have a lot to say about your fashion taste," Francis gives another distasteful sniff, "But there is not much to say about your singing other than it was trés magnifique."

Arthur frowns and then offers a small smile and Alfred falls a little bit more at the expression.

"Arthur!" Chelles gushes almost leaping over the table, "Practice a bit more on some of the drawn out notes and your going to make it all the way to final I promise you!"

Natalia rolls her eyes and interrupts when it looks like Chelles about to continue gushing for a full five minutes, "Let me put this simply Arthur," She states, "You're good. You need practice but Michelle is not making an exaggeration, dedicate yourself to this talent and you're going to go far." Natalia sits back with a small satisfied and incredibly rare smile on her face.

Arthur in the meanwhile stands speechless on stage. He's through. Three judges have like him and it's pretty obvious it's all yes. He turns to Alfred anyway.

Alfred swallows, it's only customary now, Arthur doesn't need his yes but he almost wished he could be passed over because now he can't find his voice again and he just wants to sit and stare a while longer.

Alfred coughs and clears his though glancing up at Arthur and was that a dusting of pink on his cheeks or was he just getting too hopeful?

"Let's just say I really hope I get the men's category this year… _Arthur._"

* * *

Here have something I've been wanting to write for a while after seeing the premise floating around. I think the one I read though had Arthur as the judge... but I quite like Alfred being a judge :) Just to clarify, Francis - France, Michelle (Chelles) - Seychelles, Natalia - Belarus. Silver-headed guy = Prussia. Brown-headed guy = Spain. I'm afraid I have no idea what the bet was... but knowing these three it would have been very funny to watch. Something to do with cooking perhaps?

Viva la vida is a song from Coldplay so no there is no possible way I could own it. But it's a song I commonly see associated with England and it's a good song so you should go check it out :) Youtube has some good hetalia amv's to it.

I'll be back tomorrow! - Sekaira

Milk of Awesomeness - Thank you for the prompt! I have a few longer fics planned and one started so while the magician one may not be top of the list it's still definitely there!

Lavosse - Thank you!

Rainy 1 - Thanks, I think in the future I'll be keeping an eye out for more days like that one so hopefully we'll be seeing more like that one :)

Magpiebee - You managed something I didn't then!

IllegalInnocence - It was good fun to write, I really like receiving prompts because it always gets me thinking, I've now got a nice list of them to do so with all your help this is going to be kept going for a long time! I still slip some of my own in as well though as you can tell from this one but I look forward to writing your new ones!


	23. Pirate and Stowaway AU

1, 2, 3, 4, 5,

I count my breaths carefully, breathe in on the odd, breathe out on the even.

6, 7, 8, 9, 10

I could do this. I had to be able to do this. I wait as long as I can without going numb in my leg then I carefully and slowly pick myself up and settle myself more comfortably behind the stacks of barrels and boxes.

I must be crazy. I have to have gone crazy. There are a lot of stupid things one can do in this world and I've done a lot of them but stowing away in a sky-pirate ship is easily the stupidest thing I've ever done.

It's too late now though, the ships already left harbour and is flying through the sky over the ocean and if I were to be discovered now…

I clamp a hand over my mouth and glance over to the edge of the ship. We must be over the sea by now. In fact I think I can hear the crashing of ways far below, rumbling and roaring; hungry. It'll be me the sea eats if I am discovered now.

I take in a deep breath, swallowing heavily and try to stomach my nerves. There is no point in being scared at the moment, it's too late to be feeling scared.

It doesn't stop me from holding my breath as footsteps click across the deck.

They come right across to the barrels and stop still, searching for supplies I presume because there are no more footsteps.

And then there's a sword pointing right at my nose.

"Well we appear to have a stowaway here don't we?" The pirate coos, it's not nice though, he's stood to the side smiling at me and his words are laced with sweetness but it's dripping far too sweet, it's malicious and dangerous and the sight of him running his tongue across his upper teeth is nothing but smug.

A drop of blood drops from the tip of my nose as my trembling rests me against the sharp point of his sword.

He smirks, pirate hat atilt on his head, feather plumes pulled to the side by the breeze, lustrous green eyes glinting, thick brows furrowing, coat swishing around his knees, heavily decorated with gold embroidery. A cotton shirt covered by a smarter looking waistcoat along with black trousers tucked into brown boots that reach his calves and make him taller with a heel that clicks against the wooden deck as he crouches down to look at me properly.

I stand my ground despite how nervous I feel inside. I count my breaths again to make sure they feel normal.

Am I counting my last breaths?

I'm sorry Mattie. I'm so sorry. I tried I really did.

"Name?" He asks, even as more padding comes up behind him. A boy peeks around the pirates back and stares at me with open curiosity. Messy blonde hair tousles in the wind as he has eyebrows to match the pirate with the sword. He's smaller and scruffier looking, shorts and striped top pulling to the side in the strong breeze but he doesn't seem cold. He doesn't even seem scared as he clutches a mop in his hands and stares at me unblinkingly.

"Name," The pirate repeats.

I lick my dry lips. I have stowed away on their ship, refusing to cooperate with them would be foolish. "Alfred." I answer, I can't stop my voice from cracking though. Would pirates listen and feel pity?

"No surname?"

I shake my head. I can't. I absolutely mustn't let them trace Mattie back to me.

"Well then _Alfred_," the pirate drawls standing back up and taking the sword away from my nose. "I'm the captain of the Britannia Angel. Recognise that name?"

I swallow heavily because there isn't anybody in the world who doesn't know that name. Out of all the things I could possibly do I stow away on the most feared pirate ship in the world!

"Seems you do," The captain says lips twitching in an almost laugh. "Now what should we do with you though?" He taps me twice under the chin with his sword before using as leverage to get me to stand upright. "Peter, what do you think?" He asks shifting his stance slightly to look at the little boy.

Peter tilts his head thoughtfully, "You could tie him to the mast for a bit?" He suggests and I gulp. It doesn't sound good at all but at least I'd be alive right?

There's a sudden rumble in the skies as a smaller airship draws up alongside the Britannia Angel. A trio stumble out and the Captain spares them an irritated glance.

Peter rolls his eyes, "Damn, you're gonna change your mind now aren't you?" He whines, "I like getting to pick what happens!"

The trio stumble to regain balance and then between them pull out a sheaf of papers and wave them over at the captain.

"How did he do?" The blonde one asks leering at me.

"Yeah Cap, he as interesting as you thought he would be?" The silver haired one says leaning over and throwing an arm around the captain's neck.

The captain shrugs the arm of his shoulder, "He did well I suppose, name when asked but no surname, obeyed instructions but thought things through sensibly, suitably scared…"

"Ah we found that!" The brown haired one says grabbing all the papers and throwing them into the captain's arms.

"Yes, surname's Jones," The blonde haired one says grinning at my expression.

I gulp heavily and take a deep, shaking breath. How do they know my surname?

The captain scan through the papers interestedly, "One brother" he mutters under his breath, "Probably seeking a cure…"

How much did they find out about me! I'm hardly anyone important!

"Well then," The captain says snapping his head back up. "I'm Captain Kirkland. That's all you need to know for now."

I straighten up automatically as he circles around me, heels clicking once more as he studies me. Then he holds out a hand expectantly and Peter passes him the mop. He holds the mop forward towards me and smiles once more. It looks kind. It feels scary.

"Welcome to the crew Alfred, if you make it worth your while you can stay," Kirkland says shoving the mop into my hands.

I blink thrice and then rest the mop on the deck using it as leverage to keep my legs upright as they threaten to sink from relief.

"I expect it to be perfectly clean by the time I come back up understand," He instructs before turning around and walking off.

The silver-haired one cackles as the Captain stalks off with Peter in tow. "He's too soft on people. If this had been my old ship you'd have been chucked overboard within seconds." He says looking over at me with bright red eyes.

The blonde haired one shrugs and leers over at me again, "He does have a certain sympathy for stowaways though, although who can blame him if they look like this?" He says and I shuffle away as he grins and laughs again.

"I, uh," Should I really be asking? But I have their attention now. "How did you know all that about me?"

This time it's the brown haired one's turn to chuckle darkly, "You really think Arthur would just let anyone wander onto his ship boy? As soon as he saw you climb on board he sent us out to do a little digging."

He saw me wander onto his ship! But I had been so sure that I had slipped on unnoticed!

The three smirk wickedly as the Captain also turns back at the laughter and smirks, "We're pirates after all," The three say each resting their hands on their swords, "We have our methods of obtaining information."

* * *

Sorry for my disappearance over the weekend! I promise I haven't left this or anything it was just the case of a hectic weekend and spending most of it at first one grandparents and then the other's meaning a lack of computer time and internet. On the other hand I learnt how to play Mah Jong (sort of) and have started plotting all of the prompt requests I have received so that they'll all get done instead of just randomly selected on the basis of 'can I come up with a plot in a minute or two'

Anyway, this was a prompt from Illegalinnocence, I've really wanted to write pirate Arthur so this was good fun although I made him a sky-pirate... (has a secret love for sky-pirate AU's) But yeah this was good fun because I figure that pirate Arthur smiles more but is also scarier... I hope I managed it okay? As for Alfred he's not an idiot and there's little to do when someone's pointing a sword at you. Other than that the premise was that Alfred's a moderately normal slightly on the poor side citizen who needs a rare cure for his brother Mattie's illness. Not being able to afford the travel he does the logical thing and stows away on a pirate ship. Of course.

As for Arthur the little snippet about having sympathy about stowaways was that he was one himself but I didn't quite fit it in there... Also the Bad Friends Trio and Sealand show up. Sealand unfortunately because I quite literally needed a cabin-boy to turn up with a mop... I'm sorry sealand.

I'll be posting my next one as I catch up in just a sec! - Sekaira.

Rainy1 - Yeah I like Arthur being friends with the BTT too simply because I reckon that he has a love/hate relationship with all three of them as they can be great friends but also constantly push him into stupid or silly things in his opinion.

Pervenirum - I'm glad you've been liking them, as for your suggestion take a look at the next chapter ;) I hope I did it justice!

ScorpetoRoses - Well it's a difficult song to get tired of!


	24. Arthur as a Tattoo Artist AU

I stop dead outside the doorway and lick my lips nervously. I'm acting ridiculous and I know it because I've been wanting this since like forever and I've been saving my wages for _months_ but I'm still as nervous as I was when I first wanted to enter the shop when all I wanted to do was _look_.

I suck in a deep breath and square my feet out so I'm stood a bit more resolutely. I can do this, I'm not backing down.

I can hardly tell Mattie of all people that I chickened out and went for a burger at McDonald's instead. (Although that sounds like a great idea…)

No. I'm going to do this. Definitely.

The door jingles as I step through to the darkened front room. The whole place is covered in metal piercings and swirling tattoo designs.

It's also empty. Which is real comforting 'cause somehow I just feel more comfortable when there's lots of people around, but I suppose it is a Saturday morning.

I take a look at the tattoo designs not quite sure what I should do. But whoever this artist is seems to be pretty good, he's just the local one but each design is colourful and detailed and it's always clear what it is.

The door behind the counter clicks and I turn around to watch as a slim figure slips through the door. Green hair that's blonde at the roots and tousles messily over his head is the first thing I spot. Then he lifts his head to reveal eyes just a shade or two darker than his hair, piercings in both ears and tight black top with short sleeves with the skinny black jeans and the studded belt and the _tattoos. _A detailed swirling rose sprouts from his hand with thorny vines weaving and wrapping up his arm almost as if it were real. I can spot flames trailing down his other shoulder peeking out from under the t-shirt and inky black swirls cover most of the rest of that arm in intricate almost doodled patterns. And when he tilts his head slightly at me (am I gaping? I hope not.) I can spot the loops of a Celtic knot at the back of his neck.

Damn, he's really hot.

"Are you here for piercings or a tattoo?" He asks apparently deciding to ignore my likely blatant staring.

I lick my lips partly out of nerves and partly because my head is still ringing with how hot this guy is and approach the counter. "Tattoo." I say craning my head ever so slightly to look at his tattoo's again.

The man rolls his eyes and lifts his arms up showing me. The rose is made to look so real through the clever blending of colours and dark black ink outlines. The black lines covering his other arm swirl down and bend and curl into meaningless patterns leaving a pattern also in the white skin left behind. He shrugs, "I got bored and decided to experiment on myself," He offers by means of explanation.

I look up at the unblinking green eyes in surprise, "You're the artist?"

He shrugs yet again, "Yeah, considered going off to study it at Uni at some point but the body makes a much more interesting canvas and this is pretty successful little business."

"That's amazing! Did you do all of these?" I say gesturing over to the rose.

"Nah, can't manage it with my left hand, Gilbert did them for me when we trained together," He says, "This is the best one he did though," he says rolling up the sleeve from where the flames come from so that I can see the head of a dragon on his shoulder breathing the fire down his arm. The scales look almost real…

"Good isn't it?" He says and then his lips stretch into a smirk, "There are more but I don't particularly feel like stripping right now."

He laughs as my face burns red and holds out his hand, "I'm Arthur, what do you want doing?"

"I'm Alfred," I answer trying to force down the blush and the mental image Arthur's conjured into my mind. "Just… something simple I guess?"

"First time?" Arthur says, "You can pick something out from the books if you want or if you have an idea of what you want I can sketch it out for you?"

I nod and feel like turning to the books but Arthur seems like a really good artist so…

"Would an eagle be possible?" I ask.

Arthur tilts his head and seems to consider, "Like the bald eagle? How American," He mutters, "Should be fine though, where do you want it?"

"uh, here I suppose?" I say taping my left bicep.

"Okay, Just give me a moment," Arthur says ducking below the counter for a moment giving me a chance to see the intricacy of the Celtic tattoo on his back. He returns a moment later with a sketchbook and pencil flicking through a heap of sketches to a fresh page and starts sketching. I settle on the desk and watch as his pencil flicks across the page adding line after line turning each line into a feather or curve of the beak. He draws a couple of eagles getting grey all up the edge of his hand before presenting the images to me.

"Like any of them?" He asks.

All of them is what I want to say but I don't want to sound eagerly foolish especially because he seemed pretty aware of the fact that I was watching quite intently.

I point at the second sketch he did of the eagle with the outstretched wings, stars added underneath the stretched wings drawing up with the eagle's flight.

"This one huh? Do you want to do the outline today?" Arthur asks as I appear to have lost the capability to speak.

I nod my head and reach into my pocket for the payment. Arthur waves my hand away, "You can pay me afterwards, it's my insurance policy thing, I have to make sure you're happy with it."

"Come on through," Arthur says taking my hand and pulling me through and his hand actually feels really nice and… he let's go and gestures over to the chair. "You can roll your sleeve up or if you think it'll fall back down again you can take your top off."

I don't really think about it as I tug my top over my head but when I feel Arthur's eyes on me I feel kinda happy and excited and really, really glad that I like sports.

"Lovely," Arthur says averting his eyes and I have to wonder if it's a compliment or just a phrase, "If you'd sit down then I can start. It might hurt a bit okay but you're going to have to stay still."

It doesn't actually hurt as much as I thought it would, just tiny pricks of the needle but I'm far more focused on Arthur's fingers brushing lightly against my skin as he does his work.

He's finished far too soon in my opinion as he steps back and I crane my neck over my shoulder to see the work, the beautiful inky lines swirl on the skin and I have to bite back a bright grin. This is even better than I thought it would be.

"Well" Arthur coughs producing padding and pressing it over the tattoo lightly and securing it. "Keep it covered for a bit and come back soon for the colour."

"I'll definitely be back soon," I say before it's even had time to process through my brain. I blush and wish I wasn't but Arthur's blushing too so maybe…

Then Arthur smiles, one corner turning up into a smirk. "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

This one was so much fun to write! Although I wasn't sure about what tattoo's to give them at first, so thanks to ScorpetoRoses for some help there :) Also lots and lots of thanks to Pervenirum for the Prompt. Also apologises for any inaccuracies. I don't know a huge amount about tattoo art so I just worked with what I knew and what I just sorta guessed at... I like temp tattoo's myself but I don't think I'd ever get an actual one. Although I have been tempted to a couple of time... Nah I'll stick to piercings.

Anyway sorry for the mini talk thingy. I used Punk!Arthur as a base because I thought that he'd be likely to run this sort of place even though he's still a sweetheart underneath, and Alfred is still his usual dorky self :)

Also I know I have another one to catch up on but I just didn't get the chance to write a third this weekend because I had mocks to revise for as well. I ought to catch up over the next couple of days though so I do plan on keeping to a sort-of-one-a-day thing even if they aren't uploaded on the right day.

See you soon! - Sekaira


	25. Hopelessly Lost AU

"Just admit Arthur." Alfred sighs trailing behind his complain tiredly.

"Absolutely not." Arthur replies primly taking each step a little bit faster so that Alfred has to jog a few steps to catch up.

"You'll have to admit it at some point Artie." Alfred whines.

"It's Arthur," He corrects determinedly not looking behind him.

"But you will~" Alfred sings in Arthur's ear, draping himself over Arthur's back.

"You're heavy, get off," Arthur says pursing his lips and still _refusing_ to turn around and look at him.

"But Arthur!"

"No."

"Arthur!"

"I said no."

"But I didn't even say anything!" Alfred moans.

"But you were going to complain of being tired weren't you? Or hungry." Arthur says matter-of-factly.

"_Nooooo…"_

"That's very obviously a lie Alfred." Arthur says raising a single bushy eyebrow.

"What if," Alfred drawls darting around in front of Arthur, so that he has _no choice_ but to look at him. "What if I was going to say I love you?"

Arthur looks up at him, green eyes critical, "_Right_, because that's what you were going to say."

Alfred pauses and realises he's been an idiot because he can't lie to Arthur's face. "Well, maybe it wasn't what I was going to say but I do love you!"

Arthur rolls his eyes and looks back down, "And I to you, what do you want then? There's food in the backpack."

Alfred pouts because he hadn't been after food but that seemed to be all Arthur suggested he ever wanted. Not that he ever turned the offers down but that was beside the point. Plus Arthur never looked at him when he said I love you too! Although he did get that pink blush over his cheeks so Alfred figured he just got embarrasses easily. Certainly Arthur never liked to admit that he was wrong.

Which brought him back to the matter at hand…

"Arthur, just admit it!"

"No way in hell," Arthur responds viciously.

"_Arthur_! We're lost. Just admit it and pass the map over to me!" Alfred begs glancing around at the barren wasteland they were currently hiking through.

"We are not lost." Arthur states firmly twisting the map round in his hands. "And I am not giving you the map. You may blame me saying I've got us lost, which we are not. But need I remind you who has previously gotten us lost multiple times which led to me taking over navigation duties?"

Alfred rolls his eyes in an overdramatic fashion, "That only happened like twice Arthur."

"It happened twelve times!" Arthur says angrily, "I've only gotten us lost once!"

"So you admit we are lost!" Alfred crows, "Knew you'd admit it at some point!"

"We aren't! Maybe. Slightly. But only by a little bit!" Arthur protests face going red from a mix of frustration and embarrassment.

Alfred peeks over his boyfriends shoulder and stares at the map. "It might help if you were holding it the right way up you know?"

Arthur hurriedly flips the map and glares at him, "At least I have a complete map."

Alfred holds up his hands in surrender and laughs, "Okay, okay, we're both dreadful with maps."

Arthur frowns but doesn't protest returning to pouring over the map.

"But you know what Artie?" Alfred says draping an arm over his shoulder and studying the map as well.

"What?" Arthur asks irritably as he tries to work out where exactly they are.

"I don't really mind being lost if we're together."

* * *

Alfred you cheesy sap. But yeah, this happened. Basically I can't see either of them being any good with maps. At all. So yeah... hopelessly lost in the middle of nowhere. As for the setting I'm not entirely sure but I was vaguely thinking a kind of adventurers in a fantasy setting kind of thing.

I'll be back tomorrow, hopefully with mu catchup piece as well! - Sekaira

Rainy1 - Glad you like them, I made most of the tattoo's up just in my mind but the rose one was based of a pretty one my Aunt has, I couldn't remember it very well though because she moved to Australia a while back so I still made most of it up!

Pervenirum - I'm glad you liked it! It was a lot of fun to write and to design mentally :) And Arthur will likely never stop being a sweetheart underneath whatever grumpy exterior I give him in my fics, it's just the way I seem to end up writing him.


	26. Preschool AU

"Alfred?"

"Asthur?" Alfred mumbled helplessly as he wandered back through to the brightly coloured pre-school room, scattered with bright toys and giggling children.

Not that Alfred could see any of that.

"Is that a bucket?" Arthur asked knocking on it in open childish curiosity.

"Don't do that!" Alfred yelled his voice echoing rather oddly in the bucket. It was way too loud, both Arthur's knocking and the bucket.

"Is it the sick bucket?" Arthur asked grabbing hold of Alfred's pudgy hand.

Alfred wrinkled up his nose. He really hoped not. It didn't smell bad or anything. "No." His grip tightened around Arthur's smaller hand. He needed Arthur right now, he couldn't see a thing.

"I'll take you to Mrs Lizza," Arthur said tugging him forward and then hastily pulling Alfred sideways so that he wouldn't hit the table.

"Ta Asthur," Alfred said smiling at him, only Arthur couldn't see that because he was stuck in the bucket.

"Alfred!" Mrs Elizabeta exclaimed as Arthur tugged him forward, "How on earth did you manage that?"

"Thought there was something in it," Alfred mumbled pouting at Mrs Lizza's shocked tone.

"So you stuck your head in it?" She asked in disbelief. Looking after pre-school children often had it's weird moments but really?

"Yes," Alfred said, it wasn't like he had known beforehand that sticking your head in a bucket was not a good idea.

Mrs Lizza laughed at the absurdity and took a hold of his hand of his free hand, "Let's find a way to get it off okay? You can come too Arthur."

Eventually the bucket was off, and Elizabeta left the two young boys with a new resolve of placing anything stick-your-head-into-able onto a high shelf out of reach.

"Does your head hurt?" Arthur asked looked at the red band on Alfred's forehead.

"A bit," Alfred whimpered more tears balling up in his eyes. He'd balled like a baby as Mrs Lizza had fought to get the bucket off only calming down with promises of the chocolate that was now melting in his grip.

"Mum says that chocolate is magic for when your hurt," Arthur tells Alfred grandly.

"Momma says that too," Alfred sniffs opening up the chocolate bar and snapping it in two.

"Ta Asthur," Alfred says holding out half the chocolate.

Arthur takes the half-melten chocolate happily and the two sit down together to eat.

"You can be silly sometimes," Arthur says.

Alfred pouts but Arthur can never really make him feel upset, "Then you'll just have to stay and look after me forever!" He says brightly having come up with the perfect solution.

Arthur tilts his head curiously at the bright-eyed, chocolaty grin and smiles back. "I can do that."

Alfred nods happily his head already making plans, "Just like Pops always takes care of Momma!"

"That's because they're married," Arthur says knowledgeably, "Mum and Dad are married too."

Alfred gives a little affirmative nod, "Then we'll get married too! Then you can look after me forever and I can always make you happy,"

"Deal," Arthur says finishing up his half of the chocolate bar.

"When we get married can we have a dog?" Alfred asks, "A big one."

"Only if we have a cat too," Arthur says nodding along, "And a parrot."

"Oo, I want a pet whale!" Alfred explains standing up and stretching his arms out as far as he can, "I want one this big!"

Arthur frowns dubiously, "I don't think whales are pets Al,"

"Really?" Alfred says disappointedly, "What do married people have then?"

Arthur thought about it for a moment, "They have kids," He says wisely.

"Like us!" Alfred says, "That's fun, can we have lots and lots of kids?"

Arthur nods too, "Yes, I want a girl,"

"Me too," Alfred says settling back next to Arthur and abruptly bursting into laugher.

"What is it?" Arthur asks crossly.

"You've got chocolate on your cheek!" Alfred says giggling. Arthur lifts a hand to wipe it off but his chocolate coated fingers only make it worse. "I got it," Alfred says leaning over with a very wet tongue and slobbering over Arthur's cheek."

"Hey, that's wet!" Arthur exclaims as Alfred just continues laughing.

"Chocolate's gone!" He says proudly.

Arthur rolls his eyes and uses the back of his hand to wipe the slobber off. "Why did you do that?"

"That's how Momma and Pops do it," Alfred explains.

Arthur looks thoughtful, "Mum and Dad do it here," He says tapping his lips.

"Well if we're going to get married," Alfred says leaning in and kissing Arthur messily.

Arthur wipes a sleeve over his lips, "I don't think it's done like that," He says frowning.

Alfred frowns back before breaking into a grin, "Then I'll just have to practice lots so that I'm the best wife ever!"

* * *

Hmm, this one feels a bit weird to me... it's probably because there speech is still a bit adult like for 4 year old's despite how much I tried. Still it was good fun to write! This one is based of Rainy1's childhood AU prompt. And I could descend into a whole spiel of child language acquisition here because nerdy as it may be it's really, really interesting, like did you know that kids can understand and think of so much more than they are physically capable of saying? And for example here where Alfred messes up saying Arthur, saying Asthur instead he actually thinks he's saying Arthur, it's called the Fis phenomenon. Also if you've ever looked at children's speech than they really do jump from one topic straight into something else.

*Clears throat* sorry a went into a spiel anyway... I think Alfred and Arthur would be really cute pudgy kids :) With the kind of childish naivety and curiosity that makes this seem like a funny concept despite the fact that as kids they're completely serious. (And yes I'm sure they get married later.) Mrs Elizaveta (Mrs Lizza by the kids because I thought it would be too hard otherwise) is Hungary. I don't know who she's married to, you can pick whoever you like to ship her with :)

I'll be back again tomorrow! - Sekaira

Rainy1 - I hope you like this one :) And yeah, Alfred will never be ashamed of acting like a love-sick dork around Arthur :)


	27. Angel and Demon AU

Arthur ducked his head in respect as he left the audience hall backwards tightening his grip on his new staff. He had a new role among some of the highest ranking Angelic soldiers as the newest Arch-Angel of the heavens. A new angel joining the ranks as a messenger was nothing particularly new or interesting, Arthur had been one himself a long, long time ago. However the creation of a new Arch-angel was the cause for much jubilation in the heavens as Arthur turned to face the gathering of angels who had come to congratulate him on receiving the role.

Arthur wanted to disappear. Which talking in technicalities he _could_ do. Unfortunately, obligations required him to give his thanks and bow his head politely at the crowd. He could see some of his closer friends grinning at him from the centre of the crowd, hooting and waving and causing some of the old 'traditionals' as they liked to call themselves to look upon them disapprovingly. Old farts the lot of them in Arthur's opinion. They couldn't seem to grasp the concept that things change, change that Arthur himself was proof of. He wouldn't have been elected for this position if his appointer had considered a person willing to look after and protect the worlds change a bad person.

Arthur spread his wings out slowly, arching the white and gold plumes outwards and taking the moment to admire them himself. With his new position had come new wings. No longer did these wings sprout no more than half-a-meter off each side of his back, these wings spread outwards so far that if he wanted to he could just cocoon himself inside them and hide from everyone's stares. Other than he couldn't do that either because he was expected to let them all stare at his wings in awe and jealously.

It was ironic really. The 'purity' of the angels wasn't so much an absence of the sins, after all the angels had been mortal kind themselves once, but more an understanding of them. If you could accept what they were and avoid the harm that they could cause then it was not a problem. It was just a balance of nature.

A balance he was now in charge of keeping.

Having felt that he'd probably stood there for long enough, (okay maybe not but no one would complain surely?) Arthur flexed the new wings and beat them down towards the ground lifting him higher, and higher into the air, so much further than he had expected so that he was soaring through some of the highest clouds in heaven. And if this, if this was what if felt like to have magic flowing through your body ready to respond to your beckons and to fly so freely through the heavens then Arthur felt he finally understood why people took on such responsibilities to experience such wonders.

But the responsibilities would always weigh him back down, so far down in fact that Arthur ended up swirling down past the heavens, an instinct within him drawing him down to the land of Earth resting below.

Arthur landed down gently on the ground, tucking his wings behind and looking around with the same amount of interest he always had when he was permitted to come to Earth, (which would be so much more often now.) Earth was just so colourful, they was a vibrancy and life to the grit and ground, the grass and trees that grew upon the Earth's surface. Maybe this was only a simple place by Earth's terms, a common enough plain of grass that was long enough to cover his feet scattered with a few white and yellow flowers with the spattering of trees sprouting alongside a narrow stream weaving it's path across the ground.

And darkness.

Alfred turned his head from his spot at the stream and his lips curved upwards into what may have resembled a smile.

If not for the unusually dark hair that Arthur felt he would never get used to seeing after that honey-blonde and the horns and the lack of a halo and the tail flicking about and dark red glint to his eyes and the unnaturally sinister expression on his face and the leathery wings arching from his back like a bat's.

…Arthur would never get used Alfred as a demon.

"Thought so," Alfred comments casually as if he doesn't know, (or perhaps doesn't care) as to what is going to happen. "There were rumours of you being an Arch."

"I was only appointed today," Arthur replies cautiously taking a step back and placing one hand behind his back.

Alfred stands upright and swaggers forwards a couple of steps. "We tend to know things pretty quickly," He says a smirk stretching wide enough onto his face for Arthur to see the glint of sharp fangs in Alfred's teeth.

"So you came here?" Arthur says preparing himself. Of all the demons it had to be it was Alfred. It was always Alfred.

"Came to congratulate you I guess," Alfred shrugs sticking his hand in his pocket.

"Of course," Arthur said sarcastically. Because demon's never had ulterior motives.

"Oh come on Artie," Alfred whines such much like the child he had been when Arthur had raised the young Alfred as an Angel. "Do I need to tell you again that Devils aren't inherently evil?"

"I know that!" Arthur snaps bringing out his staff. Much like the angels weren't perfectly divine 'pure' beings the demons were not solely beings with a lust for destruction. They simply held stronger feelings that there were some things in upon the Earth not to be forgiven and would be willing to go to the extreme to wipe such existences out or drag them to hell to pay for their crimes. There were many angels who agreed with such an idea although balked at what the demons did to 'solve' the problem and there laid the divide as well as the fact that they openly opposed to system of selection Angels went through for their ranks compared to the demon's method of battling it out to find out who was stronger.

All in all it mostly amounted to a strong divide between the two kinds particularly because either would struggle to step into the other's home.

"Inevitable I suppose then?" Alfred says drawing a sword from the air.

The balance they had to keep the balance. They were like a set of scales, one on either side so that the Earth in the middle didn't kilter off its pedestal.

Alfred's boot crunch against the grass as he almost ruefully moves forward taking his stance.

Arthur readies himself as well holding the staff tightly in his grip and bringing forth blue fire into his palm. Keeping the balance. That was his duty.

Alfred darted forward in the air and Arthur frowned in concentration throwing bolts of blue flame towards Alfred. Towards Alfred…

Alfred just smirked and caught both bolts absorbing them into his sword as if it were nothing. "That all you got Arch?"

Arthur's frowned deepened, eyebrow's knotting. He was barely even skimming what he could now do and both of them knew that. He jumped back quickly as Alfred's sword swept into the air he had just been occupying and with a harsh beat of his wings sent them both hurling backwards.

"Still got something then huh? Although I must admit I miss the toga!" Alfred grinned and Arthur fund himself almost _pouting_ with frustration. Alfred was too cheerful and too carefree for his own good. And far too cheeky. He knew perfectly well what Alfred was referring to, the sparkling new robes that covered his body now were hugely different to the toga he'd worn before that if he were honest hardly covered anything. But that was normal in heaven, people didn't really look at you indecently and it was impossible to feel too warm or too cold in the heavens so you walked around in whatever you felt comfortable with.

"Well you looked better in a toga than that ridiculous armour of yours!" Arthur retorts banging his staff against the ground experimentally.

Alfred lounges back with the sword over his shoulder and a bright grin on his face, "Perhaps to you but now I look like a hero!"

Arthur rolls his eyes and keeps one wary eye on the demon, they may not be inherently evil but it was not unknown for a demon to upset the balance purposely just for the heck of it.

He searches deep inside the core of the earth and waits for a moment before drawing back and standing up straighter. Alfred's pouting.

"Man," He complains loudly, "We fixed it already?"

"Yes," Arthur answers curtly thinking that Alfred should really be more concerned about his job than he actually seemed to be. "It was only a minor disturbance."

"But I had barely any time to catch up with you!" Alfred says grumpily swinging his sword back down so he can lean on it.

"Well…" Arthur says glancing away from the demon looking up at him, "I'm an Arch-angel know so I'll be coming down to sort these problems out more often…"

Alfred's grumpy stance turns to a happy grin in instant as his tail flickers in the air, "That's true I suppose," giving an almost flirtatious wink at the angel. "I'll be seeing a lot of you~"

Arthur flushes and looks away once more never quite sure what to do when Alfred starts acting so close once again, after he had turned they had barely spoken until they encountered each other on earth only to find they were performing the same duties. And since then Alfred had been a bit suggestive a few times, he wasn't sure if it was just the liberties of a demon, a joke or if Alfred was being ridiculously serious because it surely couldn't happen… but Arthur couldn't admit that he rather liked it.

"Well we'd better get going before we knock the balance of once more," Arthur says clearing his throat quickly.

Alfred smiles and darts up placing his lips just at the very corner of Arthur's mouth just like he did every time making Arthur, just like he did every time, blush like a fool as he stood there never really sure how to react.

"I'll be seeing you again soon then Artie!" Alfred cheers drawing back and heading towards the sunset.

Arthur took a moment to regain his composure. (And no he definitely didn't lift his hand to touch the spot Alfred kissed him.) Taking a deep breath he lifted off the ground glancing back down at it once to confirm the shimmer of the Earth as a proof of balance before heading off in the opposite direction towards the sunrise and home.

Angels and Demons, despite all their differences did not fight because of them. They are the balance keepers of the Earth and the displays of their power against each other tilt the Earth forward and backwards and forwards and backwards until once more the Earth is perfectly balanced in the centre of the scales.

It draws them apart and together but in the end they have no need to hate each other. No need to align themselves to this side and that side. For in the end a balance is kept between the two of them as well, but this one can tip freely, with consequence yes, but when one end is hate and the other is love it's a balance worth tipping.

* * *

Angel and Demon AU as requested by Milk of Awesomeness :) I'll admit I wasn't really sure what to do with AU at first but I quite like what I got in the end, I wanted them to be on opposing sides of course but not a good vs evil thing. So I reached this... thing? I'm not sure what to call it but in the end I like what eventually happened.

Arthur's quite big on getting things done correctly here, he considers his job very important and so does it faithfully. Unfortunately it's also pretty much the only time he can see Alfred as they only meet when they have to fix an unbalance as they can only meet on earth but they stay around doing nothing on a stable earth it will just cause it to shift out of balance again. Alfred knows this and takes as full advantage of the time they get together as he can :) Arthur just can't understand it entirely as I think he's probably been an angel for so long he hasn't experienced any affection like that for a long time.

Anyway, I'll be back again tomorrow, my final mock will be out of the way so maybe I'll finally catch up? - Sekaira

Rainy1 - I'm glad you like it :) I wasn't sure what to write about at first but then I remembered the time my brother got a bucket stuck on his head at pre-school (yes it was unfortunately based off something true) and that formed the basis of how I wanted to introduce the little mess that is kid Alfred and the cutie that is kid Arthur


	28. Captain America AU

It hadn't actually been that hard to adjust.

No-one had really known why he had managed to adapt so well. Some theorized it was because of who he was like Francis had, Ivan had simply given him that scary smile and suggested that Alfred had had no choice but to adapt. Mattie had just given a small, almost bitter smile and said it wasn't actually that hard. Yao had just sniffed and told him he hadn't actually managed to adapt to anything until he learnt to use chopsticks correctly.

Then there had been all sorts of scientists and the like that had done some smart theorizing stuff as well but Alfred hadn't really paid attention to any of that.

Alfred would unfortunately rather agree with Ivan, he had no choice in the matter really…

Still the modern world was really pretty good! They'd found lots of cures for stuff like Polio and then there was all the technology that had been invented, they'd made little chips more powerful than anything Roma had managed back in the day!

So all in all the future was pretty sweet, sometimes he missed the old jazz music and the clothes and sometimes he let himself think back to his old crew, he'd found Brittanie old and frail in a care home barely able to remember him but it had been nice to see her all the same. Most of the others were long gone, left only to the museum as a piece of WWII history.

…Sometimes he even let himself think of Arthur.

But mostly he didn't, it was never a good place for his heart to revisit.

So… modern, modern, modern… that's right, the food was awesome! Hamburgers were the best thing ever and he had to thank his metabolism and a maybe ever so slightly ridiculous amount of training to keep up his physique but hamburgers were totally worth it!

Okay maybe the best thing about the new world though was his new crew, they were perhaps why he had settled in so quickly, helped him save the world just three days after he'd woken up without a clue where he'd been, last memories of ice and Arthur _and not going there_.

Okay, so he'd thought Francis was a bit of a jerk to begin with but Francis just said that he was fashionably arrogant. Alfred wasn't sure how he managed to get away with it all but perhaps it was because he was related to Roma. Along with being some sort of genius having invented a metal suit that meant despite being human (although that arc reactor thing in his chest might have affected that) he could fight along the ranks of the superhero's without being a major problem. Except when he was being annoying. But that was always so you dealt with it.

Then there was Ivan, the Russian spy now working for shield. Apparently he had a great talent for convincing people to hire him as a guard for all sorts of confidential and secret things so he could spill it all back to shield. What happened to the people who hired him Ivan never actually explained but the sinister smile said everything.

Yao was the snarky guy who Alfred mostly suspected was only here because Ivan was whatever that meant. The two stuck together a lot although he supposed that it might be because they were the most human of the bunch. Although Yao's ability with a bow and arrow should definitely be called a super power, it didn't even seem like he was looking as he pulled bull's-eye after a bull's-eye.

Mattie was the quietest of the bunch. Always polite and smile and was also practically Alfred's mirror image, Francis had worked it out later, something about Mattie being his great, great nephew or something like that? But Mattie was awesome too, he was really smart and studious but he had this awesome power that basically turned him into a big green rage monster. Mattie didn't seem to like it much though no matter how many times Alfred had told him it was cool.

Man, Arthur would have loved these guys… well love/hate perhaps…

Alfred gave in, sometimes it hurt to think about it but more often than not it hurt _not_ to think about it. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, he'd looked after him, picked him up after his fights and patched him back together, Arthur who would then go out and find the person who beat him up so that Alfred would never hear of them again, Arthur who worked himself to the bone to afford Alfred's medicine, Arthur who joined the military for the better wages. Arthur who still smiled and took Alfred out on dates, Arthur who always told Alfred he was free to go off and hook up with someone else because he didn't see how Arthur was worthy of Alfred and Alfred just wanted to shake him and tell him he'd got things the wrong way round because of how much Alfred depended on and loved Arthur.

Arthur who had just looked up wearily at him as Alfred cradled him in much stronger arms as he rescued him from Hydra and all Arthur had said after seeing him so much taller and stronger and so different that Alfred hadn't been sure how Arthur would feel about it, being, 'fuck I'm going to have to bottom now.' And Alfred had laughed in relief in the middle of the Hydra base because that was the Arthur he knew and loved always latching onto ridiculous things in times of trouble.

Arthur who had latter sat down with him in the safety of their own camp and Alfred had been the one to patch up Arthur this time and Arthur had expressed how relieved he was that Alfred was cured so that he could keep him forever. Arthur who had become his teammate, his best sniper.

Arthur who had been his love.

Arthur who had fallen off the cliff because Alfred couldn't catch his hand.

The day tore apart his heart still whenever he thought about it. Which was perhaps far too often to be healthy. But how could he help it? Arthur had been haunting his mind ever since and this was one ghost he didn't want to run from. He wanted to keep him as close as possible even in memory.

He'd longed to hear from him again, however impossible that wish may have been.

But the granter of that wish brought a cruel fate.

"Who the hell's Arthur?"

The words echoed through Alfred's mind again and he tossed helplessly. The words made him feel lost. He almost hadn't believed it. Arthur. Arthur had been stood right in front of him. He'd almost though that it was like him and Mattie, a relation, but Arthur had had no family and the similarities were too much. Far too much. Enough to rip through Alfred's heart once again. But this time it brought a surge of hope.

He didn't know what Arthur had been through. He didn't know why Arthur was still here, living and breathing and walking and looking exactly like he had before. He didn't know why Arthur's was fighting on the bad side.

All he knew was that Arthur was still very much alive and he needed saving.

Alfred had rescued him once before and he was determined to do it once again.

This time it was going to be Alfred who could say that he was keeping Arthur forever.

* * *

Captain America AU as requested by Magpiebee :)

Sorry I disappeared by the way, I went to visit a University that's quite a way away from home so I was away with my laptop or internet for a bit :( On the plus side now though so long as I get the grades I pretty much know where I'm going to Uni! But anyway, I will be catching up on these missed days eventually, I've got plenty to write just got to find time to do it all in :)

Alfred is clearly Captain America~ can't give him any other role :) Francis is Iron Man, Ivan is Black Widow, Yao is Hawkeye, Mattie is the Hulk, I forgot about Thor, Roma is stark senior (and Rome) Brittanie is Peggy (and just a very British sounding name for Britannia or whatever came before England, I've seen some where he does have a mother like this and others where he's raised by celts but to be perfectly honest England was raised/invaded by most of Europe in those days which is why the language is a mess) And Arthur is Bucky :)

I hope you liked this one anyway! - Sekaira

Milk of Awesomeness - Thank you!

Vikingfangirl23 - Thanks! Sometimes I fall behind a bit like at the moment, but I really enjoy writing and I'm determined to stick with these pieces :) I'll definetly be doing more Canon-verse stuff in the future I'm just not sure when at the moment!

I'm thinking about a Magical Strike one though? So maybe that will be coming soon!


	29. Magical Strike AU

Arthur bit down on his lip and made a very obvious point of not looking up as he stared intently at his computer screen without actually reading any of the information in front of him and controlling the urge to _just look up_.

There was something about having someone leaning over your shoulder as you worked that was just so horribly distracting but he must not look up in any circumstances.

Looking up could have a wide variety of consequences Arthur considers dubiously, he could get fired, or at least suspended, demoted maybe or he could just end up stammering like a fool and making himself look like an idiot.

Swallowing determinedly Arthur clicked through the documents still not rally ready them but he ought to at least look like he was working considering that the distraction preventing him from working at his normal full capacity was currently bent over his shoulder and he was grinning.

Arthur didn't need to look up to know that his perpetrator was grinning, he could feel the smugness radiating from the bastard.

"You don't appear to be doing much Mr Salaryman~" Alfred sings smugly.

Arthur swallows once more and refuses to answer.

Why of all the people in the Jones's multi-million making company that employed several thousand building did the _company president's son_ have to take an interest in him!

He was such a ridiculous person as well (although saying that aloud might also get him fired) but really with the dark coat with the fluffy neck thing the purple strand of hair not to mention the star tattooed to his cheek (or possibly just crayoned the boy seemed crazy enough for it.)

Alfred's hands come down to rest on his shoulders as he balances his chin on top of Arthur's head. "You shouldn't be skipping this one," Alfred tells him as Arthur's mouse hovers irritably over the minimise button. Bloody annoying child who seemed to think he always knew better than Arthur did despite Arthur having years worth of experience. So what is Alfred was a Yale student?

Arthur pushed away the thoughts in his head that told him in this case at least Alfred was completely right and he should be carefully reading through and studying this document.

He can practically hear Alfred pouting as he still makes no answer and that in itself was ridiculous. How could you possibly hear pouting?

"You're no fun sometimes Artie," Alfred whines slumping over Arthur and forcing him to take the boy's weight. "You look so cute when I manage to annoy you as well!" Alfred protests slumping down further and burying his nose into Arthur's hair.

Arthur tries not to twitch and wills down the flush on his cheeks. Worse enough was having Alfred come and pester him but then he went and said and did things like that which seemed to be horrible attempts at flirting and gaining his attention. How Alfred had gone to Yale yet remain an idiot who'd attempt things like this Arthur had no clue.

Alfred stays still for a while and Arthur wonders if he's gotten bored and will leave soon so that he can get on with his work.

Then Alfred's arms wrap around his waist from the back and Arthur has to repress a sigh. What somebody would think if they walked in right now he had no idea other than it was unlikely to turn out well for him. Thankfully Alfred was the only one who ever barged into his office to distract him from his work. Not that he was at all thankful for it.

"Come on Artie just say something?" Alfred begs, but Arthur can't quite call it begging because there is no way Alfred would ever possible stoop to something like that, he'd far rather resort to threatening. In the end he's just spoilt and expects his own way, demanding everything and more. Demanding. There that was the perfect word to describe Alfred.

Demanding.

Adorably demanding.

Arthur shook his head violently to shake that thought out of his head and stared once more at his computer screen already knowing that he was going to get nowhere with it.

Alfred took that as a no to Arthur replying.

"Say something," Alfred says and Arthur knows there's no getting out of it this time.

"Is there something you need Mr Jones?" He says through gritted teeth. Alfred could be nice sometimes. If you emphasised the sometimes and added an –ish to the nice. Mostly Arthur could tolerate him far better when Alfred was not distracting him from his work.

"I told you to call me Alfred or Al." Alfred says strictly.

Arthur swallows heavily once more, "Is there something I can do for you Alfred?" He rephrases.

Alfred smiled brightly, he could see it in the reflection of his computer screen. "Plenty Arthur, there are plenty of things you could do for me," Alfred says almost sinisterly, "But for now you could agree to coming to dinner with me at 7:00?"

Arthur frowns slightly to himself hoping that Alfred can't see. Dinner is definitely new. Pestering and flirtatious suggestive comments were far more normal. What did Alfred want by inviting him to dinner? Alfred always had such weird motives for everything… plus he was bound to get fired if someone saw him going for dinner with the president's son.

Although judging by Alfred's tone there seemed like a good chance of getting fired if he didn't go either…

"Very well," Arthur says stiffly still not entirely comprehending the situation.

"Awesome," Alfred says grinning broadly as he plants a kiss on Arthur's cheek before bounding out of the office. "I'll pick you up, wear something nice I'll treat you."

Arthur gives a sigh of relief as the door closes. It wasn't that he didn't like Alfred he just had no idea what to make of him and his bizarre actions. He never knew quite what Alfred wanted from him and trying to work it out exhausted him. And now there's tonight to sort out too…

Just what was Alfred planning?

* * *

So I jumped onto the Magical Strike AU bandwagon :) Writing Al as a villain type character was really quite interesting even if he tended to act like a spoiled child at times... but mostly he just has mixed intentions, he's pretty determined to get with Arthur although he wouldn't ever force him to do anything, just don't ask how Alfred knows where he lives...

As for Arthur I figure he wouldn't have a clue as to what Alfred means by pretty much anything. He's just trying to keep his job. He doesn't particularly dislike Alfred or anything he just doesn't know what to make of him.

Hope you liked this one! - Sekaira

pervenirum - Thanks! I do hope I'm improving as I continue :) I might to a sequel or a parallel thing from Arthur's POV but I'm not sure yet. My memories of the movie are starting to go a bit (as you can tell from the lack of Thor...) so I might need to find the time to re-watch it at some point!


	30. Arthur owns a Pub AU

"Oh wow!"

Arthur gives a deep sigh and turns around hoping to deter this new tourist. He busied himself with his cleaning cloths and sorting the already immaculately sorted liquor cabinet behind him.

Unfortunately the fact the bartender is blatantly ignoring him doesn't deter the tourist in the slightest as he makes his way across the shiny wooden floor with squeaky sneakers and plops himself down on the stool nearest Arthur.

Arthur sighs again and stands upright, he can attempt to deter tourists all he wants but if they sit down at his bar than he could use the money they brought in after all. A pub wasn't an easy business to run after all.

Even if all tourists did was gaze around and comment on the fact he was British and it was all Arthur could do not to roll his eyes and say 'yes, he was British isn't that surprising considering he lives in England and is currently in England and has no intention of leaving England. Yes mighty surprising to find a British person in England isn't it?'

The tourist in front of him grins broadly at him when Arthur turns to face him and Arthur studies him critically. He seemed pretty youthful still, shiny blonde slightly messy hair with a cowlick, shiny eyes that remind him of a child full of excitement peering up at him through rectangular glasses. German maybe? He had quite a few Germans pass through his pub, including the one who'd the frog brought along who insisted that he was Prussian.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Arthur asks politely because he at least has to get set a perfect example of British gentlemen he could muster for all for tourists that passed through.

"Dude you're British!" The tourist exclaims brightly. He's American.

Arthur struggles to repress the intense urge to sigh and roll his eyes. "Yes," He answers shortly hoping that he isn't glaring. He's been told time and time over that his moderately thick eyebrows made him look quite scary when he glares.

"Ah, sorry, I suppose that makes sense and all considering this is England," the tourist mumbles at least having the grace to look mildly apologetic, "I'm just not used to it yet I suppose…" The tourist in front of him gives another broad grin as if it couldn't possibly disappear off his face for more than a moment, "You have a really cute accent too," He adds still not removing his gaze.

Arthur splutters, not because he hasn't heard that before but because it sounds like it's directed particularly at _him_. Arthur wants to shake his head at such a nonsensical thought, he was just mentioning it in general right?

When Arthur fails to answer the tourist just peers over the bar and shrugs, "I'll have something at your recommendation I guess, I don't know much about alcohol."

Arthur reaches automatically for a glass and fills it full of the usual beer everyone has when they come in, it was tempting to give the tourist some of the hard liquor in the cabinet behind him because if he was unused to alcohol the reaction was bound to be hilarious.

Perhaps he should have given the tourist one of the more expensive drinks… heavens know he could use the money. But in the end he slides the pint glass over to the American who takes it still with that infernally broad grin in his face. Arthur had known this person all of five-minutes or less and yet he still somehow just knew that this guy was one of those who just smiled _constantly_. Not a bad trait he supposed but a weird one definitely.

The American takes a sip of the beer and Arthur tries to find something to busy himself with behind the counter. Unfortunately it's been a slow day and Alfred's the only customer at the moment, the pub would fill up later in the evening but this was always his slow period.

The tourist takes another sip and cringes before taking another. "If you don't like it I can switch it," Arthur tells him as he cringes again. He had to set a model business, he couldn't have people thinking he was serving bad drinks.

"Ah, it's not that I don't like it," He protests quickly, "It's just uh… I've never had alcohol before?" The tourist offers sheepishly. "Drinking age's 21 back home but I'm still 19 so I thought it would be cool to try some while I'm over here… does all alcohol taste like this?"

Arthur raises an eyebrow, "21?"

His tourist looks confused, "Uh yeah?"

"Sounds ridiculous to me," Arthur snorts, so he's not being professional but when your only customer is almost a kid who's having their first taste of alcohol he feels he can let his doctrine slip slightly. And really? 21? He'd been drinking since he turned 16, not heavily, just the average amount a kid in the UK would have at celebrations, non-official school parties or with your parents at the weekends.

The American seems to nod and agree to begin with before seeming to remember himself and leap in to defend his country, "Hey! It's got something to do with being good for us and helping out health!"

Arthur raises an eyebrow, "I'm sure raising kids to be naïve or convincing them to break the law is great for them." He says sarcastically.

The American pauses and then shrugs, "Yeah that probably happens a fair bit," He admits giving in. He picks the still mostly full pint of beer up and has another taste.

"It'll taste better as you get used to it," Arthur tells him, "Like vegetables."

His tourist pouts and takes another sip, "I still don't like broccoli," he confesses.

Arthur decides not to answer because this is still just a tourist in the end and how are you supposed to answer that anyway? Tell him he still doesn't like cauliflower?

"Anyway," the tourist says apparently willing to try anything to distract him from drinking the alcohol he apparently didn't like very much yet, "I'm Alfred, who are you?"

American tourists had a habit of doing that Arthur thinks, they were always the ones to introduce themselves as if remembering the names of everyone who passed through the bar was normal thing.

"I'm Arthur," He replies politely because he doesn't get much of a choice, "It's nice to meet you."

"Awesome," Alfred says having another sip and crinkling his nose up again. "I don't suppose you sell food too? It might make this a bit easier…"

Arthur pauses, most of his food was served when they did evening meals but there were some snacks like crisps under the counter that he placed on the tables throughout the evening but… there was always…

"Would you like a scone?" Arthur asks almost too eager as he all but drags the platter across the bar to place the batch of home-made scones in front of Alfred. "They're home-made," He tries to offer temptingly, this batch came out really quite well as well, they looked a bit black on the outside perhaps but Arthur's almost certain that the inside is perfect. Alfred pauses and Arthur pushes the plate a little further forward so that Alfred can see the little 'free' sign he stuck to the glass cover, "They're also free," Arthur pushes. He had a tendency to make them quite often for cooking practice as scones were quite simple but yet nobody wanted to eat them…

"Thanks then," Alfred says with a grin that is maybe just a little strained as he takes a scone and takes a big bite. He chews for a bit and then swallows before taking a big gulp of his beer. "I think I was right," He says quickly, "Just needed a bit of food…"

Arthur smiles and for a moment he almost feels that Alfred was turning red but he pushes that thought firmly to the side as he tries to reign back his pleasure. "Help yourself to more if you would like," Arthur offers.

"Yeah, I might do," Alfred says eyes not moving off Arthur, he's staring at him as if he's trying to work something out, "They were… really delicious."

Arthur can barely hide the glow of pride and the pink on his cheeks from the flattery, he's letting himself get carried away a bit much perhaps but people who complimented his cooking were rare and he was checking Alfred's name off as one he should remember.

"Are you going to be in England long?" Arthur asks, perhaps he could make another batch and bring some of the jam too, it would be nice to have someone to test them.

Alfred blinks a few times and Arthur tries to remember how he phrased the question before, did it sound like polite small talk or had he been implying a bit? He honestly couldn't remember.

"Another week," Alfred answers as he finishes his scone and drains the last of his beer. Arthur still spots him watching Arthur out of the corner of his eye.

"Well you're more than welcome to come back," Arthur offers, "Perhaps you should try coming in the evenings, there's generally a football match Saturday evenings and plenty of people," Plenty of rowdy drunk people but football had never failed to get somebody into his pub before.

"Yeah," Alfred says nodding, "Yeah, I'll definitely come back."

"I'll be seeing you soon then," Arthur says smiling, he's not normally this open with his smiles but between the charismatic American and the compliments on his cooking he wants to be generous.

Alfred digs his hand in his pocket for change as he stands up, but Arthur stops him, "On the house," Arthur tells him, maybe he's even being a little too generous but Arthur finds himself not minding.

"Cool, thanks mate, I'll be back soon," Alfred says with another of his bright smiles and a wink before he leaves.

Arthur smile stays stuck on his face for a while after Alfred leaves without him even noticing it's presence and he finds himself hardly able to wait for when Alfred would return.

* * *

And I missed another day... I'll catch up eventually.

This one is from a prompt from IllegalInnocence who wanted Arthur to own a pub and Alfred to be a tourist! It was nice to write and something I probably wouldn't have thought of otherwise :) If there are any inaccuracies I apologize, I know in America you can't officially drink until your 21 but I don't now the leeway on that one and all the American movies I see have high-school students sneaking alcohol into parties... I'm afraid that's all I know. As for the UK I can offer a bit more information, at 16 you can drink with permission or with a meal (or to be honest earlier if that's what your parents want, something about them introducing you to healthy drinking habits or something) then at 18 you can order and drink and anything from a bar. That's pretty much it. When it comes to the actual drinks I don't know much either... I'm legal but I don't drink much and I've never had beer... (I'm not sure starting with vodka and tequila was a great idea) But in the end these drabbles don't need to be too detailed on all the facts.

The way to Arthur's heart is to compliment his cooking. That's pretty much it in this fic. As for Alfred I think he's sat there trying to work out the gay or European thing although I believe that is more Mainland Europe. Oh well, they'll meet up again perhaps go on a date and keep in touch after Alfred leaves :)

I will catch up! (Eventually) - Sekaira


	31. Sewing Bee AU

Arthur was fumbling as he followed the nine other competitor's up into the studio. Why he had agreed to do this he had no clue at all. His brother's had entered him as a joke after all, for his 'sissy' hobby as they liked to call it.

Sewing was an enjoyable and practical hobby thank you very much.

So here he was nervously following the other competitors to take part in the Great British Sewing Bee. He'd been an avid watcher of the show since its first season, it was good, it offered him plenty of new ideas for his own projects and always had him itching to go back to the sewing machine once the show had finished.

He was too nervous for this though. He'd never done well on stage and the prospect of having cameras on him while he was sewing, which was his peaceful time, was more than daunting. At least it wasn't on him at the moment.

The cameras weren't likely to be a problem for a little while though because right now they were focusing on the other reason Arthur was eager to be here. They were quite rightly focused on the bloody gorgeous Alfred F. Jones of Saville Row one of the two judges of the competition and quite frankly in Arthur's opinion he was also quite amazing and fantastically gay. Not that Arthur really stood a chance compared to the smartly suited Jones who looked much like a prince had just decided to walk straight out of a Disney movie.

Arthur sighs wistfully hoping no one will notice before choosing a work station close to the back and by the window. He couldn't have anyone looking over his shoulder while he worked that would be awful.

But he's ushered up to the front as the first challenge starts and Arthur had to shuffle awkwardly in his small space. Lilie Zwingli, the second judge a kind woman with impeccable sewing skills smiles at all of them politely as Alfred grins broadly and the host, a lady by the name of Elizabeta claps her hands together. "Well then competitors welcome to the sewing bee!" She exclaims brightly looking around them all with bright eyes. "Your first challenge is the pattern challenge! And your judges have chosen for you to make a pair of woman's cotton trousers! You can pick any of the fabric from the haberdashery and you have 2 hours, off you go!" She exclaims excitedly gesturing behind her to the haberdashery.

Arthur almost feels like he's in fabric heaven as he wonders through the rows upon rows of fabric. Patterned and plain in all different types of weight and thickness, never has he had so much choice. Eventually he picks a moderately simple pattern, too large would make it complicated to match but too small would be too simple. He's confident. He can here the others bemoaning and sheepishly admitting to the camera they've never made trousers, never done an invisible zip. He wonders why they've even entered this competition.

"Hey, nice fabric!"

Arthur stumbles as he walks straight into Alfred with his fabric and matching spool of thread. Oh. He had just walked straight into Alfred. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up as he looked up at his ever-so-slight crush of three years and oh the cameras were definitely filming this weren't they? Please say he wasn't blushing too badly.

"Green huh?" Alfred continues passing over the fact that Arthur hadn't been able to remember himself enough to reply as he placed a steadying hand on Arthur's shoulder, "It suits you, nervous at all?" He asks glancing over to the cameras and then back to Arthur.

His TV simply couldn't do the gorgeous American justice. His eyes seemed bluer and his hair more golden the crisp, tailored suit parcelling up Arthur's dream guy with a sprinkling of smiles and charisma.

"It's my favourite colour," Arthur stammers and wishes he hadn't answered. Now he looked like an idiot in front of Alfred. (And the cameras but Arthur was quickly forgetting those.)

Arthur took the chance to flee as another contestant was pulled over to the cameras. He retreated to his workbench determined to redeem himself. Maybe he wasn't great with speech but he was great at sewing. As he started laying out the pattern the familiar calm washed over him and despite not having the comfort of being at home he still felt in his comfort zone with his pincushion wrapped around his wrist. He settled down and worked far more calmly than the others. As they all panicked over the invisible zip and sewing the wrong sides together. (They couldn't actually be that stupid Arthur reassured himself, it was likely just nerves.) Arthur worked methodically through the task and when Elizabeta passed by right behind him announcing there were only ten minutes till the end Arthur awoke out of his daze with a finished pair of cotton trousers. As everyone else fussed Arthur struggled with the hardest part of his task so far being actually placing the trousers on the mannequin. But when he did finally manage to get them on they sat perfectly and Arthur gave a small satisfied smile.

"Dude you have a great smile!" Alfred cheers from behind him and Arthur nearly jumps out of his skin as Alfred replaces his hand on his shoulder and peers over him at the mannequin, "And great trousers," He adds admiringly.

"Thank you?" Arthur says recovering slightly. But only slightly because Alfred still has his hand on his shoulder and he can hear his breath against his ear and it's causing Arthur's hear to beat at a million beats a minute.

"Yeah, I was watching you work, you really know what you're doing!" Alfred congratulates before sheepishly looking around at the other contestants and the camera locations. "Unlike a few others…" He adds quietly with a sigh. "But we've got some great ones this year which is going to make my job harder!" Alfred perks back up again in an instant letting go of Arthur and smiling at him again broadly as he moves off.

Arthur finds his ability to breathe once more and for the first time looks around properly at the talent of the competition. The platinum haired and fashionable dressed Natalia stands out as she finishes off her hemming. The also fashionable looking French guy at the front who had been panicking over sewing the wrong sides together had managed to make a recovery that Arthur had to admit was pretty good considering the time limit. The other finished competitor, a burly man by the name of Ludwig sat still on his stool glancing over at his trousers every now again with a look of doubt. He didn't need to, Arthur knew as the trousers were also very good but the glances told him that while the man clearly knew how to sew he wasn't much of a creative embellishment type.

They are called for judging and Arthur preens as he reaches the top three. It had been between the four of them but Francis had fallen to fourth. He held his breath as Natalia gained third place and then Ludwig comes second. Leaving him first.

The pride he felt as the two went other his, showering it with praise was incomparable to how Arthur felt as Alfred looked up and gave Arthur a perfect smile.

He returns to work in the second challenge with the redesign of the denim shirt feeling sorry that Alfred is not allowed to watch this challenge as he cuts away at the material turning the shirt into a pair of shorts. They only have 90 minutes so Arthur can offer no embellishments like the others who had chosen mostly to do far easier skirts but he's happy with the final product and wonders absently if he'd be allowed to take these home because he knows for a little fact that he looks great in shorts.

When the judges come in to judge once more Francis ends up first with a cute little dungaree dress and Arthur finishes second. It's more than okay because even he could admit that Francis's design was more than worth it. Besides the look on Alfred's face when he found out the shorts were his design considering that Alfred had been calling them 'sexy' as he looked over the design was priceless.

The final challenge of the first round is not until the next day but Arthur is fine with that too because Alfred catches him as leaves and offers going out for coffee. (discreetly as it is a competition) Arthur agrees before he can really think it through and before he can realise it the dashing prince charming has swept him out of the room.

* * *

Phew~ Sorry I had to end this one a bit early because I was running out of time. But it's still okay I hope. I couldn't resist writing this because the Great British Sewing Bee came back last night and now I'm itching to get my sewing machine out again! But I mustn't do that or I'll have even less time... as tempting as it may be. Besides I'm nowhere near Arthur level of sewing, I made myself a Liechtenstein cosplay with a bit of help on design and sleeves from my grandmother but that pretty sums up my most successful stitch...

Anyway, all the characters here have there own little background story. Alfred moved to London when he was little with his mother while his brother remains in Canada with his father (think a bit like the movie the parent trap over than they know about each other) He got into this thing through his mother who works in the industry and he knows quality sewing when he sees it. Arthur was taught to sew by his grandmother when he was young as he was the only one of his brothers who had the patience for it. He never stopped and sews on a regular basis meaning all the girls in the drama used to love him to pieces for making their costumes despite the fact that Arthur didn't like them that way in the slightest. He's a bit of an introvert and doesn't know how to react around crowds or being on stage himself but he believes in doing something correctly and that's the philosophy he applies to sewing.

Francis on the other hand is a married man to Joan and has two little girls (Monaco and Seychelles) all of which he spends time making gorgeous dresses for. Natalia on the other hand took up sewing seriously when she was around ten or so to make clothes for her sister who having hit puberty was struggling with the fact that she couldn't find any clothes that fir her around the chest. Naturally Natalia solved that one by making her some. Ludwig on the other hand is a military man married to Feliciano and despite being all tough on the exterior is actually a complete and utter sweetheart. (he was based of one of this year's contestants particularly when it came to skill level.) Lillie is esteemed seamstress running her successful family business of generations alongside her brother who manages all the finances...

I thought up way too much for this AU...

Anyway I'll see you again tomorrow! - Sekaira

Rainy1 - Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it :)

Milk of Awesomeness - Thanks for all the info, I'm sure it will come in useful in the future for writing and is definitely more reliable than movies! I'm never that good with knowing the details of laws in the UK itself (with a few pointless exception I learnt in school) so I've never really considered myself to be very accurate when it comes to things like that.


	32. Drama Students AU

"To quote Macbeth Act 3, Scene 3, line 92" Arthur said glaring at the student in front of him. "No."

"But that's exactly why we need you!" Alfred begged as Arthur turned away and continued walking. He had to get Arthur on board this project!

"Stop following me," Arthur mutters as he notices Alfred still behind him.

"But we really need you Arthur! Come on! I've got to be able to tempt you with something, we have cookies?"

Arthur simply snorted.

"What about tea?" Alfred tried, he knew for a fact that the British student loved tea. He wasn't sure if they actually had any but he could buy some if Arthur would get involved in the project.

"I have plenty of my own tea." Arthur responded simply ignoring the stares of the other students they passed in the corridor witnessing the odd spectacle of Alfred trailing after the school geek.

"…um, how about Shakespeare?" Alfred tried although he knew already it wasn't going to work.

"For the final time! I'm not getting involved in your production of Romeo and Juliet! I'm not going to watch you wreck a Shakespeare play!" Arthur yelled turning around.

Alfred tried pouting. He wasn't the star actor of the drama group for nothing. In front of Arthur's rage it worked perfectly as he pushed his knees together and bent them slightly shrinking him then he stuck out his lower lip and let it tremble and looked up at Arthur through big blue eyes.

Arthur faltered.

Inwardly Alfred cheered because (as always) he was getting his way in the situation in the end.

Arthur swallowed deeply, scowling and knitting his eyebrows together before turning back around once more and storming off.

"Hey! Don't go Arthur!" Alfred called after a moment's pause of disbelief, that trick always worked!

"I'm not falling for it!" Arthur declared adamantly.

"But I'm running out of ideas!" Alfred exclaims dramatically whizzing in front of Arthur and blocking his path. "You pick something and I'll do it if you'll just take part!"

Arthur's lips twitch into a devious smirk, "That's quite a dangerous suggestion."

Alfred frowns in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Arthur shakes his head, sudden dark moment gone, "Never mind, I still don't understand why you want _my_ help on this project. I am in no way affiliated with the drama club."

Alfred rolls his eyes, "Everybody knows you're the like the Shakespeare expert of the school, if we can you on this project it's gonna turn out awesome!"

Arthur sighs, "I'm hardly the expert just because I study literature."

Alfred raises a single eyebrow and grins, "Not according to my drama teacher and your English teacher, "Come on they might actually give us extra credit if this turns out well!"

"…Extra credit?" Arthur questioned almost thoughtfully and Alfred felt like groaning inwardly. After offering cookies and tea and all that the magic words ended up being extra credit?

"Okay," Arthur said, "But for the love of god I am not doing any acting."

Alfred grinned throwing his arms around the older student tightly in an excited, exuberated hug. "Shame," He says teasingly as he draws back to Arthur's red faced cheeks, "'Cause you look like you'd make an excellent Juliet."

Arthur twitches, "I'm hardly a naïve 13 year old girl willing to kill myself over my first love."

Alfred pouts once more but this time in a slightly more irritated way, "When you put it that way it doesn't sound very romantic."

Arthur takes his turn to roll his eyes, "It hardly is, Romeo's 16, they get married within a couple of days and have sex and then they kill themselves. It's a story about how pride and grudges can make people do stupid things."

"Really? But everybody makes it sound so romantic, love at first sight and true love and all that," Alfred whines. Why couldn't things be easy and happy? (not that killing yourself was particularly happy but Alfred was choosing to neglect the ending.)

"Don't particularly believe it exists," Arthur says simply with a shrug of his shoulders, "Besides Romeo is hardly the perfect guy, he kills Paris right before he goes into see Juliet in the morgue you know? They always cut out that scene because it shows him as a bit murderous but Romeo kills an innocent guy mourning the loss of a girl he had cared a lot about simply because he views him as competition? That's more than a bit messed up if you ask me."

"Aw man," Alfred groaned, "Now I know why they told us to get you on board."

Arthur gave a rather strained smile, "If it's got extra credit than I'm helping out," He glanced over at the now much less excited Alfred. "I'm guessing you were going to audition for Romeo."

"Yeah I was but I'm not sure I want to now," Alfred admits as the two turn around to head to the drama studio.

"Audition for a different role then," Arthur says basically, "Tybalt or Mercutio are interesting characters."

"Perhaps but I've always liked to aim for the main role, I like being the hero!" Alfred says cheering up and pumping his fist in the air.

Arthur snorts, "Avoid Shakespeare then, there is no truly good hero in his works, I mean just look what happened in Macbeth! And a Midsummer Night's Dream is really quite odd, although I do really like Much Ado About Nothing."

"That one's a comedy right?" Alfred inputted hastily, finding himself fascinated by the way Arthur lit up when he started talking about Shakespeare.

Arthur gave him a curious sidelong look of surprise, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I studied back in English a few years ago," Alfred said, "Parts of it were pretty funny although I can't remember anything in particular."

Arthur nodded, "Teaching Shakespeare in school always turns out so odd though," He muses.

"How come?" Alfred asks.

"Because Shakespeare spends an extraordinarily amount of time making sex jokes that teachers refuse to talk about in class because it's inappropriate." Arthur says calmly even as Alfred bursts into fits of laughter.

"Really, old William Shakespeare spent his time making jokes? I guess all old guys aren't so boring after all!" Alfred guffawed.

"The past rarely happened like it gets taught," Arthur says not quite sure how to react to the openly emotional student beside him.

"You're like really smart," Alfred says shaking his head as if to knock the rest of the laughter out of him and calm down.

"Maybe but the extra credit will be useful," Arthur says wondering if he'll ever be able to keep up with Alfred's sudden mood changes.

"You know, maybe you can have the main role after all," Arthur says suddenly as they round a corner.

"Really?" Alfred says eagerly.

"Yes," Arthur answers, "I think you'd make an excellent Juliet."

"I thought you said she was naïve?" Alfred said.

"Yes I did, she's also a bit of an idiot."

"…You can be really mean."

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't update over the weekend~ I was ill and I'm still getting over it but the bonus is that I now have lots to write about as I've had plenty of time to think so they'll definitely be more coming despite my terrible update schedule.

But on the note of this fic what Arthur hasn't mentioned is that Juliet is also perhaps the most brave and courageous character in Romeo and Juliet and she seeks her freedom too so actually Alfred would totally be suited to this role. And Alfred as the star of the drama club, he gets to play hero's and be the centre of attention! It's perfect for him. Arthur on the other hand seems a bit cynical for such a thing to me, he'll end up directing this, (he will still get insanely jealous whenever a kiss scene comes up though)

As for the other stuff about Shakespeare, yeah, he was a bit like that, he wrote satirical pieces about people who were still alive! Like wow, you know just causally insult you're king or France's king and make him the butt of the joke and hope he laughs because otherwise things aren't looking too good for you. But Shakespeare was actually hugely popular and yes has subjected every English school kid to study his play's (But it is literally always Macbeth or Juliet, why not study Titus Andronecous? Now that is a creepy and disturbing play that would be interesting to analyse.) As it I've studied Macbeth three times over. In a row. I could quite happily never look at the thing again. As for Romeo and Juliet it may be a 'love' story but people seem to forget that it's quite literally a tragedy, the full title is 'a tragedy of Romeo and Juliet' and people always forget some of the creepy things like how it all happened in three days. I don't know, you can take it as Romantic and Love at first sight if you want but I'll be cynical and agree with Arthur on this one.

Sorry again for my absence! - Sekaira

Lavosse - I'm glad you like them, sorry I missed a few days! I don't know if I've ever considered them unusual before but looking back some of them really are quite odd... I like doing different things? it's fun! And I suppose it is a good thing if it's stopped incidents happening, I know that here in England there are a lot of people who do stupid things at the school parties and such... *shudders* makes me quite glad I don't go to any of them :)

Rainy1 - Thanks! And yeah sewing bee is a real thing although it's only really been making a bit of a comeback in the recent years, bee is actually a term for a busy gathering in this situation and the moment sewing bee's gained most acclaim was during WWII when the Queen Mother opened up part of the palace and would invite ladies to sew uniforms, tents, parachutes and all sorts for the men, it's where the 'make do and mend' motto comes from because towards the end of the war there was practically no fabric left! I believe there are some funny stories like a woman's silk lingerie factory getting taken over by the government to make Parachutes, the UK went a bit weird during the war.


	33. Nyotalia AU

Alice tapped her foot anxiously in the long grass. It was early in the morning and the sun was just rising over the hills. But what should have been a beautiful sight wasn't because Alice was waiting for a truck full of injured soldiers to pull up over the hill so that she and the other nurses could rush them into the tents for whatever they needed.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?"

Alice flinched in surprise as an arm dropped over her shoulder and turned to face the soldier stood beside her.

Alfred. Of course.

The American soldier hadn't been there that long but he'd certainly made his presence known. He was loud and cheerful despite the depressing mood that often hung over the camp. Alfred blew it all away with jokes and laughter and an upbeat attitude that always insisted on looking on the positive side of things.

Alice personally thought he was a bit ridiculous, there wasn't much positive at all about war in her opinion. She was a nurse, she saw what happened to the soldiers, she saw them die, come back looking almost inhuman, dead on the inside, injured so badly they'd be in pain for the rest of their life.

Yet Alfred still managed to make her forget about all that and as ridiculous as it seemed to herself she _could_ see what Alfred meant. The grass was green and vibrant and poppies sprung up everywhere, the trees were swaying gently in the morning breeze pulling her skirts to the side and the sun was bright and the world could still be beautiful.

Curse Alfred and his gorgeous smile for making everything good. He'd bring all this joy like the sun did but the sun sets and Alfred would leave.

"It's hardly going to last," Alice sniffs trying her best to find something, _anything_ she could complain about.

"Aww come on, I was just trying to cheer you up!" Alfred drawls in that ridiculous and frankly swoon-worthy accent.

Alice desperately looks away as the flush rises to her cheeks. Curse Alfred again. Curse Alfred for being so good, so nice, so thoughtful, so bright, so understanding. Curse everything about Alfred.

Alice frowned and smoothed out her skirts as she chastened herself, her Mother had taught her well, manners, politeness and fore-mostly, never fall in love with a soldier. Her mother had done so and Alice's bastard of a father had cheated on her mother when stationed away and decided to never come back.

Alice was not even sure why she had become a nurse considering but she'd always wanted to help people and she had talented hands when it came to fixing people up and a quick-witted brain. She started out helping in the children's hospital of the city but when the war had started Alice hadn't thought much about signing up, they needed as many qualified nurses as they could get considering the amount of unqualified nurses with maybe a few days training that often turned up at these places.

She can still feel Alfred watching her and she deliberately ignores it. Alfred had been very good to her, watching out for her and stopping all the jerks who had the audacity to try and hit on her as she went about her work. He helped her carry the ginormous piles of sheets around the camp and even helped her make the beds letting her finish early so that she could catch up on much needed sleep. Alfred never questioned anything and when she'd been on her period Alfred had simply grimaced and said that must be tough. He was far too understanding of pretty much anything that affected her and went out of his way to help her out.

It was nonsense and it was likely just Alfred's nature to be helpful but Alice was touched by it all the same and that would be why she was absolutely adamant on keeping as far as way as possible from the American soldier. He was leaving soon and Alice was not going to leave herself with only grief when she never saw him again.

Much, much better if they just went their separate ways now and forgot about each other.

"Hey, Alice how about we-"

"Dreadfully sorry," Alice mutters still refuses to look up at the blue eyes, "But the ambulance is here so I have to get to work," For the first time she felt thankful at the arrival of the dirtied and blooded truck lurching over the hill. She needed nothing more than to bury herself in work right now.

Xxx

"Alfred?"

"Alice?" Alfred mumbled as if sleepily unsure as to where he was.

"Yes it's Alice!" Alice answered annoyed. She'd known that Alfred refused to sleep in the tent with his team, something about liking the open air and the stars that meant that he camped outside every night.

Still, camping in the middle of the field so that Alice could nearly trip over him on the way back to her own tent was just plain annoying.

Alfred sits up and rubs his eyes tiredly and glances up at the starry sky overhead. "How come you're still awake Alice?"

"I had a night shift." Alice tells him irritated. Sure it didn't come across as very nice but Alice hadn't slept a wink in over 28 hours and she felt she deserved to come across as a little cranky.

Alfred nods along and Alice frowns because tired as she may be she's still observant. "Why are you shaking Alfred?"

"Not shaking," Alfred mumbles pouting in a way that Alice refuses to think is adorable. "Shivering." Alfred provides.

Alice's frown deepens because the night is far too warm for Alfred to be shivering. Sighing deeply and postponing her sleep Alice sits down on the grass and crosses her legs sitting directly across from Alfred. "Tell me the truth."

Alfred chews on his lower lip and refuses to meet her eye but Alice refuses to budge and waits patiently knowing that Alfred will tell her if she just waits.

"…I leave tomorrow," Alfred tells her.

Alice gulps as a pang digs at her heart, so soon?

"I'm just a bit nervous I guess," Alfred continues twiddling his fingers together.

Alice shuffles before wrapping her arms around Alfred's neck. She's not quite sure what to do, she's never had to comfort someone leaving for war, only ever those who came back and that was normally done with calming reassurances and a clean wet cloth to wipe away the grime and the muck and the memories.

But she couldn't do any of that for Alfred so she turned to her Mother's favourite method of comfort. Sometimes it was hard to beat a hug and the warmth of physical contact. Perhaps it was slightly improper of her but Alfred relaxed into her embrace and stopped shaking burying his head into her shoulder and nuzzling into her hair.

Xxx

She'd never meant to fall asleep out there in the field with Alfred but when Alice next opens her eyes the sun is rising above her and she lies alone in the poppies wrapped in Alfred's blanket.

She sits up disorientated for a moment by the dazzling sun and nearly crumples the letter neatly tucked into her hand. She fumbles with it for a moment, pushing her glasses up her nose and unfolds the letter which is almost more of a scrap of paper and devours the words on it hungrily.

_Dear Alice, _

_I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to say goodbye but you were sleeping so peacefully that I just couldn't wake you. Thank you. You know what for. I left my blanket with you so please look after it for me until I return._

_Goodbye, Alfred. _

_P.S. I'm really very sorry but I stole a kiss. You can get mad at me for it when I come back. _

Alice flushes a deep red and a hand flies to her lips, she'd been so deeply asleep that she hadn't even noticed! But perhaps slightly more oddly she finds herself not minding, (although she really would've preferred being awake) and still with a scarlet blush across her cheeks she neatly folds and tucks the letter into her breast pocket and picks up the blanket setting off to retire to the comfort of her own bed.

Xxx

"Alice! Alice!"

Alice groans as hands shake at her desperately. She was tired, she'd only gone to bed less than four hours ago and she'd been working double shifts. Francine was supposed to be covering her, why could she just sleep?

"ALICE!"

Alice rolls over and glares at the neatly manicured hands shaking her awake.

"What Francine? You told me you could manage without me for eight hours you bloody liar." Alice complains even as the ever neat Francine without a single hair out of place crosses her arms and stares down at her disapprovingly.

"I believe you're exact wording was unless there was an emergency." Francine states grimly.

"Oh." Alice says swinging her legs over the edge of the creaking metal bed. "What happened?"

"Well for starters more soldiers arrived in the ambulance than we expected," Francine tells her, "but more importantly in your case…"

"I can help out," Alice interrupts quickly hastening to stand upright and willing the tiredness out of her head.

"Alice, listen to me," Francine says seriously. Far more seriously than Alice had ever heard her use with her before. Normally the two girls bantered and mocked each other even if they did get along quite well despite it all.

Alice licked her dry lips and stood nervously wondering what Francine wanted to tell her.

"Alfred's back Alice, he was in the ambulance."

Alice's hearts starts thumping painfully as Francine's words start echoing in her ears. What if he was in agony? What if he was going to remain in agony for the rest of his life, what if he _died?_

It had been months since Alfred had left and now he was coming back like this? Would her ever-cheerful and bright Alfred have the light and the optimism wiped out of him?

"Wh-" Alice cut off as she tried to swallow past the dry parchment of her throat. "What happened to him?"

Francine's eyebrows narrowed and she grabbed hold of Alice's hand and marched her out of the tent even though she was still in her night dress.

"That would be the problem, it's not a severe wound Alice."

Alice released a deep breath. Alfred would be okay right? If it wasn't severe she could heal it.

"Alice, listen to me, It's just a bullet wound to his side but he's refusing to let us treat him." Francine said firmly and clearly. "He resists whenever we try to help him, we need you to try and get through to him."

"He's what!?" Alice almost shrieked. "Why is he doing that!" She protested in a much better hushed whisper considering it was night and injured soldiers were sleeping.

"How am I supposed to know?" Francine snapped back dragging Alice abruptly round a corner, "All I know is that you are probably the only one who can get through to him so sort something out!"

Alice gulped down any retort and let Francine lead her through the maze of tents to where Alfred was.

She heard loud protests before they reached the tent in a voice she definitely knew to be Alfred's. Why would he be protesting?

Francine pushed her into the tent and managed to whisk the other nurses out amazingly quickly so that Alfred barely had a chance to comprehend the change before the nurses were gone, Francine had whispered a quick 'good luck' in her ear as Alice was left alone with Alfred.

"Oh you fool," Alice murmured rushing to his bedside and examining the shot wound in the American's side, blood seeped through the fabric profusely and Alice pressed a cloth against the wound hurriedly as Alfred cringed.

"Alice?" Alfred questioned almost in disbelief.

"Shh," Alice tried soothing, "I'll fix it, it'll be better in no time."

"Uh no, Alice don-" Alfred protested as Alice reached up to unbutton his shirt to reach the wound.

"Don't be foolish Alfred," Alice chastened, "You don't need to feel embarrassed or prude or anything I'm a trained medical professional."

"It's not that!" Alfred objected trying to remove Alice's hand, "Just please don't? I'll be fine or whatever it'll sort itself out it's barely even a scratch!"

"Alfred!" Alice warned, "This is far more than just a scratch!"

"Noooo Alice don't!" Alfred moaned.

"For God's sake Alfred! I love you and I want to help you so let me!" Alice burst out annoyed and barely comprehending her speech.

Both pause and flush red as Alice realises what she'd just said and Alfred lets it sink in. But Alfred's pink blush is mixed with the dark flush of red guilt as he averts his eyes. "That's exactly why okay, you can't or you'll hate me or think I'm disgusting or something because I love you too!"

Alice glares her cheeks still flushed pink and tears well up in her eyes, "If we both love each other than let me help you! I'm used to scars or whatever you have to hide, I can't hate you!"

"But I lied!" Alfred shouted, "I lied about everything, even to you, all the time and this is the kind of secret the army will kill me for if they find out!"

"Alfred! Do you think I'll care about anything more saving your life right now!" Alice argues as she feels the cloth in her hands seep through with blood.

Alfred's protests stop and he looks away as he lets his arms fall hopelessly to his sides.

Alice nearly cries out in relief as Alfred let's her help and trembling fingers unbutton the American's shirt. Only to reveal a chest that is most definitely not that of a man.

"It's not Alfred," the girl in front of her says softly still refusing to look at her.

Alice pauses for only a moment then continues unbuttoning past the bra and tugs the American's shirt off so that she could get to the wound. She prods carefully with delicate fingers and examines it, it's still bleeding a lot but she could fix it.

"What is your name then?" She asks.

"…You're not mad?" The girl asks suddenly twisting in her direction.

"Surprisingly, perhaps to myself too, no I'm not?" Alice says calmly. In fact it's more like everything Alfred did clicked into sense, some of his mannerisms and phrases that Alice had just passed over as something foreign seemed to fit and perhaps she had known long before this.

"I still love you does that make you mad?" The girl continues. She seems to shrink in herself nervously and unsure as if entirely unprepared for this revelation.

Alice continues with her administrations quickly wanting to make this as painless as possible. "I told you I couldn't hate you no matter what right?" Alice reminds her, "So I think I still love you too although I'd love to get to know you, what's your name?"

"Amelia." She answers, "I'm 17 and I'm American. I have a twin brother called Mattie and I wanted to help people but I'm not cut out for being a nurse like you and my father taught me how to shoot so I joined the army instead…"

"Amelia," Alice says, she rather likes the way that it rolls off her tongue, it sounded even better than Alfred. "Well if we're doing personal histories I live in Manchester with my Mother, I'm 19 and I work at a children's hospital in the city."

Amelia licked her lips and squirmed to sit more comfortably relaxing now as Alice calmly continued with her work.

"What happens now?" Amelia asks, "Will everyone know?"

Alice shook her head, "I dread to think what would happen if the generals found out. I rather think that I shall be informing them that Alfred's injuries are far worse than had been originally suspected and that he needs to be given a long period of time off military duty. I think I shall be sending him in uniform back to England to live with my mother for a bit. What happens to him there is his choice. She could wait for me to come home I suppose or recuperate and head back to America."

Amelia looks startled as Alice calmly plans out their future and then she looks up at Amelia with a kind and rare smile, "My mother warned me about falling in love with a soldier but she said nothing about falling in love with a woman."

* * *

Phew~ Considering how eager I was to write this it was far harder than I thought. It ended up quite long though despite that! I hope you liked it :) Was my twist to obvious? I can't help but ship these two as well.

Nyo-England to me can be quite forthright but only when she wants to be and only when she'll admit something to herself. She thinks things through less when she's flustered or panicked. Her outfit is her typical nyo outfit the war nurse one which is what inspired this fic. (I think it's set WWII by the way but I wasn't really worrying to much about the setting) Nyo-America on the overhand I see being almost overly confident when she knows what she's doing and at complete loss when she doesn't have a clue. She was dressed in America's typical WWII outfit. I was going to drop in a line about her hair going a bit curly at the end as it hadn't been cut for a while but I couldn't fit it in.

Francine is France by the way, she's extraordinarily elegant but also extremely knowledgeable and organised I think.

I'll be back again! - Sekaira

ScorpetoRoses - Yep, it came in very useful :) Do you remember this one from when I mentioned it before?

Rainy1 - Arthur's definitely an English geek :) And Alfred in theatre just works in my headcanon's really well, I'm glad you liked it!


	34. Summer Camp AU

Alfred turned up at the annual W. Summer Camp with the nagging feeling that something was going to be different.

He'd been coming to the same summer camp since he turned six and while the activities he was allowed to participate in changed as he got older the premise was essentially the same. His parents dropped him off in the second week of the holidays and his arrival coincided with that of what seemed like a million other kids from around the world to the global summer camp held in America.

He'd join up with the same group of people every year, they were all cabin mates and they'd become fast friends over the past seven years. There was Ludwig who was the tallest, and also, as much as Alfred would like to deny it, the strongest. Feliciano was the most cheerful, Kiku the smartest of the group, Yao as the best cook and Ivan as his rival/friend/person-who-helped-them-win-team-competitions-by-scaring-the-opposition-guy.

It was a comforting certainty each year as school got harder and pressure to get good grades increased, Summer Camp was a time he could just spend having fun with friends.

Which is why the nagging feeling that something was wrong disturbed him so. He'd never had that before and he had no reason to feel that way. He shook his head in a determined manner trying to knock the bad thoughts out of his ears. Bad thoughts were no good – this was his time to be happy! He'd find his cabin mates and forget all about this nagging feeling.

And naturally, as soon as he'd had that thought he was tackled from behind by an exuberant Feliciano into a hug.

"Al!" Feliciano greeted cheerfully as Alfred regained his balance and turned around. Behind Feliciano was Ludwig and Kiku and he could spot Ivan hauling the younger kids bags over to their cabins in the distance.

"Feli," Alfred greeted back grinning brightly.

Feliciano smiled just as brightly grabbing hold of Ludwig and Kiku's arms and pulling them towards him. "This year is going to be great!" Feliciano exclaimed before the excitement took over him and he started chatting in his native Italian. Alfred had become pretty decent at Italian having Feliciano as a friend over the years but he couldn't compete with Feliciano's fluency and the rapid rate at which he was talking left Alfred only able to pick up the words, 'pasta,' 'swimming,' and 'campfire.'

"Calm down Feli," Kiku said smiling softly and placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. Kiku had been shy and quiet when they had first met and while he was still shy and quiet compared to all the rest he'd opened up a lot.

Ludwig just rolled his eyes, he'd used to be far stricter but he'd softened up pretty quickly.

"Where's Yao then?" Alfred asks as Ivan jogs over to join the group. He'd been waiting almost an entire year to eat Yao's cooking again, Yao had sent treats over the post during the year as they all did but nothing could beat Yao's cooking other than perhaps his Mom's.

"You didn't hear Alfred?" Ivan says questioningly. "Yao's not coming this year, his entire extended family is getting together for some big wedding for one of his Aunt's then when the couple goes on honeymoon the rest of the family was going to spend summer together."

"Ah, man, I've been waiting all year for Yao's cooking!" Alfred whined, "What are we going to do without him? We're not going to be the same team!"

Ivan shrugged, "That's just the way things are, he gave me a big tin of treats for us all to share though and we can skype him if we can get the internet working out here."

"We've got someone joining us in our cabin to fill Yao's space," Ludwig said.

"What!" Alfred exclaimed, "We can't just replace Yao!"

"We're not replacing him," Ludwig said dryly, "And it's hardly our new cabin mates fault is it?"

"Who is he then?" Alfred asked, inwardly groaning at the thought of his summer holiday's consistency being disrupted, was this why he had that nagging feeling?

"He's English I believe," Kiku answered, "And his name is Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred sighed, "He'd better be able to cook," he muttered.

Xxx

Arthur Kirkland couldn't cook.

In fact it was worse than couldn't, as Alfred and the rest of the cabin quickly discovered, Arthur was even capable of burning the marshmallows over the campfire when they were supposed to be making smores.

It resulted in everyone in the cabin other than Feliciano getting thoroughly sick of Pasta for dinner and lunch and even for breakfast if there were leftovers.

Yet that wasn't it.

Arthur was standoffish and grouchy and he couldn't swim and he wasn't hugely fond of sports. He resented being sent to America and he spent time constantly sniping at the mess Alfred would make of their cabin.

And Alfred didn't mind an inch. It had happened slowly but Alfred found that Arthur was standoffish because he was scared and nervous about fitting in with the group of close friends. He was grouchy because of jet-lag because it was the first time he's flown so far. He didn't mind that he couldn't swim because Arthur would sit at the edge of the docks with his feet in the water and Alfred would lounge around in the water where the two could talk for hours. The sniping about the mess made Arthur red-faced and cute and Alfred would sit there and listen to the complaints with a smile on his face.

Everyone noticed it, Feliciano broke a bowl so that Arthur and Alfred had to share, Ludwig placed both of them on clean-up duty together, Kiku smiled mysteriously whenever he asked them to go and do something together and Ivan had tied them together for three-legged day. The Cabin would share conspiring giggles over dinner and joke and talk about how much of a couple they were.

Which was slightly silly maybe, Feli and Ludwig acted like Husband and Wife more than he and Arthur did! But Alfred would never deny it and would sit next to Arthur around the campfire at the end of the day. Sat close enough together that they're legs were touching, and even with the scent of burning marshmallows in the air when Arthur tiredly rested his head on Alfred's shoulder he couldn't help but wish that summer camp would never end.

* * *

I'm sorry! I know I disappeared for ages but I just got caught up in coursework and exams and when I'm panicking over exams my ability to write kind of just plummets. Some of these still feel kind of disjointed to me because they were written in bits and pieces. But nevertheless I am back, and while I can't promise regular updates I should be writing more often again now.

As for this piece a summer camp AU was requested by Rainy1. My knowledge of summer camps extends pretty much to the beginning of the parent trap movie. I think they might be more of an American thing? I hope this filled the request though, I liked the idea of the others noticing and subtly or not subtely pushing them together.

Thanks for sticking with me :) - Sekaira

ScorpetoRoses - I updated, finally... glad you liked that one though it was fun to write.

Lavosse - Nyo!England is one of my favourite characters too, she can just be difficult to write sometimes, but she'll definitely be appearing again. I'm glad you liked it :) I know it's been a while but you're still welcome to my prompts collection if you want it, I'm warning you though it's over 500 prompts long!

Milk Of Awesomeness - I'm glad you find it cute! I mostly prefer USUK with Alfred and Arthur, but I like these two as well occasionally.

Kurisuty's star24 - Thank you!

Rye Minose - I'm sure I can do Mermen, that sounds pretty cool actually :) And the Cardverse story is still one of my favourites.


	35. Long Distance AU

"Artie! Sorry I'm late coach kept me behind after school!" Alfred apologised profusely nearly tripping over the straps of his school bag as he tried to place it down and stumble over to greet Arthur at the same time.

Arthur watched in amusement as the American managed to unhook his foot and sit down. "It's not much of a problem, probably good in fact it gave me time to reach the end of the chapter," Arthur said trailing his fingers down the worn spine of his latest book. It was a good book, if Alfred hadn't ranked highly on Arthur's mental list of important things than he likely would have carried on reading it.

"Cool," Alfred said grinning but trying to hide his panic at the same time, his English friend Arthur was a bookworm and while Alfred had quite a few books he did like he couldn't compare to Arthur's league in a million years. If they had to get into a conversation about it Alfred knew that he'd get caught behind within the first two minutes. "Whatcha reading?"

Arthur rolled his eyes watching Alfred betray everything in small little signs of body language, Arthur had a keen eye and he could spot the unnatural tenseness in Alfred shoulders and the fumbling fingers from a mile away.

Or in this case 5000 miles away.

"Just a classic," Arthur says dismissing the book. He wouldn't do that for anyone else. If it had been anyone else he could have talked for hours about the wonders of the classic Black Beauty. If it had been any of the ladies in his Literature class they would have had long and intellectual conversations about the pragmatic implications and the interesting perspective of the horse and the impact that had on the storytelling. Anybody else Arthur would have likely have taken great pleasure in boring to death with some more mundane and technical details. He'd learnt that it was the best way to stop his family from interrupting him when he was reading.

For Alfred though… well, Alfred had different hobbies and Arthur didn't want to bore him off, he felt nice in knowing that if he wanted to wax lyrical about literature than Alfred would without a doubt listen to him, and he took enough pleasure from that knowledge to not actually subject him to it.

"That's cool dude," Alfred says nodding his head and inwardly relieved. Even through the pixels of his camera screen he loved to watch Arthur talk and the way his eyes lit up whenever he talked about something he really loved. It left Alfred happy to sit in front of his computer for hours, ignoring the homework, ignoring his family's mysterious questions as to why he was so quiet, ignoring that he didn't even quite understand all of Arthur's technical terms. (The time Arthur had explained that a pre-modifier was pretty much just an adjective left Alfred confused – why not just call it an _adjective_?)

But often he just felt relived that they could talk happily on common ground, well metaphorically at least and even then their conversations could drag long into the night. Which well they did especially for Arthur…

Alfred glanced over at the clock he had set for UTC time (Arthur insisted it was GMT but they were much the same thing.) Arthur was seven hours ahead and that meant that it was 12:30 currently for Arthur, as in half past midnight. Alfred felt really guilty for keeping Arthur up so late almost every day but the time he got back from school was his first opportunity to contact Arthur.

"You're not too tired?" He checked quickly, watching Arthur give the same old smile he always did from where he was, tucked into his bed in his pyjamas with his laptop resting on his knees.

"I'm fine Alfred, I took a nap earlier, we can talk for as long as you like." Arthur answered. It was sweet Arthur thought, there was nothing they could do about the large time gap between them but every single day Alfred always asked to make sure he was okay about it. There had been a few times when Arthur had had to leave him a message telling him he couldn't make because of tests and family and just general life getting in the way but nearly always Arthur could turn up and he didn't mind the late nights in the slightest if it meant he could talk to Alfred.

"Ha, a nap you sound like an old man Artie." Alfred scoffed.

Arthur took it all back, Alfred could be an irritating, obnoxious, arrogant foo-

Alfred smiled softly, "I'm glad you're okay Arthur."

Damn, he loved the guy. He couldn't even hold a grudge against him for a minute could he? Arthur sighed and tried not to make it too noticeable for fear of looking like a love-struck teenager. Which well, he was but that didn't mean that he had to look it.

"How'd your trials go anyway?" Arthur asked and watched as in turn Alfred eyes lit up as he sat up a little bit straighter and started to talk with plenty of gesticulating.

And so it would continue, on and on, as the two lost track of time entirely. As always they'd sign off with a chorus of 'I love yous' and 'I love you mores' and they'd head off back to their separate lives; Arthur to sleep and sweet dreams of impossible meetings with Alfred and Alfred would slip off to work to earn money to make a dream he wasn't even aware of a reality.

And both would be so immensely thankful for a chance encounter when Arthur was on holiday that had all led to so much more.

* * *

The Long Distance AU was requested by Rainy1 as well :) And I made some effort to try and work out the distance they would be from each over as well as the time zone difference so 5000 miles and a 7 hour difference should be alright... Arthur is in England of course and Alfred lives on the west coast because I was trying to emphasize the time zone difference.

I did debate over the last sentence because I think I could have left it at the line before but oh well... basically they met on holiday, had a holiday romance and kept in touch afterwards. Theoretically this could even be a continuation of the Summer Camp AU although I didn't write it like that.

Thanks for reading though, I'll be trying to make up for my absence! - Sekaira


	36. Teenagers AU

Arthur was glaring at him.

Alfred knew it even though he couldn't actually see it. Arthur was sat at his own desk just behind him and he could practically feel the intensity of the glare aimed at his back.

Alfred bit down on his bottom lip carefully as he tried to avoid the rising temptation to turn around. Perhaps he kinda deserved this… it was kind of his fault after all that the two teens where sat in the empty classroom in silence copying lines off the board.

It was still really, really uncomfortable though.

But then Arthur's book closed with a loud thwap in the silent classroom and Alfred turned around without really thinking about it.

Oh but now Arthur was glaring right at him. Piercing green eyes narrowed at him and an almost smug smile playing at his lips even if he still managed to look really annoyed at him.

Alfred finds his tongue but unfortunately not his thought process that probably would have told him that keeping quiet was a good idea, "Did you give up?"

"I finished." Arthur corrects firmly in his crisp British accent.

"All one hundred!" Alfred exclaims in disbelief, he couldn't have even reached fifty himself although admittedly he had been slightly more than marginally distracted by the boy sat behind him.

"Yes." Arthur says glare narrowing, "So I suggest you hurry up and finish yourself, apologize and then we can both go home."

"Oh come on, it was an accident!" Alfred protests, okay so maybe he had been trying to take a peek at the British boy sat behind him, he'd been trying all week in fact since Arthur had transferred to this school. But when the cute new student is sat directly behind you it's so much harder to catch glimpses. Alfred had been twisting in his chair, dropping pens, anything he could think of that would let him swivel around enough to catch a glimpse of the boy sat behind him who looked at him with a mix of amusement and despair at how clumsy Alfred appeared to be. His lips would twitch up into a ghost of a smile and Alfred would savour those moments for the rest of the lesson.

But okay, leaning backwards was probably not his greatest idea, he'd leant back so far that the chair had fallen over and he'd ended up practically sprawled over Arthur's desk.

Hence detention, to both of them for 'disturbing the lesson' as Miss Elizabeta had put it. Normally Miss wasn't so mean so Alfred must have been getting really quite annoying…

It didn't mean it was his fault! ….Okay it was his fault but it had been an accident all the same!

"It doesn't matter if it was an accident," Arthur answers, "The point is that I got kept behind after school because you can't stop staring at me."

"Yes well… wait WHAT! You noticed!" Alfred was horrified, he'd tried so hard to be subtle, even his brother had said he was being subtle, sure it came in an odd tone and with a shake of his head but it was confirmation never the less!

"It would be hard to miss," Arthur answers lips twitching up again in that small smile that meant Alfred was amusing him.

"I uh, sorry," Alfred says flushing red in embarrassment. He'd been caught and now he felt silly and he was going to get teased for this by his brother for the rest of his life he just knew it.

"Well it would've been nicer if you just said something," Arthur continues leaning forward over his desk closing the distance between them until they were less than an inch apart and Alfred could feel Arthur's breath against his lips, his own breath hitched, Arthur couldn't possibly be about to kiss him could he…

Arthur's hand rested on Alfred's cheek and he drew ever so slightly closer and Alfred closed his eyes waiting. "You never know, it might just get you somewhere." Arthur finishes suddenly relinquishing his hold and drawing back. Alfred's eyes open to find Arthur sat back in his chair a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you finish your lines Alfred," Arthur suggests smiling wickedly with an unsaid promise of more.

* * *

Oh Alfred, Mattie was being sarcastic, Miss Elizabeta is setting you up and Arthur has a touch of punk in him as a teen. The prompt was teenagers was again by Rainy1 (I'm sorry I feel now like all your prompts were ones that just got left as I figured at plot...) hopefully it works anyway?

Hope you liked it :) - Sekaira


	37. Future Sci-Fi AU

Arthur grumbled to himself as the bracing wind swept past him and he had to weave through the spaces in between the dense collection of clouds if he wanted any possibility of sight. The hover board beneath his feet liked to shudder and shake and give the occasional sputter that Arthur desperately pretended not hear because the ground was a long, long, long way below him.

He kept steady though, balancing carefully on the board much like a surfboarder would. He had to step back occasionally to stamp his foot against the pedal at the back to provide him with a burst of energy to propel him upwards again regaining the height he would lose from the old piece of machinery.

It didn't matter too much though that the board was hugely outdated and that it was pushing itself to the limit though because Arthur had had the time to become skilled with board. He'd had time to get to know it's little quirks like how it was a little heavier to the left so he had to stand a little bit to the right.

Arthur ducked his head as he kicked the board up again and flew up through a cloud and rising a little higher. The floating city of Lon-Ton looming suddenly a lot closer than Arthur had estimated. Cursing under his breath Arthur manoeuvred the board lightly and slipped back into the clouds below him so he could slip beneath the gaze of the guards and sneak in.

Maybe the guards are just lazy or Arthur is just too well practised at slipping into the city but as Arthur emerges from the cloud again he's zipping through the streets and alleys of the city hurriedly going as fast as he can convince the board to go. He needs to get away from the edge of the city where nearly all of the guards loiter as quickly as he can.

Behind Arthur comes the sudden glare of red and blue and a large wail and he frowns worriedly. They weren't supposed to react that quickly. He leans back quickly and flips nimbly into an alley. He flips again down another alley and curses swiftly under his breath as red and blue flashes down the street. There's no way he could get caught now. Weaving through the alleys isn't the problem, the fact that the police are that much faster with their fancy vehicles is.

Red and blue flashes through both ends of the alley and Arthur can't resist the grin that etches into his face as he comes up with an idea. He lets both of the police vehicle narrow down on him from either side of the alley before plummeting sharply to the ground having let the hover board stop entirely. It's a nuisance to kick back into gear in mid-air but it's not impossible. The jet of flame scorches the ground and Arthur's off again weaving and jumping over obstacles, leaving the burning mess of the crashed police vehicles behind him.

Finally feeling free of all the havoc that now lays behind him Arthur pulls up to the right before nimbly jumping off the board and stepping onto the roof top. He catches the board as it flips upright and presses the button for it to fold in on itself so he can tuck it back into his pocket.

Smiling slightly as he waits, he leans back against the wall of the stairwell leading into the building and watches the shadows.

"…England."

Arthur rolls his eyes, "We don't really use those anymore do we? You're just making me feel old." He stands upright and crosses over to where Alfred now stands, having slipped across the rooftops to meet him.

"It's still a part of who we are," Alfred says stubbornly, "So what if we've progressed, I'm still America and you're still England."

"And here I thought I was the one who wanted to slow down progression," Arthur snips as Alfred frowns. He knows Alfred isn't really angry, mostly just confused and stubborn, maybe in Arthur's view Alfred wasn't America anymore but he was still the Alfred he's always known.

"Progression is a good thing," Alfred says clicking the heels of his boots together with a small amount of pride, "Hover boots are much better and safer than a hover board you know?"

"Never said it wasn't," Arthur replies mildly, looking down at the boots with a bit of envy. Nobody had really considered the safety features of a hover board after all. It was very easy to fall off a board, much harder to lose your shoes.

"If you think progression is a good thing then why are you part of the rebellion?" Alfred asks crossly, folding his arms and glaring.

Everything was so simple still to Alfred, Arthur considered, black and white, good and evil. Progression and what had happened to the world was automatically considered good while the rebellion was evil.

Arthur wondered what Alfred would think if he knew that Arthur was not just a member of the rebellion but one of the leaders.

"Not everything is that simple," Arthur sighs tiredly, "Progression is good certainly, but it has to have moderation, if we move forward too quickly like we are then we forget the horrors of the past which only means we are bound to repeat them. Need I remind you why we live in the sky?"

"No," Alfred says somewhat bitterly and somewhat as if he were considering Arthur's words. "But why not forget them? It doesn't mean we'll repeat them, it might mean we can start again right from the beginning as if nothing bad has ever happened or will ever happen. We can start again Arthur." Alfred almost begs as he tries to explain his own reasons. Rebellion against progression was dangerous, the more action the rebellion took the more they were counter-acted, the more seriously they were taken. The more danger they were put in. The more danger Arthur was in.

"Do you truly believe that?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence. It would be nice to believe that they could start all over, but humanity didn't seem to work that way. He felt almost like laughing to himself at the idea, the war to end all wars had been over a 1000 years ago after all, but he didn't want to hurt Alfred's optimism, despite it all it was one of the things Arthur really liked about him.

"I can believe that if I want to," Alfred says stiffly as if he's trying to convince himself of the fact as well.

"I think if you truly believed that Alfred you wouldn't be meeting me here every month to give me information." Arthur said raising his eyebrow. Alfred always seemed so conflicted about the fact that he too was technically helping the rebellion even if he hadn't really known at first and now he did he acted like he wasn't.

"Yeah well maybe I do this for you and not your rebellion!" Alfred exclaims, attitude suddenly changed as his anger finally bubbles over. He grabs hold of Arthur's arm as Arthur takes a step back in surprise.

"Have you ever considered that?" Alfred yells now that Arthur is stunned into silence, "That maybe I think this is all too dangerous, that just maybe you're over-reacting? That I want you back with me where I can know you're safe and not out leading the rebellion!" Alfred pauses for breath breathing deeply and face flushed a deep angry red, "I know, I know you're leading it and that you're probably just using these meeting to get information out of me but I turn up every time just to make sure you're still alive! Do you know what that's like Arthur? Having to wait with no idea what you're doing or where you are just desperately hoping you're still alive?"

Alfred seems to run out of breath, or anger or something to rant about because he drops his head against Arthur's shoulder and takes deep, uneven breaths.

Arthur stays silent, inwardly reeling at the sudden barrage of information. He hadn't known… during the era of peace he and America had grown quite close and back when he'd been England he'd been almost certain of a mutual attraction but not sure on how to act on it he'd left it hoping that either he'd gain some sort of idea or America would act instead. Something seemed to have hold them back though, caution or fear or whatever it may have been nothing came of it and by the time the War broke out they'd been steadily drifting apart.

Arthur had pushed the feelings to a corner of his mind and told himself he must have been mistaken about America's feelings, turning his focus onto the war and his people and the horrifying aftermath.

He'd never even imagined that Alfred would've held onto those feelings all this time.

Softly, Arthur placed his hand on Alfred's head and ran his fingers through the golden hair. He could remember doing this a long, long time ago when Alfred was the one rebelling, Alfred had been conflicted then too but despite how sad it had been in the time hadn't it been good for both of them?

"You could come back with me you know?" Arthur says softly deciding not to mention the wet drops falling onto his shoulder as Alfred remains hidden letting all his emotions get the better of him.

"The base is quite nice actually, and there are a few more of our old friends there, Kiku's there and Matthew too, and more, it's nice and you could stay with me, you don't even have to help with any of the rebellion. We could just be together."

Arthur wonders if he's being too hopeful as he wraps his arms around Alfred's shuddering body. He was asking quite a lot of him, asking him to leave the comforts of the city along with his boss and some friends. He's asking him to give up all the technology like the boots and use all of the old stuff like his hover board. Perhaps it was a ridiculous suggestion. Alfred could stay here in safety and comfort and maybe he could visit more often to reassure Alfred he was safe.

Alfred takes a deep breath and rubs a hand across his eyes before looking up. His eyes are still puffy and red and his bottom lip is trembling but there is still something resolute about his expression.

"I'll go with you." Alfred says, "I'll join you, but just to make sure you don't do anything stupid like your charge of the light brigade routine."

Arthur gives a soft smile and reaches into his pocket for his hover board, "I'll be sure to be careful," he answers.

* * *

The Future AU was requested by illegalinnocence :) Possibly I made it more angsty than the prompt suggested but I wanted to play with the idea of having them be America and England but not at the same time. Basically, this is a time in the distant future where civilisation lives in floating islands above the earth because of a nuclear war leaving the earth uninhabitable. So most of the nations still exist because the people do but the land itself is gone which is why they rarely use their nation names. The 'era of peace' Arthur mentions is probably around modern day or so. I hope this all makes sense?

Please feel free to make requests for prompts, I do get them all done even if it sometimes takes a while... but I really do like receiving them so ask away :) - Sekaira


	38. WWII AU

Alfred shuffled along, using his elbows to drag himself forward through the grass and being super careful to keep his breathing quiet as he crawled past the hedge.

Oh god, he was going to die he just knew it. He'd maybe come all of the ten miles from his plane and that was practically nowhere. He was never going to see home again, never see mom, dad, or Mattie again. Mattie would have to carry on without him and Alfred would just be…

Alfred bumped into a pair of feet and stopped still. Oh, he was dead, dead, dead. He surged upright brushing dirt off his uniform and gave the man in front of him a grin. "Bonjour!"

"Good god, your French is atrocious," The man says in clear English with a very British accent. "For starters it's night so try 'Bon Soir' and you've got to get rid of that American accent."

"Sorry," Alfred breathes hardly able to believe his luck. A sympathiser first time round, he must be the luckiest guy alive right now.

"Anyway, you are the pilot right? Francis told me you'd have instructions to head this way if you crashed. Which you did." The man continues.

"Yes," Alfred says almost unable to believe his ears. This was better than a sympathiser, this was a fully blown French Resistance agent.

The man in front of him frowns, "Right, well in that case answer… oh you know what screw it. You're so painfully American I don't think I need to bother." The man turns away from him glancing around the area as Alfred noticed that the sun rising on the horizon.

"We need to get inside." The man tells him setting off without so much as glancing back at him.

Alfred follows anyway because whoever the man in front of him is he's a god sent angel saving his life.

They take a wide route around a nestling of houses and arrive finally at a large house that's almost a mansion on the outskirts of town.

"Oh awesome is this your house?" Alfred exclaims as the man pads up the steps and fishes the keys out of his pocket. He couldn't contain his excitement. He was alive, he was going to stay alive, he was going to head back and see Mattie again and he'd been rescued by an angel. Life was looking pretty much perfect right now despite everything.

"Hardly," The man snorts, "My house is in an entirely different country." He pushes the door open and lets Alfred follow him through to the kitchen.

"Did you come to France for the Resistance then? Are you in the secret service!" Alfred isn't quite sure why he's blabbing on quite as much as he is. Relief? Nerves? Fear?

The man snorts again moving over to the shelves, "Nothing as heroic as that I'm afraid, do you want a hot drink?"

"Coffee please," Alfred asks spotting the jar of coffee on the shelf. Safety and coffee. Maybe he had died after all and he was in heaven.

The man pulls the jar down and sets a kettle full of water over the stove to boil. "In fact," he continues "I was rather foolish, I ignored the warnings and continued with my plan to visit a friend in France. I've been stuck here since so I decided to make myself useful helping him out in this resistance thing."

Alfred nods along as the man settles in a chair across the table from him. "Anyway, what's your name? I have to stop referring to you as 'the American' in my head at some point."

"I'm Alfred F. Jones," He introduces himself, "19, super pilot and a hero!" It felt better saying that, like bringing back the confirmation that that was still him. The war hadn't changed him and he was still very much alive.

The man nods although he rolled his eyes at hero. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, 23, French Resistance member? That's such an odd title for myself… just leave it Arthur Kirkland, 23." Arthur finishes.

"Okay Arthur!" Alfred says giving him a big thumbs up as the kettle started whistling.

Arthur shook his head in exasperation and turned around to make the warm drinks. A mug of coffee for Alfred and a cup of tea for himself.

"So who's Francis?" Alfred asks finding him now feeling settled with the aroma of coffee in the air.

Arthur places his mug on the table and pushes it across to him. "Francis is a friend of sorts from school," Arthur tells him, "We never got on that well, I suppose we got on well enough to form an odd friendship, his parents died recently so when he asked me to come over to France so that he had some company I didn't think much of it."

Arthur gives a heavy sigh, "I probably should have convinced him to visit me instead but it seemed cruel to tear him away from home so soon after his parents died."

Alfred takes a sip of the comforting coffee and ingests all the information Arthur gives him. Part of him just wants to listen to the way his accent sounds and the way the words roll of his tongue so differently than they do to him but the rather more sensible part of his brain knows that this is the kind of information he should be listening to and storing away.

"So when the war rose and France fell," Arthur continues, "We both got caught here and decided we both didn't like it all. Francis had a few contacts so he went and sorted all that out and now works in the main part of this section of the French Resistance. Meanwhile I stay here, with a few bits of information passed to me every so often running a safe house of sorts."

"That's really brave," Alfred acknowledges, "What would happen if…"

"Dead without a doubt." Arthur replies.

Alfred gulps at the clear way the blunt statement fell from Arthur's mouth as the Englishman continues to sip delicately at his tea.

He's not quite sure what to say after that, an odd mood falling over the room until Arthur 'cooks' breakfast if you can call the black lump of something or other edible food that is. If lifts the mood somewhat though as the two jokingly argue over the state of the food.

It becomes comfortable again as Arthur directs Alfred up the stairs right up into a little attic than is mostly unnoticeable making it safe for him Alfred truly feels safe. He barely knows Arthur but already he feels like he trusts him more than anyone he's met before.

And all they do is grow closer as they spend all their time together over the following few weeks as they wait for Francis to arrive with instructions. Alfred learns that Arthur is probably smart enough to be a secret service spy despite anything Arthur may say to the contrary. That Arthur can speak French and German almost fluently over his native tongue although the accent he finds harder to cover. That it was not a one off and Arthur is a rubbish cook and all the cooking should be left to him. That Arthur can be a grump if you wake him up to early in the morning. That Arthur can make the perfect mug of coffee despite claiming that he doesn't like the stuff. That Arthur can just look over and smile at him with a rare smile that turns the corner of his lips up slowly and gives him a dimple in his right cheek and it makes Alfred's heart melt into a pile of goo every time.

He also learns that he's falling in love with Arthur.

It perhaps shouldn't have startled him as much as the realisation did, but when Alfred wakes up in the middle of the night with the thought it runs through him like a spark of electricity and he stares at the wall dumbfounded for a moment before a happy smile spread on his face and he collapsed back onto the pillow with a happy heart.

A part of him hopes that Francis would never arrive or that there would be some miraculous miracle where he could somehow convince Arthur to travel with him so that he could keep him by his side forever.

Oh how he wished he could take those words back right now. The cupboard is unlocked by a bloody and beaten Arthur and Alfred almost falls on top of him in his haste to get out. He scoops Arthur into his arms and cradles him there for a moment wondering what to treat first. It had been cruel so cruel. It had been normal, the two of them smiling and chatting over their respective hot drinks when the front door echoed with a loud knock.

Alfred had dumped his mug under the sofa away from sight immediately and bolted for the stairs. Arthur's words of 'dead without a doubt' still echoed painfully in his mind whenever there was a situation in which Alfred could possibly be discovered. He'd bundled himself in the cupboard and Arthur had locked it quickly before going to answer the door.

But they hadn't needed Alfred in the end, the Gestapo had a report of 'suspicious' activity and that was all they needed to accost Arthur and bloody him into a confession session. Alfred was amazed Arthur hadn't cracked under the beatings and it was the sole reason he had refrained from attempting to the bang the door down like a madman. Arthur had been right there, being hurt less than a few metres away from him but if Alfred took even a single move to try and protect him Arthur would be, as he had said so himself 'dead without a doubt.'

It tore Alfred apart sitting squashed in the cupboard as he waited for it to end. He hadn't even been sure that Arthur would be _alive_ by the end so the relief of being able to hold a still alive Arthur against him, picking him up and hearing the thudding heartbeat as he took him to the kitchen to carefully wipe away the blood.

"You're coming with me." Alfred said firmly as Arthur winced at the dabbing of the cool cloth.

"What? Where?" Arthur asks and Alfred can tell he's more than a little confused probably because of the large bump on the back of his head.

"With me, back to England, through Spain," Alfred says clearly leaving no room in his tone for argument.

Naturally despite the tone and the injures Arthur managed to anyway, "But I have responsibilities here and…"

"Not anymore," Alfred says grimly, "They'll be back you know, you can't stay here anymore."

A soft hand falls against his cheek and green eyes still wet with tears look him directly in the eye, "It's far easier to reach the border alone, it's faster and safer." There's such care and emotion in Arthur's voice that Alfred instinctively tightens his hold on the smaller man.

"I don't care," He says obstinately, "We can make it."

"Don't be silly Alfred," Arthur says thumb absently stroking Alfred's cheek, "I'll relocate myself or something."

Alfred's frown narrows at the suggestion even as he leans gently into Arthur's touch. "Only to have them find you again Arthur? Come with me, I'll look after you, I'll protect you!" because that's what Alfred wants to do more than anything he's come to realise, he wants to be stood by Arthur's side protecting him and being _Arthur's Hero_.

* * *

Illegalinnocence mentioned a WWII AU? Here it is :) I have another set around WWII planned but not written yet but while this one is a bit disjointed (it's probably pretty clear where I started and then later came back to finish) but I quite like it nevertheless.

Historically, the French Resistance was pretty awesome. Unfortunately, that's about as far as my knowledge on the subject goes unless you count 'I shall say zis only once.' I'm not entirely sure how far into this war this is set but even if it is before pearl harbor I believe American pilots could come over and help out on some kind of volunteer scheme (and some of them never left). Canada was still part of the empire at this point and are often sadly undermentioned in their war roles. The Gestapo were the German secret police and it literally just means German secret police. Or it might have been national but they called themselves the secret police. Something about it makes it feel not very secret but oh well.

Also I lied, there are a lot more fics I would like to write around this time, one which is probably pretty crazy but I really like it and another that is historically accurate if I could just get over to the museum. It really shouldn't be as hard as it seems to be because it's literally a couple of miles away... but they'd probably all be set around the air-force for a few of reasons, planes, America's bomber jacket, if I wrote about Tanks I would end up making too many jokes about how the first tanks were called 'little willies' because I find that hilarious and historically I'm better on the air-force because you can't travel 20 miles in any direction where I live without passing an old WWII air base, most of them are discontinued and disappeared but some have become privatised and others become museums. It's pretty cool actually, we get some amazing planes fly other particularly around summer. ...I'm rambling, sorry.

You'll be seeing more WWII from me :) - Sekaira

illegalinnocense - WWII at your service, as mentioned above you'll see plenty more of this time period from me but a 1920's sounds interesting as well, I'd have to some research but I'll see what I can do.

ScorpetoRoses - I'm sorry are you angry? I can't tell from all the way up here :) I'm kidding, I can make it up with art? Eventually :)

Lavosse - Thankyou for all your lovely reviews, I'm glad you liked them :) I think I do have a tendency to do twisted plot if it's not pure fluff like most of my stuff is but both are quite fun to write.


	39. Merman AU

"I don't know how to thank you enough," I say hoping he can hear the gratitude, the relief, everything.

Arthur sniffs irritably and sticks his nose up in the air with the attitude of someone who only knows how to act a bit like a pompous prick when complimented because they don't get to hear it very often. "You don't have to thank me at all," Arthur says refusing to meet my eye, "I simply owed you three favours and I have fulfilled that obligation."

I can't help but smile softly. Arthur always acted like this, never wanting to be thought of as particularly great, just wanting to fit in, be a part of something. Arthur could be snobby and horribly sarcastic but something about that almost seemed funny to me, the more Arthur tried to rile me up or make me angry the funnier I found the situation and the cuter Arthur looked.

Arthur peeks down his nose as I chuckle softly, studying me carefully from behind surprisingly long eyelashes. His tail rests still inside the boat, the mix of green scales sparkling softly as the sunlight shines off the drops of water. The fins rest by my feet and I resist a childish urge to play footsie because my two feet versus tail fins would probably end up with me toppling out of my small rowing boat and falling into the ocean. Arthur no longer hides from me though; he used to stay in the water, seaweed over his head so I couldn't even see what he looked like. Soon though he accepted the boat rides even if he took precautions, thankfully the trident has long since disappeared from his visits.

That's when it occurs to me. Suddenly hitting me like the crash of a wave.

"I suppose that's it then," I say wilting slightly under the hot sun. Three times had already passed…

"What do you mean?" Arthur asks looking upright and straight at me, eyes wide with confusion and sparkling like the ocean. His tail twitches and thrashes which I always took before as a sign of anger or impatience.

"Well as you've said you helped me out three times," I say feeling disappointed. The shock of reeling up a mermaid, or a merman as Arthur liked to correct me had left me stunned to begin with. As Arthur had struggled to unhook my fishing line from his hair I had been able to do nothing but gape in astonishment. But the mer have traditions and Arthur is very strict on them so as payment for letting Arthur go I had three favours and Arthur's pendant as a consolidation for the bargain.

I hadn't even believed in mermaids let alone the legends! Looking back on it though that was probably why Arthur got annoyed, I was just sat there dumbstruck as he tried to free himself from the hook while he was stuck half over the boat unable to get his tail over.

Eventually though I guess I managed to get myself together because Arthur ended up in the boat, trident pointing at me and provided an explanation and a deal. Freedom for three favour sounded a bit ridiculous to me, I mean what was I gonna do, carry him thrashing and screaming onto land to be prodded at by scientists? Hardly, but an offer to just let him go was met with distrust so the deal was struck.

I spent the next two weeks flipping Arthur's seashell pendant over in my hands trying to work out what I could possibly want. I had things pretty good in my own opinion, I had a good job, the freedom of the seas and plenty of friends on land even if I did spend most of my time alone. I think that's probably how I reached my first choice, so maybe I was a bit lonely spending most of every day alone on the sea, it had never been troubling but it would be nice to have company all the same.

Arthur had thought I was an idiot.

I could remember his words clearly, "Do I need to remind you I'm a merman? I have access to magic, you could explore the seven seas, I can bring you treasures from the deepest depths of the ocean, ensure you always have a good catch… and yet you want my company? Have you even thought this through?!" I remembered thinking that Arthur could be really quite cute when he was bewildered and decided simply that yes I did in fact want the merman's company.

And it had been brilliant. We'd spent nearly every day together in my small boat, talking mostly and showing each other the best places to fish and rest. Arthur had taught me the best way to swim and I had taught Arthur how to enjoy the sun. After a while Arthur had even taken me below the sea, conjuring a bubble around my head that meant I had no problem breathing so long as I didn't let go of Arthur's hand so the spell didn't vanish. I had known the sea was beautiful but it was only truly now that he saw the beauty the sea could truly hold. And if Arthur had looked beautiful above the water then he looked drop-dead gorgeous in it. His hair would float around in the water framing his face with a small halo of gold and his tail made colourful ripples in the water. Arthur could twist and turn under the waves in the most enchanting of manners. I was well and truly captivated.

My opportunity came when I was invited to a plus one party. Using my second favour so that Arthur could have legs for a week I spent some time teaching him how to walk and other human things. (Don't ever let a mer cook.) We went to the party together where I confessed all my feelings and how I wanted Arthur to stay with me forever and no… actually I just thought about all that and didn't actually manage to confess anything. It was still a pretty good party though.

Rather stereotypically my third favour went on asking Arthur for help during a storm leading to him saving me from drowning. While I definitely didn't want to drown I was rather disappointed that my third favour had to be used, a selfish part of me had wanted to keep it so that I could keep Arthur's pendant and perhaps some occasionally nagging visits from the merman himself.

Instead I'd been bundled up in a hospital for the past few weeks where I couldn't get to see Arthur at all. They'd even suggested a career change! Like I wanted leave the sea and Arthur behind! But now I'd used my three favours and I probably wouldn't see him anyway.

"I should give this back," I say tugging Arthur's pendant over my neck. It feels odd to have it off, it had become a comforting weight against my chest for the past few months.

Arthur startles when I go to remove the pendant which seems odd because I'd presumed the whole purpose of this visit was to collect it.

And then Arthur lunges forward, arms outstretched and tail thrashing desperately. I tumble backwards and Arthur lands on top of me, tail insistently struggling to push him further forward in the boat so he can look me in the face.

"Three more." Arthur says firmly.

"What?" I ask pushing myself up on my elbows so I can see properly. My mouth falls open in shock in a way that Arthur would normally tell me makes me look like an open clam. But I can't be bothered to think of the lecture Arthur is going to give me later because there is going to be a _later._

Arthur's arm reaches up over his head tugging upwards and making him wince slightly as he pulls on the fishhook caught in his hair. His whole face flushes is a deep shade of red as he glances down again, "Three more, Three more favours," He repeats slowly almost as if he can't believe himself what he just did.

"…Can I kiss you?" I ask.

Arthur blinks startled, dropping the hook and looking down at me with wide eyes. Did I say that out-loud?

"Is that a favour?" Arthur asks blushing furiously.

I shake my head, "Nope, it's a request," I answer, I wouldn't force it on Arthur but I can't help grinning and feeling hopeful.

Arthur ducks his head close enough that I can feel his short hair tickling my cheeks, "I…I suppose."

Unable to stop smiling I push myself up a bit further and close the gap.

* * *

Rye Minose read my mind when requesting a merman AU because I had this nearly complete :)

I tried working with the tales of a magic fish granting three wishes and while Arthur is not quite a magic fish I felt like it worked with his Tsunderness. And Alfred is just Alfred as always :)

School has just ended forever (Yay!) So more time for writing hopefully! I have a few exams left but everything's going fine at the moment and I'm on topo of it all so I should be back again more frequently :) - Sekaira


	40. Angel and Demon AU 2nd

Arthur waited solemnly in the blank room. It was bright and almost impossible to tell where the floor ended and the wall began. He could be sat in a large room without knowing it or the room could extend no further then where his feet rested. Arthur felt that it was probably the latter because the room felt small to him. He felt like the walls were pushing in on him and suffocating him. For all he knew they could be.

A single white feather falls from his wings and Arthur bites down on his lip heavily as he bends down and picks the soft and light feather up running it through his fingers before resting it on his palm. It could be worse he supposed, there were far more painful ways to lose ones wings.

Another feather falls but Arthur makes no move to pick this one up. What would be the point? They were all going to fall off soon enough anyway.

Sighing Arthur realised that this was probably the point at which he should be reflecting. Arthur didn't particularly want to reflect on anything, he wanted to remember instead. Soon memories would be all he had left of heaven so he needed to document them all and cement them all into his mind firmly.

The place itself? Arthur wasn't sure if he would necessarily miss it, everything about it was exceedingly neutral, there was no such thing as too cold or too warm, nothing was too bright or too dark, everything was balanced in the most boring of ways. No. Arthur wouldn't miss the place.

The people though… he had many acquaintances here, people he would probably consider friends even if he would never say that directly to them. The ever-cheerful Antonio, the slightly idiotic acting Gilbert, even the frog Francis he would consider friends. They liked to drag him along into their crazy schemes so that he could 'let loose' and 'have some fun' which maybe he did have, not that he would have let them know that.

Then there was Feliciano who made some of the best food in heaven, his pasta was truly heavenly in all senses of the world. And Feliciano often hung out with a weird group including the archangel – Ludwig, along with Feliciano's twin Lovino who could match Arthur's own sarcasm right back at him and finishing up the odd group was the much quieter Kiku who Arthur often conversed with over cups of tea.

Looking back at it, as more and more feathers flitted out of his wings before drifting to the floor, there were really quite a few people he would miss up here.

None more so then his students, he couldn't teach every new angel of the duties of the heavens but he had taught many over his years. There had been the bratty little Peter who liked to think he knew more than he actually did, Audrey who liked to keep to herself, Matthew who quiet and sometimes too shy to provide the answer.

And then there was Alfred.

Alfred had graduated for Arthur's classes a long time ago but that didn't stop him coming back to Arthur's classes when he could, insisting there was still stuff Arthur hadn't taught him. Alfred was loud, brash, annoying, arrogant, egotistical, handsome, kind, caring, loving, gentle, heroic…

Alfred went out of his way to spend as much time with Arthur as possible. He attended lessons he'd heard multiple times over, carried Arthur's stuff everywhere in his ridiculously adorable heroic manner, helped with chores, invited himself over to Arthur's house and dragged Arthur to his own for movie nights and other things Alfred had planned for them to do.

Arthur's heart ached as he caught another feather in his hand. Alfred had always liked his wings, they're not hugely large, but not necessarily small either and Alfred had liked to comb his fingers through the feathers as they sat next to each other. Arthur gulped softly and told himself sternly not to cry at the thought Alfred would never get to do that again.

He'd never get to see Alfred again.

What was Alfred doing now? Did he know about what was happening to Arthur? What did he think of him now?

Arthur's stomach churned at the thought Alfred might detest him now. Was that why he had to sit here and wait? Because thinking about it really was the most painful method after all?

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He tried to reassure himself that it didn't matter, he would never get to find out what Alfred thought so he didn't need to worry about it.

With just a few feathers hanging from his wings now Arthur knew the time was drawing near. He let all the people he cared about flicker through his mind giving them each a mental goodbye before letting his mind and heart rest on the thought of Alfred as the final feather fell.

Xxx

Hell turned out to not be so bad. Well it was _bad _but it was different to how Arthur had expected and he was thankful for it.

After he had first arrived he had received a few curious glances but for the most part he was left entirely to his own devices which suited him just fine.

He'd spent time exploring mostly, just so that he wouldn't get lost in the thriving mass of demons and devils that passed through hell as if it were party central.

There were a few things he even liked about Hell, he could feel a constant warmth from fires that raged far below where demons such as himself stayed and warmth was such an odd concept that he found he quite liked it. His wings weren't so bad either, the leathery texture and sharper structure had made him cautious about the new weight protruding from between his shoulder blades but they flew well and the addition of the curly tail was surprisingly useful. Arthur wouldn't tell anybody but he rather liked to use the tail to hold his cup of tea while he settled down with a book.

Unfortunately Hell was lonely. Arthur never would have thought it of himself, him – lonely. The two had never seemed to mix, he'd always found some solace and peace in time spent alone but now that he had eternity alone all he could do was dream of those he had left behind.

Alfred in particular never seemed far from his mind. Arthur could have laughed aloud at how ridiculous it was, he felt like he kept seeing Alfred everywhere, his eyes in the blue of the hottest flame and his hair in the bright shine of heaven just a speck far above them.

Honestly, he almost kept imaging that the other devils pressing through the crowd in front of him were there, like that devil there had same tanned skin and that one there had the same style hair and…

The devil with the same style of hair as his dear Alfred pushes his way through the crowd towards him, eyes flaming blue and hair as dark as Hell's deepest shadows, smirk drawn happily onto his face.

"Arthur." The devil greets simply holding out a hand to pull Arthur up from his seat on the floor.

Arthur can't believe his own eyes, everything is too similar to the Alfred he knows and yet… different. It couldn't possibly be though; Alfred would never end up here. He must be imagining, maybe this place has finally caused him to snap and go crazy.

"Artie," The devil in front of him grins at Arthur's bemusement. "Artie, Can, You, Hear, Me?" The devil jokes, elongating each word and yelling.

Arthur tries not to let the tears threatening to spill from his eyes do so, "Of course I can hear you, you git, I was just put off by the hair it looks terrible on you."

Alfred's smile softens as Arthur lets him grasp his hand and pull him upright. "Nowhere near as bad as yours," Alfred says looking critically at the scarlet hair on Arthur's head.

Arthur shakes his head, more than used to the changed appearance by now, "Alfred, why… how are you here?"

Alfred grins, shoving his hands into his pockets nonchalantly, "Haven't I always told you I think that there's more for you teach me? Can't be skipping any of your lessons can I?"

Arthur shakes his and tries to stop the smile spreading onto his face and betraying all of his emotions, he wants to play the scarlet flush on his cheeks off on the heat but he knows that it isn't. Because this is just one of many of Alfred's excuses that simple means 'I want to spend time with you.'

* * *

Sorry I'm late! I stayed up to watch Eurovision and there were so many great acts! (And some not so great... I'm looking at you home country) Anyway, I'm really glad Sweden won - I hope I didn't just give that away for anyone - but Sweden had a lovely song and really deserved to win :)

Anyway, another Angel and Demon AU, for some reason I really seem to like it? I've no real idea what Arthur did to get banished from heaven, nor did I put much by whatever Alfred did to follow him out of there. It just happened. So... um I hope you like it :)

I'll be putting another up in a sec! - Sekaira

ScorpetoRoses - Arts and Fics will be coming your way, along with several movie marathons and a camping trip if we get around to organizing that...

HiItsUriChan - Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked them, I've always wanted to write dome pottertalia so I look forward to filling your prompt, Slytherin!Alfred and Ravenclaw!Arthur are more rare with the pottertalia sortings which just makes this all the more fun :)


	41. Jealousy AU

America wasn't jealous. Of course he wasn't. Hero's _don't _get jealous. Hero's are all about being good and jealously was _not_ a good thing.

America was simply… what was the word? Concerned?

Yes, concerned. America was very concerned for a multiple of reasons.

First and foremost he had become concerned due to a build-up of very little things.

Firstly Tony, who on a sunny Saturday afternoon had stopped playing the latest video game with America where the two had been sat on Alfred's comfy bed watching playing on the tv opposite. Tony had stopped short, glanced out of the window which most certainly didn't look out over the Atlantic for any reason at all, cursed Iggy vividly and then returned to the game. America was used to Tony hating Iggy so he didn't think much of it even though he normally reserved the swearing for when Iggy was actually present.

Secondly was the appearance of ginger hair in the meeting room, sat in England's seat. He'd introduced himself as Scotland formally in the meeting although they all knew who he was and were far more interested in why he was here and not England. Scotland had simply scoffed and said if he said anything they'd all think the bairn was crazy.

Thirdly was few weeks later when he received a weird phone call from France. He'd answered thinking that as this was the middle of the night and France was generally pretty good with time-zones that it would be another rant about the horrors of American cuisine, or perhaps it might be fashion this time. France liked to call up randomly every so often. As it turned out England had missed a European drinking session and was he with moi? America hadn't thought much of that either. He couldn't imagine a reason why you would want to turn up to the crazy European drinking nights.

Fourthly was when England abruptly cancelled a meeting with his own awesome boss last minute so that he had to eat all the junk food he'd bought and watch the scary movie by himself. Curse England for missing movie night while their bosses talked and curse him again for not being there to protect them from ghosts with his little trails of salt and charms.

Fifthly had been an anxious phone call from the Queen informing him that England had missed their monthly afternoon tea.

England missing tea was too much.

Which was why America was currently stood outside the door to England's manner house feeling concerned.

Or well, perhaps a little more truthfully would be that America was standing outside the window that looked into the front room of England's house where he still had all his old floral sixties furniture trying not to feel jealous.

But he wasn't jealous he corrected himself hastily, he was _concerned_.

Because England was sat calmly on his sofa, cup of tea resting on the table in front of him, half-finished cross-stich resting on the arm of the sofa. England looked fine, still dressed in the old-fashioned smart trousers and sweater vest but America narrowed his eyes because England was wearing his tie.

America knew for a fact that England hated ties, they reminded him too much of the times where he'd been strung up on a noose for one thing or another. (Mostly for practicing the occult.) Dying hurt for nations even if it wasn't permanent, and as a result England only really wore a tie when he really needed to. And this was one of England's _best_ ties, a Christmas present from the Italian twins from one of their smart producers, England would only ever wear that tie for something really important.

Frown setting in deeply to his face America shuffled closer to the window hoping both that he wouldn't be noticed and that he wasn't ruining England's prized rosebushes that he was currently stood in. Because the reason for the lurching of his stomach was the fact there was another tea cup opposite England's. For sat in the armchair England normally reserved for the Queen was a young woman with light blonde hair neatly pulled back in bunches, green eyes to rival England's, red framed glasses resting on her nose, sweater-vested and skirt, long socks, with polished black shoes and dainty hands with sharp fingernails and an elegant posture.

America was not jealous dammit.

Sure, several of them had taken on human lovers in the past although most of the older nations warned against it with tales of heart-ache and love-loss that was inescapable. Heck, America could remember England warning him against it and yet here he was with a human girl, obviously dressed up and letting her sit in the Queen's chair. It was totally a date.

Of course it would be though, the girl was completely England's type, she had refined conversations with him over cups of tea was beautiful and reserved and heck what they were wearing even matched, two argyle print sweaters… (no, there was no particular reason he knew it was argyle print, it wasn't like he owned one himself or anything.)

It wasn't even like he knew what England's type actually was and it certainly wasn't that he'd ever hoped that it was tall, blonde and American. Not at all, no siree.

Okay, maybe he had wondered about it once or twice but really he couldn't help it, it was just that England managed to pull of being completely dead-beat sexy even in the sweater vests and floral print furniture and bushy eyebrows.

The windows open just a crack as well and America can hear England's soft accent and the girl's lighter English accent. She wasn't even American – what kinda chance did he stand?

America narrowed his eyes a bit more critically, she was human after all, there had to be something wrong with her, well maybe her teeth were slightly crooked and her finger nails actually looked like they could be pretty painful (there was no ring at least) and she was definitely small in the chest area.

"I'm really glad you came to visit Alice," America can hear England say. Ah, so now he had a name. Alice. He disliked Alice already. How long could England have even known her for? It couldn't be that long and yet Alice had apparently usurped her place into the Queen's chair and England's heart (because that was totally his dammit, there was a reason why no other nation had tried to hit on England over the past few centuries!) She could be anything or anyone! She could be a trained spy or, or a terrorist hoping to destroy England by going through the nation! America's head was running amuck with idea as to why Alice was completely and utterly unsuitable to be Arthur's lover.

"Well it's a pleasure to be here once more Arthur, it's been too long."

America gapes astonished for a moment at Alice's words and then feels furious. Not just anyone can call a nation by their human name, not at all, not ever, many nations didn't even know each other human names! There was no way he was letting some random human start calling his Iggy Arthur.

Tuning away from the window in a whirl of fury he marches for the door breaking the hinges with a thump of his fist and continuing his march into England's front room.

England looks startled by America's sudden appearance.

Alice calmly picks up her teacup and has another sip.

America pauses in the doorway to catch his breath and reign in his fury, his heart is beating too fast and he can't seem to think rationally.

Alice smiles softly.

Unable to bear what America can only perceive as a smirk of the cruellest of orders he hurries over behind England and throws his arms around him from behind the sofa, glaring fiercely at Alice.

"Whatever evil plot you're hatching I won't let you get away with it! I'm Arthur's hero against all the bad guys in the world including people trying to seduce him away into, into, something!" America declares sharply.

Alice raises a single not-bushy eyebrow at the declaration and places her teacup back on the saucer on the table. "I presume this is the Alfred you mentioned?" She asks England pointedly ignoring America.

England blushes brightly, he hadn't reacted much beyond startled and hadn't even attempted to remove America's iron tight grip. America feels confused, for starters how did Alice know his human name?

Before he can ask though England finds his tongue, "Well, I seem to recall a lengthy conversation about a certain Amelia!"

Alice gives a gentle sigh, "Perhaps, but at least Amelia has a bit more tact and she can be really quite-"

Unfortunately whatever Alice had been about to say was abruptly cut off by the sound of someone falling down the stairs. "Owwwww~" Came the long drawn out cry before whoever it was bounded back to their feet and barged in through the already partially destroyed door to England's front room. "Don't worry Alice!" The young and deeply tanned woman said brightly in a heavy American accent, "The hero is here to save you from," A glance to England and America, "Two idiots!"

There was a moment of silence as the woman crossed over to Alice's said glaring suspiciously at the two males.

"You were saying?" England said sarcastically.

Alice sighed and shrugged, "Perhaps we are more alike than we thought?"

"I want to know what's going on!" America suddenly demanded annoyed by the cryptic talk and the random woman appearing in England's house.

"You kidnapped my girlfriend!" The woman accuses violently, jabbing her finger at America.

"Yeah well she was trying to prey on England!" America retorted tightening his arms around the nation.

"Wait… I know I called you an idiot but how can she prey on herself, I don't get what you're getting at." The woman asks suddenly not angry anymore, but instead drawing back and looking confused.

"I'm America and this is my… uh, this is England," America fumbles suddenly realising that he was about to copy the woman and call England his… which he wasn't. Officially at least, after America had managed some super-awesome confession thing then perhaps…

"Well that's impossible because I'm America and this is England," 'America' says placing her hand on Alice's shoulder heavily.

The two Englands' give mirror sighs and look longingly at the empty cups of tea wishing they could go back to simpler conversations.

"You're both right," Alice eventually provides, "Amelia and I are from an alternate world where we are you. I travel here every so often to drink tea with alternate me for some intelligent conversation. Amelia must have followed me through the mirror."

England waited for the Americas' not to believe Alice but much to his surprise the two nations seemed to almost forget the Englands' presence and started a deep intense chat over their likes and dislikes and who was 'more American.'

England scowled irritably, "Remind me why we love them again?" He asked Alice annoyed at having been suddenly tossed aside now America had apparently found something more interesting.

Alice shrugs, "Can't help it if they're dense, they always come back to us in the end though."

England groans deeply, "At least you're dating," He complains, "I haven't even had a kiss!"

Alice rolls her eyes, "God, am I really you, I should hope I don't whine so much."

England gives her a dark look and Alice chuckles, "Look, don't worry about it, if you had seen the jealously on his face when he was looking through the window then I wouldn't think you'll have to wait long."

"He was looking through the window?" England answers surprised.

"Be more observant," Alice advises standing up and looking over at the Americas' deeply absorbed into a conversation about superheroes. "Anyway it looks like they're going to be a while so I think I'll make some more tea, want a cup?"

* * *

Somehow while self-admitting that humour is not a strong point of mine I still attempt to write it... *shrugs* I hope this works anyway, enjoy canonverse with jealous America not really having a clue what's going on. Also Nyotalia because why not?

Goodnight! - Sekaira


	42. Android AU

It was pretty easy actually. Mix some biotechnology with some robotics, add a dash each of Chemistry, Biology and Physics, stir in some Computer Science, Then a little bit of Ethics and just a sprinkle of Psychology. Finally top with some vocal technology and personalise.

Alfred's own little recipe to create an android and it worked perfectly. He'd started small as everyone had looked doubtful when he told them that he was going to make a fully-functioning robot-human, but Albion's creation, his little trial android who both looked and acted, thanks to his programming and robotics skills, much like a six-year old. Albion hadn't been quite perfect, Alfred had lacked the ability to make him speak and he had no sense of danger which had led actually to Alfred, who had forever preferred the indoors, to learn how to climb trees so he could rescue the poor kid.

Albion still lived with him, although he acted much like a pet, preferring to curl up on the rug in front of his fireplace instead of into the small bed Alfred had bought him. (Sleep wasn't so much necessary but he did need to be charged each night so it had seemed appropriate. Besides when Albion powered off he did look just like he was sleeping.)

But Albion was version 1 (At least complete version 1.) and Alfred could never be happy with just that, he wanted to get better and better to improve at his work. This time he had decided he wanted to make an adult, he wanted to make an android capable of doing everything he could do and more.

When Alfred had set down to design his new android he'd had plenty of ideas. He wanted to make a woman this time, a sort of maternal figure to Albion. He was still 19 and no real clue on how to look after the kid. So that naturally meant his solution was to create someone to look after him. He wanted to create a soft and caring woman but quick witted and intelligent and he wanted her to be able to speak too, maybe the accent could be British, Alfred had always loved the British accent. But anyway, in other words, he'd had a very clear idea in mind of what to create when he set about it.

Which meant he had no real idea how he'd ended up with this.

For starters he'd made it male, he was generally snappish and seemed to almost resent being made. He wasn't particularly maternal as Alfred always found him chasing after Albion with as much of a clue on how to look after a child as Alfred had. He couldn't cook thanks to some sort of glitch Alfred found himself incapable of fixing, (He could sew though which Alfred considered a bonus point considering how often he ripped his clothes falling down trees nowadays.) He could be quick-witted and intelligent. Sometimes. Alfred hardly considered this an area of success though because he messed up the easiest things like the fact that while he was okay around water even though he was partly robotic getting entirely soaked was _not_ okay and he should take an umbrella with him when he went out. He was often grouchy and spent forever complaining about Alfred's messy habits.

Alfred was all for his creations developing past production, gaining their own personality and gathering knowledge at their own rate but too often he found himself arguing back at his android and even, much to his own horror later when he had calmed down, forcibly turning him off.

It made him feel terribly guilty because his Android wasn't really horrible and if Alfred considered it, being created just to serve him and forced into a role was really, well, really quite horrible of him to have even considered.

Carefully over the next few days he started to make a conscious effort to weave around his android, leaving him to his own devices as Alfred instead took care of Albion. Albion was his creation after all it was only fair that he should be responsible for looking after him. Alfred tried his hand at washing Albion's hair without soaking the mechanics, he managed to dress the wriggling android into his clothes each day, he took him outside in an attempt to wear Albion out - visiting the play-park and the open fields - he carefully made sure Albion avoided press attention and each evening he settled down to try and teach Albion some new information much like any child would. It was tough, tiring work being a parent and after settling Albion done each night and plugging him into charge Alfred wanted nothing more than to collapse immediately into bed.

Yet as Alfred took over the roles he'd originally forced his android to do his android started sulking and shying away from him when Alfred attempted to fix things and treat his android as a person and not a creation. It was frustrating because Alfred couldn't work out what was wrong, he'd checked through the program he'd written for him a million times trying to see if he'd made a mistake but there was nothing.

Slouching down wearily on the sofa after putting Albion to bed Alfred watches out of the corner of his eye as his android appears from the kitchen, cross-stich in hand and sits down at the opposite end of the sofa methodically working each stich and adamantly refusing to even look at Alfred.

Alfred sighs, this was the best opportunity he had to find out what was wrong, he just hoped it didn't end up in another argument. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" Alfred probed softly watching the android closely.

Another stich is worked in a mechanical matter and the android refuses to turn or even make a single sound for answer.

"Please?" Alfred tries knowing that his android liked manners, "If you tell me I can sort it out I promise, is it the cooking? I can try again…" Alfred felt doubtful as to whether he could actually fix it but his android was naturally prideful and likely didn't like not being able to do something.

The android stops stitching and places the aida down on the arm of the sofa. He still doesn't speak but Alfred knows that it's his way of saying that he's paying attention.

"I know we argue a lot, but I do care for you, after all I need to look after you and I don't like seeing you upset when I can do something about it!" Alfred pleads, hoping desperately that he can draw more of a response from the silent android.

The android turns to him still not meeting his eyes but enough that Alfred can see the flittering of expressions on his face. He'd spent so much time wanting to make his android perfect, he'd fiddled over the shape of his nose and placed each freckle individually, the eyebrows were unusual but something about him hadn't seemed right until he'd added them. He'd spent so long making sure he looked human because that was what he'd wanted him to be, he wanted his creations to think and feel and fit in with the world. Other than the port tucked away behind his ear so he could charge and the wiring through his body instead of veins, he practically was human. You could barely tell the difference.

The android pauses, deliberating before looking up at him with eyes that were perhaps the catch in Alfred 'human' plan because they were just a little to green and a little too perfect because Alfred hadn't wanted his android to have anything less than perfect.

"There's nothing wrong." His android says plainly turning back to pick up his cross-stich once more.

"Don't say that!" Alfred said quickly, scooting forward and grabbing a hold of his android's wrist. "Don't lie to me please, I know you and I know there's something wrong so tell me!"

The android looks carefully down to were Alfred's hand wraps tightly around his wrist. He could easily force Alfred to let him go and they both know it. Yet he makes no move to, looking plaintively back up to Alfred.

"I…" He starts before hesitating.

Alfred let's his grip fall lose around his wrist letting his hand slide down to take his android's in his and tries to give a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"A name…" The android says barely above a whisper, "I'd like a name."

Alfred blinks in surprise, "You have a name," He says automatically, it was the first thing he did.

His android scowls darkly and despite Alfred's own confusion he can't help but feel relief as his android starts looking and acting more like himself again.

"My name is not Elizabeth." He states firmly.

"Oh yeah…" Alfred trails off, he'd named his original idea after all, back when he'd been planning on creating a woman.

The android front of him waits impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor.

"What would you like?" Alfred says quickly trying to think of names that would fit him, "Matthew? Wait no, that's my brother… William? That's an English name isn't it? Although it doesn't really seem to fit you and neither does George…"

Looking up, the green-eyed and blonde-haired Android looks sincerely unimpressed.

"Wait, wait, I got it," Alfred says almost falling over himself as he cups his android's cheeks so he can look at him straight in the eye. "Arthur." Alfred says firmly watching the green eyes light up. "As in the old legends of King Arthur, do you like it?"

Arthur nods slowly placing his own hand over Alfred's as if trying to soak up the warmth of Alfred's palm.

"Awesome!" Alfred cheers feeling much better having corrected his own stupid mistake, "I promise I'll make it up to you though, is there anything else you want? From now on you've just got to ask okay? I'll always try to help you out as best as I can."

Arthur stares at Alfred's enthusiasm with a mixed expression of bemusement, happiness and surprise, "I guess… when you teach Albion to be human… teach me too?"

"Yes," Alfred says firmly, "I can teach you anything pretty much or my friends can help or any of that and stuff."

"And… I could join you when you take Albion out and help look after him?" Arthur adds hopefully.

"You wanted to do that?" Alfred asks in shock, "I thought you didn't."

"I don't mind it even if he can be annoying sometimes," Arthur says shaking his head, "Plus, I want… I want to be involved."

"It'll be fun!" Alfred says joyously thinking that this is going better than he'd ever expected, they could go out all together and be just like an actually family, "I'll take you out for ice-cream and stuff and we can go to the seaside and all sorts of trips!" Alfred adds thinking that Arthur would probably like to visit castles or something like that.

Arthur smiles, a true smile and not the bitter sort Alfred often sees him wearing when he's being defensive and snarky. "And… I'd like for us to go out to dinner or something… don't get me wrong I want to know what food's supposed to taste like that's all!"

Alfred lets the same sort of easy and relaxed smile fall onto his face and he settles himself down on the sofa more comfortably next to Arthur and gives his hand another squeeze, "I'll take you out to dinner," He says a bit more sleepily having let his happiness drain the remainder of his energy, "I promise."

* * *

Androids today :) From Arthur and Albion at least, this is another attempt at some slight humour, mostly I wrote it because I want the family aspect though. A touch of domestic USUK always makes me melt~

Back in just a second! - Sekaira

Guest - Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed them :) An Avatar AU sounds really cool, I've got ideas floating around already.


	43. Angelity AU

"England, your boyfriend is here." Italy said peeking across to England with cautious, cursory glances over to Romano who was still sleeping.

England looked up tiredly through the bars to the soft smile of the younger Italian brother. "He's not my boyfriend."

Italy gave a soft snort, "Try telling him that," he suggested breaking out into a grin.

England rolled his eyes, "I'd like to if I wasn't stuck in your jail."

Italy's smile turned guilty as he shrugged his shoulders, "Germany's had to go home now so you can leave, sorry for you getting caught here in the first place… Brittania."

"Yeah, yeah." England said standing up and stretching his arms out, "Just doing my job Seraphilia."

Italy giggled and glanced back to Romano, "We ought to be more careful using those names."

"You started it," England muttered obstinately.

Italy just gave a smug smile. It was always smiles with Italy but he seemed to have a store of them to display different emotions, England was almost certain that he was the only one to witness the serious smiles.

Italy tossed the box he was carrying at the bars and England caught the box as it phased through the bars, Italy meanwhile flashed for a pure instant as the box phased, for a moment the glimpse of feathery wings and a white and gold toga just noticeable. "There's your stuff, think you can escape okay?"

" 'Course I can," England said proudly, deciding to just dismiss the casual use of magic even when Italy had literally just said they should be more careful. "Can't have _your_ boyfriend thinking you just let me go."

Italy blushed looking away, "He's not…"

"Now you sound like me," England said rolling his eyes at the hypocrisy.

"Ah but England you didn't let me finish," Italy said with a wicked grin and a glint to his eye, "He's not mine _yet_, I'm going to wait until this war is over."

England was tempted to say something sarcastic about not being able to do anything because they'd lose but was struck by the gentle smile and instead shrugged. "Good luck with that then, just do your job until then I guess."

"But of course!" Italy exclaimed clapping his hands together, "As Seraphilia and Brittania the two of us are charged to watch over the nations!"

"Yes, so you watch the axis and I watch the allies," England continued as he sorted through his box tucking items away into pockets.

The sad smile stopped him this time.

"Do you think we'll ever fight on the same side?" Italy asked glancing through at England, suddenly serious.

England shrugged, they had angelic powers sure, but neither could predict the future. "Perhaps, but even then we'd have to split up to watch everyone so no, we will never fight side-by-side."

Italy sighed heavily, "I do know that, it's just sometimes even when I feel happy around Germany and relaxed and comfortable there's a part of me he will never know… I feel like there's a part of me that only you will see that means that only you could actually understand me… does that make sense?"

England watched as Italy approached the bars placing his hand around the bars. "It… makes sense yes, but at the same time just being nations means that we can never be truly open about ourselves." Reaching through the bars, he placed a hand on Italy's shoulder, "If you love him then that's enough."

"True," Italy said leaning into the touch of England's hand on his shoulder. "It just gets hard sometimes keeping up Grandpa's legacy."

"At least there are two of us," England said thinking back fondly of who had also been his grandfather.

Italy frowned, "Not if you keep going the way you are, you're going to get too big and vanish just like Grandpa Rome did."

England looked away trying to brush off the lecture he'd heard many times before, "I'm an Island, it's much harder for me to disappear, besides how are we supposed to protect nations we don't actually know exist? Anyway vanishing can't be that bad after a long life…"

"Don't talk like that," Italy scolded, "What would America think?"

"He already thinks I'm old codger," England answered dutifully.

"Sure he does," Italy drawled in a tone that was the very epitome of unbelieving, "Listen, when it comes to America I'd value actions a heck of a lot more that his talk. The simple fact that he's marching through my town right now looking for you should tell you plenty."

England looked startled, "He's looking for me?"

"I did tell you that," Italy said drawing back and crossing his arms.

"All you said was that he was here!" England protested.

"What else would he be doing here England?" Italy said nonplussed at his comrade's apparent lack of common sense.

"Invading?" England suggested right back without missing a beat.

"I've got no illusions about this war England, you'll invade one day, but not yet," Italy told him looking at him from the corner of his eye as England rather hastily ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to smarten it up.

"We both know that," England murmured turning away from the bars and to the tunnel he'd been digging. It was a good tunnel but it was a tunnel nevertheless… he was going to get all muddy. It shouldn't have bothered him, it wouldn't normally have bothered him but…

"You're hopeless," Italy stated watching England hesitate. "I'll help, I owe you I guess for getting you caught when you were just doing the annual delivery."

"Help how?" England said turning round.

"I can doll you up to be a better Italian than your spy can manage," Italy said with a shrug, "Then you can try flirting within him the Italian way, trust me, it works like a charm."

"Whoever said I wanted to try flirting!" England protested turning red.

Italy sighed wondering when England had gotten quite so obstinate over this issue, it had been what, nearly fifty years since he'd admitted it to him? "Look, you like him, he very clearly likes you and as his guardian angel you also have a job to look after him. Currently, his two worries revolve around whether you are okay and whether you would ever possibly like him back, it's your duty to ease those worries so get out there and start flirting."

England flushed then stepped forward and followed his companion, his angelic form appearing for a split moment as he phased through the bars. "I still hate that you can read their worries like that." England muttered folding his arms and trying to slow down the erratic beating of his heart.

"And I'm jealous of your ability to read their auras" Italy said with a shrug, "We each have our own nation to look after, our angelic duties to attend to and ourselves as people to look after as well. So start thinking a little more about what Arthur wants and a little less about what England has do to and what Brittania's duties are."

"Arthur's nobody, Italy," England stated following Italy through to a room that must have belonged to him because there was paint scattered across the walls.

Italy approached the wardrobe and hunted through for a suit glad that he and England were similar enough in size that they could share. He smiled as England sat himself down on the edge of the bed looking miserable because for an angelic bringer of happiness and love England didn't really seem to give any of that to himself, which naturally left it up to him to work the magic.

"Don't be silly England," Italy said thoughtfully watching the hope light up in England's eyes, "Arthur is Alfred's lover."

* * *

Do I make it too obvious that I also ship the Angel Pair EnglandxItaly? But anyway, this _is_ a USUK fic even with the absence of Alfred. I wanted someone besides them to take a look into their relationship and that ended up being Italy. I really like Italy, I hope I managed his character alright.

The setting here is the scene where England is caught in Italy during WWII. The hints to Britain and America invading Italy are guesses on the timeline in my part, I took a guess and said that if England was investigating that area than their invasion through the south after a successful Africa campaign were probably around this time.

As for the premise, here we have Brittania's form along with the made up Seraphilia. Basically England and Italy have angelic powers inherited from Rome who did this previously and their job is to monitor the nation's psychological state considering that they go through a lot. Therefore during wars they split up to watch as many as they can. Italy can read worries to help ease their troubles when possible and England can read auras to detect a nation's current emotions. They can't do this to each other however although they do try to help each other out. Italy's pretty happy with his job and acts very happy around others because he can see a positive reaction in them. England is more standoffish about it, he cares a lot but tackles the issue with logic instead of emotions... it works sometimes.

Human names are special to the nation's in this AU too :)

I'll be back tomorrow! - Sekaira


	44. Magic AU

"Arthur," Alfred breathed aloud as he entered the room. A part of him couldn't help it, he was so full of relief that Arthur was still okay; Faren hadn't let Alfred see him in weeks while he set about giving Alfred tasks to earn loyalty.

Arthur looked up from the heavy tome in front of him were he'd been concentrating over the odd words and phrases as he picked up reading slowly. "Alfred!" He was up and abandoning the dusty tome in an instant as he hurried over to his friend.

Alfred pulled him into his arms as soon as he was close enough as Faren withdrew from the room and shut the door in on them. Touch had never been a problem between them even if they weren't like that. (Even if Alfred did in fact want to be like that.) Touch has simply been a comfort to them as the two grew up as dwells together in the Slums of Imarden. All they'd had for years was each other and they'd grown reliant and protective of each other. Alfred took in a deep breath of relief at being able to hold Arthur against him again so he could hear the pulsing of his heartbeat and warmth of his body. Arthur was just slightly smaller than he was, tucking neatly under his chin and fitting perfectly against him. Alfred wrapped his arms as tightly around Arthur as he could. He'd missed him so desperately now that everything was falling apart. He had to do everything he could and call on every favour he had to protect Arthur and he still wasn't sure if he'd managed it. A frown set onto his face as his fingers skimmed down Arthur's sides, Arthur had always been skinny but the strain and effort of the last few weeks had taken a deep toll on his health. His fingers probed at the ribs for a moment where he could feel each bone before he buried his head into Arthur's shoulder. Could he do this? Could he really protect Arthur? Even his skin seemed paler and pastier from the weeks in the tunnels with no sunlight. Had he really done the right thing bargaining with the thieves for Arthur's safety?

Arthur stayed quiet as he felt Alfred trembling against him, understanding that Alfred was worried and upset and probably hadn't been sleeping much lately either. Alfred never liked to show weakness of any sort to anyone, least of all him. He'd be fine again, in a moment, acting more like his bright and cheerful self, he just needed a moment to let that self-fall and express a truer fear.

Alfred took a few more deep breaths, finding comfort in a scent that was still very Arthur, tea leaves that he frequently filched from the nobles windowsills because he knew how much Arthur loved tea. "How's the magic going anyway Artie?" Alfred said cheerfully. He didn't let go, not wanting to relinquish that comfort just yet.

Arthur gave a heavy sigh and disentangled himself from Alfred and glancing back to the heavy tome. "Faren's been bringing me all the books on magic he can find but I can barely read to begin with and all these are full of complicated weird words. I can't make sense of them at all… and then when I come to actually trying magic it doesn't do at all what I want it to!" The frustration in Arthur built up as he recalled the effort it took to convince the magic in him to do something, anything at all. It required him to be emotionally riled up and even then, he had no control over what it did, "When I try to move something it explodes and when I try to set fire to something it moves…"

Alfred laughed because he could just imagine Arthur with his brows furrowed in frustration as he tried to attempt magic. Arthur would look adorable and angry all at the same time, Alfred's favourite combination; he was disappointed that he hadn't been there to see it.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's reaction but didn't react much beyond that far too used to Alfred's antics by now. "What about you then?" Arthur asks, eyes glancing over Alfred. There's a new cut on his arm that's just starting to heal over and he really does seem like he's exhausted if unwilling to sleep.

Alfred shrugs having planned his answer well ahead of time so Arthur wouldn't get too suspicious about what exactly he had been doing. "I've just been hanging around with Mattie most of the time and keeping an eye on what the Magicians are doing, they're still searching the slums…"

Personally Alfred though that was a great lie; hanging around with Mattie was what he did spend a fair amount of time doing before all this had happened and Arthur wouldn't have expected anything less than keeping an eye on the magician's – which he had been doing. Then he'd finished it up by flipping the topic from what he'd been doing to what the Magicians were doing.

Arthur thought otherwise. He knew Alfred and he knew Alfred's lies.

"What's Faren made you do?" He asked sharply. "We talked about this; Faren protects me in exchange for use of my magic when I've learnt to use it. It benefits him greatly in the long run. He doesn't need anything from you."

Alfred tried a smile but it came out rather wan and he felt pale as Arthur's words prompt him to look back at what he'd _actually_ been doing in the past few weeks. Faren had been testing his limits, seeing if Alfred was truly capable of joining the ranks of the thieves. It had started simple and then escalated beyond what Alfred had considered himself capable. There had been far too much blood… But if it was for Arthur, if it meant that one day he would have the skills he needed to always be able to protect Arthur… Then it was definitely worth it.

"Alfred," Arthur pleaded, concerned when Alfred didn't answer, he seemed to be sweating more, as if there was something he really didn't want to tell Arthur which was ridiculous because they told each other _everything_.

"Okay, Okay, I was trying to get on Faren's good side so I could come see you," Alfred explained hoping Arthur wouldn't ask for more details.

Instead, Arthur looked downcast as if this concept hadn't occurred to him before. "I thought… since you brought me here you'd be able to visit whenever…"

Alfred swallowed heavily, Arthur was probably the most thought of person in Imarden currently, everybody wanted him on their side, or the reward money the magician's were offering heavily tempted them. The thieves were being so careful with whom they allowed to know where Arthur currently was even within their own circles… for an outsider like Alfred…

"Hey, Arthur it's fine really-"Alfred started, and it was in his opinion. He'd always thought he'd probably end up in line with the thieves one day and they weren't really that bad unless you squimped on them. Besides, the thieves countered the measures of the King, the Houses, and the magicians and anything to counter those would make him a hero!

"No, Alfred it's not fine." Arthur answered cross now, he'd folded his arms and was frowning deeply scrunching up his eyebrows. "I know what the thieves do to an extent and that's not something you want to get mixed up in, if the guard's catch you… you know what will happen right?"

Alfred doesn't answer because of course he knows.

Arthur takes a deep breath, "I'll be fine Alfred, I'm being taken care of. You… should go. Go and hang around with Matthew again, maybe, perhaps after I've learnt magic then I'll be strong enough to take my own initiative and I'll come see you again okay?"

Alfred's mouth gapes open at Arthur suggestion. He couldn't be serious could he? Magic took years to learn, five minimum but Arthur wasn't even receiving any proper tutoring. Alfred wouldn't see Arthur in years if he did this!

"Arthur," Alfred croaked hoarsely still almost unable to believe his ears. "You can't… can't be serious?"

Arthur refused to look him in the eye. "…Magic's dangerous you know. I have all this destructive power I can't control… anybody who stays around me is in danger. You understand right Alfred?"

Alfred shakes his head furiously, "No, no, no" Because he can't understand, he can't even begin to comprehend the meanings of Arthur's words.

And then all of a sudden the magic he can just about sense in Arthur seems to pulse and the next thing he knows he's crashed through the door knocking it open and landing on the ground outside.

Arthur stands at the doorway hesitating. He so wants to help Alfred back up and pull him back through to the rooms and never let him leave at all. Everything is so scary and new right now and Alfred was the only sense of consistency he had left. Alfred who had always been there for him and had been his closest friend since as far back as Arthur could remember.

But that was exactly why. He knew how close he was getting to trouble. He could feel the magic in him all the time now; it pulsed erratically and dangerously particularly when he got emotional. He hadn't meant to shove Alfred out of the door with magic. He hadn't meant to do anything with magic but it had happened anyway. He dreaded to think what would have happened it fire had manifested instead.

He was resolute. It was too dangerous. How he hated that he had ever discovered his magic and gotten into this mess…

"Goodbye Alfred," Arthur said softly shutting the door.

* * *

Sorry if this one seemed confusing, it's set in the universe of a book series by Trudi Canavan - The Black Magician Trilogy, because this is what I was reading when I went to write so... well AU's seem to pop up from everywhere and I'll write them eventually. (On a side note I don't have the last book for this series so I don't actually know how it ends so if you've read it please don't tell me.)

The premise is essentially that in this world and in particular, the city of Imarden, magic exists but only amongst the nobles and elites until a slum dweller accidently discovers they have magic, in this case Arthur, and a huge hunt for them starts. They turn to help from the thieves who run a group that seems a bit mafia-like in the tunnels below the slums. That's about all that's relevant I think - they're good books so I would definitely recommend them.

I think I used a few terms from the books... to squimp was to double-cross the thieves (not a good idea) Faren is one of the thief leaders who's willing to take on the risky job of looking after an untrained magician for the possibility of using them later. I think that's all of them, tell me if there's a word you don't understand :)

My AU does differ slightly in ways from the book such as a scene like this existing at all... although talking of that originally they were going to stay together with something along the line of 'if we've got each other then we can face this I'm sure' but instead it ended a lot angsty... more proof that i have very little control over what I write...

Just this from me today, I've sorted out my backlog and edited them so I'm back to writing daily hopefully :) - Sekaira


	45. Narnia AU

The first thing that Arthur notices is that his front door's unlocked.

He's far too used to other nations popping around to consider it to be a burglar. Sometimes the nations visited for the most ridiculous of things like the time Prussia had turned up simply to brag about 'gilbird.' Romano had once turned up and stayed for a week for no apparent reason. France occasionally got it into his head that England couldn't cook and liked to just leave a meal pre-cooked in his kitchen for him. (England would never admit it to anyone, least of all France but France was a rather good cook and England did quite look forward to the times there was a plate of food left for him even if France claimed that it was simply that he couldn't bear the stench of smoke that was likely to waft over the channel if England attempted to cook.)

Whoever it was this time though had been kind to him though. Whether they had stolen a key from him or picked the lock he wasn't sure but thankfully this time his front door was unharmed.

Slipping inside England placed his briefcase full of work documents down, hung up his coat and placed his shoes on the shoe rack before heading on a hunt of his house for his unannounced visitor.

He started in the kitchen but unfortunately there was no plate of food left for him. Following that he tried the lounge but the TV was off and there was no evidence in the room as to who it may be. Sighing, England treks up the stairs to check out the guest bedroom, he wouldn't put it past certain nations to just move into his house without telling him.

When he heads down the corridor though there's a distinct sound coming from his own bedroom and England frowns at what is very clearly some sort of ambush…

And a clearly not very well though out one judging by the amount of bumping and thuds. Sealand perhaps?

He approaches the door hastily before Sealand could do anything well… really terrible, England can't really think about what could possibly be going through Sealand's mind. What hare-brained scheme could he have come up this time? Surely nothing could get worse after the paint and glitter incident!?

Everything's suspiciously calm as he bursts into the room without a trace of a presence in the room. Which would be an issue because the lack of magical aura means that it's definitely not one of his friends.

England glances around the room searching for anything out of place when his eyes fall on the wardrobe. It couldn't be…

"America what are you doing in my wardrobe!" England yells yanking open the door and taking a step back as America tumbles out and falls at his feet.

America sits up and rubs the back of his head giving England a sheepish and lopsided grin. "Well you see, I watched this movie of yours about a place through the wardrobe so I decided to check it out!"

"…You were trying to get to Narnia at the back of my wardrobe." England states unsure whether to believe him or not – not that he's entirely sure he'd believe any reason for the American hiding in the back of his wardrobe.

"Yes that's it!" America exclaims exuberantly climbing to his feet, "There were the Pennies and a lion and a witch!"

"They're the Pevensies, actually," England corrects surprised that America was actually telling the truth, "And the lion is Aslan."

"Yep! So I was trying to get to Narnia!" America says cheerfully jerking his thumb back at the wardrobe behind him, "But your wardrobe is like, tiny, I can barely close the door in on myself let alone get through to Narnia."

"That's because you've got the wrong wardrobe…" England says slowly staring pitifully at the mess of crumpled clothes in his wardrobe. He'd ironed and hung them all up beautifully so that there had been no creases at all.

Making his mind up England decides to leave convincing America to fix the wardrobe and his attire until later, far more joyful at the concept of America being interested in the magical half of England. "Follow me," England orders grabbing a hold of America's sleeve and dragging him through the door and back into the winding corridors of his house.

He's certain by the muttering behind him that America is well and truly lost by the time they reach England's destination, which is good because it could be potentially disastrous if anyone found this place by accident. Dangerous enough that he'd charmed the door to explode if anyone other than him touched it.

England took great care of the many gifts he'd had presented to him over the many years. He had Excalibur stored away carefully not to mention the Holy Grail safely stored in a secret part of his basement. It was not like it was rare for a nation to look after some of their nation's most reassured possessions, it was polite not to ask but England was certain that France had some of the French Crown Jewels stored away that had supposedly been destroyed and Russia almost certain was looking after some of the missing Faberge eggs.

There would come a time one day when the nations returned the secret treasures to the people, at least most of them. England himself had a vast number of treasures he knew he _couldn't_ return for various reasons. Most for reasons he would struggle to explain to people, a lot of the items he had were legendary and magical and to put quite bluntly, unbelieved in in this modern age.

What would the world do if he returned to them the Philosopher's Stone and the Book of Abraham?

What would they do if he returned to them the portal to Narnia?

But just America would be okay surely. If England was there with him then surely little could go wrong by introducing one more person to the magical nation of Narnia?

"Wow it looks just like the one in the movie!" America exclaims as England pulls off the sheet covering the wardrobe.

"That's because I gave them a picture of it for authenticity." England says with a touch of pride at his own little stroke of genius. So he couldn't actually give them the real thing, it didn't mean they couldn't have what looked like the real thing.

England twists the knob and tugs the door to the wardrobe open gesturing a hand to America, "After you," he says.

America gives him a broad grin and steps up into the wardrobe pushing past the heavy coats and pressing forward to find the end of the wardrobe that he's already examined from the outside.

He can hear England climb up behind him and then the soft click as England closes the wardrobe entrapping them both in the dark of the old coats.

America turns around to where he thinks England is and smiles when he can just spot the other nation in the dark. "So, don't be too disappointed 'cause as cool as this movie set is Narnia isn't actually real so you can stop believing in all this weird stuff and we can watch the movie together so you don't get too upset 'kay?"

England stares at him for a moment, eyes blinking in and out of sight in the darkness and then gives a heavy sigh. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to actually believe," He complains shuffling forward into the space right in front of America. "Step back would you?" He asks pushing lightly on America's chest.

"Look I get you're upset and all," America says shuffling back to avoid having his feet stepped on. "But knocking me into the back of the wardrobe and giving me concussion isn't very nice."

"You're not going to hit the back," England murmurs pushing him backwards again while America waits for his head to collide with the back of the wardrobe at any moment. He can't be that far from the back now.

"Keep going," England coaxes moving forward a little bit quicker forcing America to stumble backwards a little faster as well.

It's a recipe concocted for disaster and America can't even bring himself to feel surprised as he manages to trip over his own feet and fall backwards. Falling onto the wood was definitely not going to be a nice experience, he was going to get a nasty bruise on his but he just knew it.

Instead he lands on something soft.

At first America thinks he's landed on one of the fluffy coats piled into the wardrobe, it wouldn't be that odd for one to have fallen off the hanger.

The problem would be that it's cold. And it's wet. The touch of it on his hands has skin feeling icy cold and he can already feel that his jeans are getting socked through from the snow beneath him melts.

Snow.

It was June and America was certain that even with the unpredictable weather they got at England's place it didn't snow in June.

"Can you see the lamppost from there?" England questions that smug smile on his face that he gets when he's right and America's wrong.

America tilts his head back to spot the lamppost and sure enough there it is, the light is dim in the icy landscape and it's covered in frost but there the lamppost is, just like in the movie.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," America says trying to sort out all of the newly acquired information in his head as he can feel the smugness radiating off England, "I think the cold makes it real enough," America shivers knowing that this is way too cold to be some kind of special effect.

"Cold?" England asks, suddenly worried.

"Yeah, it's freezing, give me a hand will ya?" Alfred asked brushing snow off.

"It's not supposed to be snowing." England says absently ignoring the American on the ground and pushing past him to gaze at the frozen trees and frosted lamp.

"I don't really care so long as we can go back Iggy, please?" America tries, picking himself up and glaring at the snowdrift he'd fallen over into.

"Back?" England asks distractedly.

"Yes, back to _warmth_," America says, "look I'll admit, you were right and I was wrong so can we go back now? This place is like Canada."

England shakes his head slowly still staring at the lamp.

"Grab a coat if you're cold." He says grabbing a hold of America's arm without actually giving him a chance to reach back and grab a coat. "We need to go see Mr Tumnus." He continued, dragging Alfred further and further into the depths of the wardrobe that led to Narnia.

* * *

Hmm... I don't really know how to feel about this one. I really liked the idea but somehow when I wrote it, it came out a bit weird... hopefully it's still okay :)

Basically sue to some magical mishap they end up crossing through to Narnia in a time before the Pevenies arrived so it's currently still controlled by the Queen. Maybe I'll turn this into a thing someday but I say that about a lot of mine and they end up half done because I have a nasty habit of enjoying writing middles but not beginnings...

Yes it's a headcanon that nations hoard items of historical importance and England in particular collect ones with magical properties. Also that America doesn't believe in magic until it's shown to him and he can be a bit of a dick about it. Also that he doesn't like the cold.

See you tomorrow! Although probably late because I'll be out for the day. (not that I don't upload late every day but...) - Sekaira

Rainy1 - I'm glad you liked them all, sorry that your requests ended up a bit backlogged, I'm not really sure why it was only yours that seemed to end up that way... I'm sure they'll be more stuff coming related to AU's like those :)

Hiiro Kira - I'm sure I can do that!

Lavosse - I'm glad you liked it :)


	46. Zombie Apocalypse AU

"Heya Artie," Alfred said softly, pressing the phone against his ear tightly. He barely had a single bar of signal and he didn't dare move an inch in case he lost it.

"Heya back to you too," Arthur says, voice ringing softly through the crackly telephone line.

"How ya doing?" Alfred asks leaning back against the wall and smiling. Hearing Arthur's voice again would make it worth it.

"Same old," Arthur answers and Alfred can practically hear him shrugging. "We're nearly at the safe-city actually."

"That's good Artie," Alfred says shutting his eyes and smiling, focusing on nothing but Arthur's voice, "That's really good."

"I know damn well it's good. That was a conversation starter to get you to tell me where you are." Arthur says dryly.

Alfred lets out a chuckle at Arthur's odd sense of humour that can get to him even at times like these.

"I don't think we're too far actually," Alfred says unable to stop himself from chuckling lightly at the soft sound of relief at the other end of the phone. "Looks like we might have to take an indirect route though so I don't know how long we'll be."

"An indirect route?" Arthur questions.

"Hmm," Alfred nods along slowly, listening to the noises outside the door more carefully. "There's a group of them nearby so we're taking a different route."

"How close?" Arthur asks hurriedly, "You'd better stay safe you hear me?"

"Not too close," Alfred reassures, "We have a patrol."

"I know, you travel with a large group so you keep safe together," Arthur breathes softly down the line, soft enough that Alfred can't help but wonder if he's reassuring himself instead of talking to him.

"You've got to wait for me at the safe city you know?" Alfred says, lecturing tone in his voice and imagines that if he were in front of Arthur now he'd be mock chiding him and waggling his finger dramatically. And Arthur would just roll his eyes and scoff and probably correct him about something.

"Of course," Arthur answers instantly, "I even found some chocolate, I've been saving it to share together with you."

"Chocolate? How did you come across that?" Alfred asks curious, chocolate wasn't exactly easy to come by and his mouth was watering at the thought.

"Ah well…" Arthur pauses and Alfred laughs as he realises.

"You saved someone's life again didn't you?" He chortles heartily.

"I might have done," Arthur says back defensively.

"My hero Artie," Alfred laughs, finally and truly feeling happy.

"Oh please, the hero is more your character don't you think?" Arthur retorts, scoffing into the phone line.

"Maybe," Alfred teases, "Maybe not."

"If you're going to be silly, then pass me over to Matthew so I can say hello," Arthur says and Alfred can still see the role of his eyes and the shrug of the shoulders with the little twitch of a smile to his lips and a relaxed look to the green eyes.

"Sorry, Mattie's out on patrol, I don't think you'll be able to speak to him today," Alfred answers, eyes opening and flicking to the door where the noises are getting louder. He can here Mattie behind there too.

"Oh, I see, tell him I said hello and wish him the best of luck will you?" Arthur says with a hint of disappointment but a greater tone of understanding to the situation. Not that he truly knew the situation.

"Of course," Alfred answers, "He can't wait to meet you, he's declared himself both the best man and the wedding organiser because he doesn't think that either of us will be able to keep our hands off each other long enough to plan a wedding."

"He may be right about that," Arthur laughs through the phone, light and cheery, the tone most desperately took to thoughts of the future.

"I've still got your ring in my pocket," Alfred tells him, "I know you haven't even seen it yet but whenever I look at it, it reminds me of you. You've got to wait for me at the city until I get there to propose to you got it? No going out and doing something silly, promise?"

"Promise," Arthur confirms, "Just come quickly okay? I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll always be with you babe, you know that right?" Alfred asks, suddenly feeling desperate. The noises outside the door have suddenly died and he know that there's not long now.

An indistinguishable noise comes down the phone line and Arthur gives a small gasp, "Sorry, Alfred, one of the party I'm travelling with isn't well, I think she just took a turn for the worse… I should go and help out…"

"You go do that Doc. Artie," Alfred smiles and jokes.

"Don't call me Doc." Arthur mutters and then pauses on the phone, "Alfred?"

"Yes?" Alfred answers curious as to what Arthur words will be this time.

"…I'm glad you're safe, love," Arthur says, and Alfred lets the tension in his shoulders fall away.

"I love you too," He answers, cancelling the call. The door breaks.

_Love you, Arthur. Goodbye._

* * *

I can be cruel... I just feel incredibly guilty about it too. My deepest and sincerest apologies.

I ran with final goodbyes in the end after trying out a few things, I quite like how it turned out, I just hope it came through okay. The party that Alfred was travelling with got ambushed, Mattie bought him the time to make a final phone call to Arthur.

I think you can all tell what happened to Alfred. It's up to you as to whether Arthur was lying too though.

I've been heavily caught up with revision now that I have to catch up from a day off so only a short one today, I hope you liked it, well actually you don't have to like this one :) - Sekaira


	47. Ballet AU

"I told you I don't know anything about ballet!" Alfred hisses urgently as Ivan tugs him through the ornate doors of the ballet theatre.

"You don't need to know anything." Ivan says back calmly despite being frustrated, he's told Alfred much the same thing many times over already.

"But… a ballet…" Alfred whispers so not as to offend any of the crowd, "Isn't it just a lot of people prancing around to pretty music in tutus?"

Ivan scowled trying not to lose his patience. Alfred was his best friend certainly but he could also be extremely irritating at times, he lacked any tact, and he had no broader knowledge past video games. "There's a lot more to ballet than that." He answers stiffly.

"But it'll last forever!" Alfred complains, "You know I can't sit still."

"I know that too well," Ivan mutters.

"Come on then man, nobody will notice if we skip off and play video games or something." Alfred tried with his best puppy-dog eyes.

Ivan grabbed a hold of Alfred's arm firmly as Alfred turned back for the doorway. "No, we're staying for the ballet. Natalia is the Sugar Plum Fairy and you know my sister has a crush on you, just watch her dance and give her some flowers afterwards or something." Ivan says gesturing over to the flowers being sold by the entrance. "Besides you can't come to Russia without seeing the ballet."

Alfred winces, "Vanya, you know I think you're sister's nice and all but I'm gay, I don't like her back. Don't you think I'll just be getting her hopes up?"

"I know that." Ivan says rolling his eyes. "Just some flowers please, this is her first big performance and she could use the support. I didn't say you had to date her."

Alfred pouts because he knows that tone from his friend. It wasn't that different from normal but there was a note of pleading to it and Ivan never asks for anything unless he's really serious. Which means he's going to be watching the ballet.

"Perfect," Ivan says smiling brightly and leading his friend towards the seats waving two tickets to the ticket man. Alfred frowns, not putting it past his friend to have pulled the pleading act on purpose.

"You might even find you like the ballet," Ivan says with a smug grin on his face as they take their seats as he eyes his friend knowingly.

Alfred wants to reply with something sarcastic but nothing comes to mind, which means that Ivan has outwitted him _again_, and the lights in the theatre dim to focus on the stage.

Perhaps though, the ballet is more interesting than he had thought it would be. The music is enchanting and he can appreciate the effort and talent of the dancers. He struggles to balance on two flat feet sometimes, let alone _en pointe_. And just watching each twirl is making him dizzy where he is sat in his seat.

Natalia is very pretty too. She has a pale pink tutu on with pretty, sparkly netting, puffy little armbands and pink ballet shoes to match. Her hair has been swept back into an elegant bun and she has a small tiara curving round it. She moves swiftly and elegantly, perfectly poised and confident in each step from countless hours of practice and Ivan watches proudly.

But oh, _the Nutcracker_. Alfred doesn't know who he is but he finds himself immensely thankful for the tight outfits of the male ballet dancers because oh lord that _butt_. He watches entranced as the dancer moves swiftly amongst the ladies playing snowflakes, lifting Clara into the air and twirling her around as well as doing those little jumps and turns of his own. Alfred hadn't really thought much about the male dancers before but he hadn't really expected them to look like this one. His hair started to stick up in little tufts by the end of each dance, and was then freshly slicked back again when he next came on stage. His eyebrows seemed too big to be real but somehow brought him refinement. His body was lithe certainly, but he was strong and handsome too. He was elegant with the perfect touch of scruffiness to show that he wasn't really the nutcracker but instead a real human prince or in Alfred's case a real person whom he could crush on instead of his fictional gaming characters.

The performance ends with Alfred sat perfectly still in his seat, eyes wide and a soft smile on his face, still not wanting to look away even though the curtains had drawn over the stage.

Ivan rolls his eyes again knowingly, "The flowers are out front Alfred remember? I can get us backstage so stop just staring at the guy and at least find out his name."

"I wasn't staring!" Alfred protests hastily as he follows Ivan back through to the entrance digging in his pockets for rubles.

"Of course you weren't." Ivan answers simply, knowing that if he points out Alfred, had in fact been staring for the entire performance, that Alfred would just vehemently deny it and nothing would get done.

Alfred pouts because he knows he'll lose that argument at a later point but peers over at the flowers and selects red roses mostly because they're the only ones he knows the names off. Besides, you couldn't really go wrong with red roses could you?

The stall tender wraps the two bunches and then another bunch of carnations that Ivan had bought for his sister.

The man stood by the backstage door lets them pass through when Ivan greets him and the two wander down the corridor that sparkles from discarded glitter that had been used to make the fairies in the performance sparkle.

It also kind of reflected Alfred's hella gay mood right now but he wasn't going to focus on that because he could spot the nutcracker at the end of the corridor. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say, nor how he was going to say it but he had to do something right?

"Brother!" Natalia suddenly calls, barging out of the closest dressing room door and still somehow managing to look elegant while doing so. "And Alfred too! Did you come to see my performance?"

"Yes, well done Sister, you were very pretty," Ivan smiles producing the bouquet with a flourish and a bow. Natalia squeals and takes them with a big hug, stretching herself _en pointe_ just to be able to wrap her arms around her brother's neck.

"Ah, yeah, you were fab," Alfred tries, holding out a bouquet and stumbling over his words somewhat caught between the facts that; 1) Natalia had done a very good performance and he wanted to congratulate her. 2) That he was aware that Natalia had a crush on him and he didn't want to encourage that, and 3) and most importantly of all, the nutcracker looked like he was about to move away and Alfred was about to lose him.

"Thank you so much Alfred!" Natalia gushes, smiling, blushing and rolling back and to from heel to toe with excitement. "Who are the other bunch for? Clara? She was really good wasn't she?"

"Ah, well no," Alfred hesitates, glancing distractedly down the hallway.

Natalia turns to follow his gaze and watches the nutcracker, a friend of hers called Arthur thoughtfully before glancing back at Alfred. "The nutcracker was good to wasn't he? His name is Arthur Kirkland, you should introduce yourself." She says smiling with the same slight hint of ordering that her brother possessed as she pushes Alfred down the hall in the direction of one Arthur Kirkland.

Ivan grins as her sister frowns as the two watch as Alfred turns bright red and trips over his own feet before the startled dancer. Alfred scrambles to his feet and holds out the bouquet with words Ivan and Natalia can't hear but have Alfred shuffling from foot-to-foot in embarrassment and Arthur blushing red as he accepts the flowers.

Natalia sighs heavily, "You can be so cruel brother." She says scowling and smiling at the same time in odd, impossible manner.

"How so, Natalia?" Ivan asks leaning back against the wall and hoping that this will both solve his friend complaining about not having a boyfriend and Natalia from forever commenting about how 'cute' and 'hot' his best friend was.

"You could have told me he was gay." Natalia says with a haughty sniff even if she's unable to hold back the smile as Alfred and Arthur exchange phone numbers with blushes and laughs and fumbling in an awkward start to romance.

* * *

hmmm, I hope this is fluffy enough to make up for yesterday?

Arthur as a ballet dancer would be amazing. Just saying. And Ivan and Alfred as best friends gives me life. As for characterisation, I hope I got Russia right, he's one of my favourite characters so I always feel cautious about writing him because I don't want to get it wrong! Alfred is just my typical Alfred style and well you don't actually hear much (or at all really) from Arthur which is probably bad considering it's a USUK fic but their interactions and meetings tend to be enough for me...

As for Natalia I often write her as a kind person but also quite cold and scathing as some sort of calculated business leader type person. Here though, I took their ages to be around late-teens for Ivan, Alfred and Arthur and early to mid teens for Natalia so it was fun to write her in a more carefree and happy manner.

I'm afraid I don't actually know a huge amount about ballet, I've never seen a performance and while I went to ballet lessons when I was younger I was always amongst the youngest and fond it hard to keep up. Ah well, I'd make a rubbish ballet dancer, too tall for one, too clumsy for another. I'll write about it instead :) Tchaikovsky's music is enchanting though and that inspired this fic.

Thanks for reading! - Sekaira

Rainy 1 - I hope this makes up for it? Adorkable Alfred on the way to rescue you from sad AU's?

HiItsUriChan - Thank you, my deepest apologies though yet again.

Rye Minose - Apparantly so!

EmilyEdelstein - Oops! That's such a silly mistake on my part. (Particularly because I was listening to that song as I wrote it...) I'll go back and fix it, I'm always happy to fix any mistakes, I'm just terrible at noticing them, thanks for pointing it out!


	48. Avatar AU

USUK Drabble – Avatar AU

It was freezing. Cold and biting and nasty and horrible and Arthur hated, hated_, hated_ snow. He trudged on anyway, nearly thigh deep in the snow struggling to find somewhere that would hold his footing.

He'd layered his clothing up as much as he could but even so, the thin fabric was frosted over and did little to keep in his body heat. He was miserable and tired and beginning to think that he should have just stuck it out and stayed at home. Looking back at it how bad had it really been?

…

Okay it had been pretty bad. He'd only been lied to for nearly his entire life after all. His family wasn't actually his _family,_ and he no longer felt it was fair to always be the runt of the family and the end of a joke. If they had told the truth… about anything, the fact that he wasn't their son, that there was a _war_ on, that he was the _avatar_. A single truth amongst all those lies and he knew he would have stayed, never worked up the courage to flee.

He shivered violently again as another biting gust of air swept past him, just a small flame couldn't hurt could it? There had been nobody around him for miles, he was almost certain the fire nation hadn't followed him and he was sure he could put it out before he met any of the water tribe members. (After he found out about the war he had a feeling that nobody would want to see a firebender around here.)

Lifting shaking fingers up in front of his face he clicked the thumb and forefinger and revelled in the small heat of the crackling flame curling up around his fingertips gracefully.

Xxx

Alfred was crouched almost invisible on the snowy landscape scowling at the trespasser on _their _land and _their_ home.

Already the fire nation had destroyed much of their home and taken their water benders, his mother and father… he'd never forgive the fire nation for that. Never.

He watched critically as the trespasser stumbled blindly through the snow and reached for his dagger slowly. The protection of what remained of his tribe was on his shoulders now and he didn't trust the look of this trespasser one bit. His clothes were certainly not from the water tribe to the north or he wouldn't be struggling in the cold. He could see no reason for somebody from the Earth nation to be here. So surely it had to be fire nation? Although admittedly he couldn't see much reason for a lone person to arrive from the fire nation either.

Crawling forward Alfred peered over the edge of his little snow shelter hoping to get a better view of the trespasser. It would help if they weren't bundled up so much and hunched over.

Twisting the dagger around in his hand Alfred makes his mind up to confront the trespasser outright. He may not have any bending but he was on home snow so he surely had the advantage. Tightening his grip on the blade and preparing to launch forward and knock the trespasser over Alfred lunges, and freezes.

It's not from the cold, Alfred's immune to the cold and biting winds of his home instead what made him freeze was the kindling, warm fire flickering from the fingertips of the trespasser.

So he really was fire nation. The fact suddenly rushes through him and he, much to his shame, feels scared. The last time he had seen fire like that… Alfred didn't like to think of that time. He's rooted to the ground like an earth bender and goose bumps prickle at his skin. The fear pricks at his heart and the puffs of air in front of his face increase and swirl upwards as his breathing rate increases.

He was being silly. He was being stupid. Why was he so scared? He wasn't so helpless anymore, he'd trained for this day, day after day out in the snow and the wrecks of an old fire nation ships. He didn't need to be scared after all. He should be excited. Elated. Today he could finally get his revenge.

Burning passion sweeps through him, tearing him from the ground and hurtling towards the trespasser. There's no fear anymore, just adrenaline and anger and he lets it consume him throwing the trespasser down into the snow and trying to pin him down.

The trespasser beneath him struggles, the tiny flame vanishing as he crashes into the snow. The hood over his face falls back and Alfred falters for a moment watching the eyes below him widen in fear and the young face and tousled hair of someone who couldn't be much older than he was now.

The trespasser took the opportunity of his weakness though, shoving him off and rolling out of the way of the faltering blade in Alfred's hand, scrambling to his feet and turning around to face him.

Alfred picks himself up as well, finding a comfier footing on the snow than his opponent and steeling himself once more. The trespasser's fire nation after all. Fire nation. The people who had killed and kidnapped his family and friends. Who had wrecked havoc across the world. Killed and destroyed so much. No good could come from fire nation.

"I'm not here to attack." The trespasser says softly, accent wildly different to his own and hands raised in surrender.

"Like hell you're not." Alfred answers sharply, filling his mind with all the horrors his seen and clouding his head with black snow. He was fire nation, fire nation. He could attack him, he could defeat him, he could kill him. He could get revenge.

"I'm not, I swear," The trespasser protests as Alfred raises his dagger once more. "Listen to me please, I'm the av-"

"Shut up!" Alfred shouts. He can't listen to fire nation lies. No one in the water tribe would fall for that mistake ever again. He's not scared, he's not. He can do this, he can take revenge for his parents and everyone else. He can protect the water tribe.

Gripping the dagger in both hands because he can't seem to stop the trembling, Alfred assess his opponent once more. He's smaller than he is so that's one advantage. Slimmer too, and still shivering so those were more advantages to him. He has a weapon even if his opponent has bending. Besides his opponent isn't battle prepared at all, distracted and not even looking at him, instead at the pile of snow his feet are stuck in.

He's stuck, distracted and weak. This is his opportunity! Taking a deep breath and a final look at all the dark memories he can satisfy with today's revenge Alfred charges once more, blade held out before him and prepared for the consequences.

The trespasser startles up, shocked but no amount of tugging on his feet can move him from his snowdrift and desperately he tosses his hands into the air and Alfred's vision turns white.

Literally. He's face-planted into a wall of snow that wasn't there a second ago. Harsh breathing alerts him to the still close presence of his opponent but a pull on his arms reveals them to be stuck too. Shaking his head, not sure what to make of the situation, the top of the wall crumbles. His arms are still stuck but he can see now.

His opponent stares back at him. Still stuck in the snowdrift and with the dagger only a few inches away from his skin. His face is ashen and he falls back into the snow as his legs refuse to support him, staring up at Alfred with an odd mixture of fear and hope.

"What just happened?" Alfred eventually asks when the silence between them becomes too much for Alfred to bear.

"Water-bending I think." The trespasser answers. "Since that's all snow is in the end."

"I saw fire." Alfred states firmly. His opponent isn't water tribe. He can't be. He _saw_ that flame.

The trespasser pauses.

"Yes," He agrees slowly, "You did."

"Bu… But then… you, the avatar!?" Alfred can barely comprehend it. The avatar didn't even exist anymore. It had been 100 years. There were no air benders left. The cycle had been broken.

"I don't get it either," the trespasser answers to the confusion written on Alfred's face. "But I need training as you can tell from that crumbling mess of snow, so I've come to learn how to water bend."

"I don't get it, where are you from?" Alfred asks, shaking his head again and freeing himself from the snow wall.

The trespasser pauses again.

"I don't see what that's got to do with anything." He answers.

"It's got to do with everything!" Alfred answers furious.

The trespasser grits his teeth and Alfred thinks he can see tears welling in his eyes but he refuses to believe those are real because he's still sure that the trespassers from the fire nation and even if the avatar that changes nothing.

"Fine then!" the trespasser yells, "I'm from the fire nation okay! And I ran away from there and I came here so that I can fix things!"

"How can I even know you're telling the truth!" Alfred yells back, like anyone from the fire nation could actually want to defeat the fire lord.

"Why else would I be here in the cold and the snow arguing for my life you dimwit!" He yells right back, floundering in the snow and still glancing at the blade still in Alfred's hand.

He has a point though. Even if Alfred doesn't like the dimwit comment. But a part of him still refuses to accept that everything could be so easy, a fire nation avatar, willing to betray everything he had grown up around, it was too perfect.

"I can't." Alfred says shaking his head, "I can't believe you. The fire nation has done too much and you're still a part of that."

"I didn't know! I didn't know anything! That I was the avatar, I didn't even know there was a _war_! I was under lock and key…" The avatar trails off looking away from him, a haunted expression of dark past memories on his face that Alfred knows all too well.

"They took my parents." Alfred says more calmly wanting to gage his reaction, "They're probably dead."

The avatar look up slowly, studying his face. "I'm sorry." He says, meaningfully, he can hear it in the tone of his voice. "I understand how that feels. They took mine too."

The look of pain and loss in his eyes is unmistakable and as he gazes honestly and openly at Alfred. He's telling the truth. Alfred knows it for sure this time. The murderous intent is all gone from him and now all he can see is someone far too much like himself, suffering from the loss of what the fire nation had taken from them and burdened with responsibilities that were beyond that of a normal child.

"We have something in common then." Alfred answers, "We only have one water bender left in our tribe. My brother. He's not mastered it either but perhaps together…"

"Thank you," the avatar says breathing a deep sigh of relief.

Alfred pulls himself to his feet and circles around the avatar, reaching from behind to pull him out of the snowdrift he'd been stuck in. "I'm Alfred. You?" He asks taking off his fur cape and draping it over the avatar's shoulder's in some attempt to warm the now soaking wet and already freezing avatar up.

"Arthur," he answers tugging the cape around him a little tighter and letting Alfred show him the way with small tugs on his arms as direction for the best places to stand a little more firmly.

* * *

A guest requested an Avatar AU and I might have gotten a little carried away... I just hope they don't progress from wanting murder, to arguing, to okay, let's get along to quickly...

Basically, this is set at the beginning of Avatar the last airbender other that Arthur's the avatar and he's from the fire nation. It works. Somehow. Alfred takes on a Sakka like role and Matthew plays the part of Katara. They're still their own characters though. Arthur and Alfred are quite similar when it comes to motives and weaknesses but they tackle them in different ways. Alfred's scared but tackles it heads on, while Arthur's confused and runs away. Hopefully the shared experiences should bring them together though.

I hope you like it! - Sekaira

TheDoctorWatchesHetalia - Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

Rye Minose - I really like having the BTT in these fics, they'll be back I can ensure that. And my personal headcanon when it comes to Natalia is that she isn't a pschyo but rather having seen a lot of Russia's history from being under his rule for quite some time, as well as being his sister meaning she's seen the human part of him too that's suffered loss and heartbreak and she doesn't want him to go through that again. So she ends up viewing herself as the only one who wouldn't cause him heartbreak and suffering, she just shows that in an often aggressive manner. Ah, I've babbled quite a bit...

HiItsUriChan - I'm really glad you enjoyed their characterisation because I really enjoyed writing them! Pottertalia is in the works as soon as I can make my mind up on the plot :)

IllegalInnocence - I'm glad you enjoyed reading them, and receiving reviews is making my days so we both benefit!

EmilyEdelstein - Lots and lots and lots more on their way! I'm glad you liked it :)

ScorpetoRoses - Because I know it's your weakness? And yes, I get lots of really lovely reviews, it's amazing :)


	49. Sharing an Umbrella AU

Drizzle was pretty normal.

He was in England after all, overcast skies and slight rain were things he had grown up with and been accustomed to, he even liked it a bit, the smell after freshly fallen rain was pure and clean and it did wonders for his garden.

Still, slight rain was something else entirely compared to the hail-sized raindrops pelting down outside the library currently. This was the kind of rain that _hurt _to get hit by.

Frowning and cradling his newly checked-out library book to his chest Arthur considers making a dash for it. Idiot he was he hadn't brought an umbrella, but really, in light rain you didn't need to bother. The issue was that it _wasn't_ light rain. Arthur considers dubiously that he should be more prepared for any circumstance but it's a bit late to be regretting that now.

He really doesn't want to get the book wet though, they're the library's property to begin with, not his own but even then everybody knew that paper and rain was not a good mix.

He waited a moment longer trying to make his mind up while staring at the rain through the glass. He's not quite focused so he doesn't notice immediately that somebody's come up behind him until a hand lands on his shoulder.

Spinning around quickly from surprise Arthur nearly loses his balance and has to catch onto the arm of the person to keep himself upright. Flushing from embarrassment he steadies himself and looks up before shocking himself again with recognition.

Alfred F. Jones, the cutie from his Computer Science class gives a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Arthur swallows, tightening his hold on the books. He may or may not have spent some of his class time staring at the back of the golden head of the American boy who sat two rows and one to the left in front of him. But despite the little daydreams and admirations they've never actually spoken before as it was a big class and Alfred had his rowdy group of friends.

"It's fine, I was just a little surprised," he answers wondering why Alfred shuffles from foot-to-foot and has a light flush to his cheeks.

"Ah, that's good," Alfred says and then pauses. "You know, I was just, and, I uh, well, I noticed you didn't have an umbrella! And well I have one," He adds waving a little collapsible umbrella around in his hand, "And, I was, uh, wonderingifIcouldwalkyouhome!" He says quickly all in a rush, squeezing his eyes shut and crossing his fingers behind his back.

When Arthur doesn't answer he cracks one eye open and look at him nervously.

Arthur stares back perplexed. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part." He asks, curious as to what had happened to the general confident American he saw bouncing around the classroom.

Alfred took a deep breath and let it back out again slowly. "I was wondering if you wanted to walk home with me because it's raining," He says more calmly and gesturing to the umbrella again.

Arthur bites down on his lip to cage in the hope fluttering in his chest. "That would be lovely thank you," he says, watching closely as the American exhales and heads for the door uncrossing his fingers as he does so.

Arthur joins him and the squish shoulder to shoulder under the umbrella to fit, and then unconsciously squish a little closer still for warmth.

"Uh, hey, you know, I've kind of been wanting to talk to you for a while," Alfred stammers.

"Really?" Arthur asks partially confused and partially hopeful.

"Um, yeah, I was wondering, well I, you I mean, I mean I like, ack, never mind!" Alfred says hurriedly quacking his pace and Arthur hurries to keep up.

"Perhaps we could study together?" He suggests breathlessly peeking up at the taller teen from under his eyelashes. He moves a little closer, resuming his position right next to Alfred's side and reaches up a hand to hold the umbrella with him. "After all you never know when I might need you and your umbrella again."

* * *

Just a short one today! I hope you liked it anyway.

Here Arthur is your pretty typical, quiet bookworm type student but that didn't stop his from catching the eye of Alfred :) And Alfred, while normally pretty confident really doesn't want to mess this is up, which is why he got nervous and rambled a lot... I'm sure he'll confess in the end.

On a different note though, my updates from now might be a bit odd, I've got exams approaching and I have to spend a lot of my time revising for them. And unfortunately, when I start panicking slightly because they're drawing near my ability to do pretty much anything else, including writing, slowly diminishes until it becomes really hard to work out even a sentence. I'll still be working on request even if updates are irregular and feel free to continue requesting, it might just be a little while before I have them finished. - Sekaira

HiItsUriChan - Pottertalia is in the works! Sorry if I don't get it finished for a while though :) I'm glad you liked the avatar story.

Rainy1 - Thanks! I'm glad I can balance angst and fluff, and by balance there's a heavy tilt towards fluff...


	50. 1920's AU

Considering that his career was heavily dependent on words, both writing and giving orders, Arthur often found himself pondering over the fact that he placed very little value in words.

Perhaps it was natural. He may be the scriptwriter and the director, but films were not about words and sound. They were about storytelling, every little shift an actor made was important and conveyed something. The littlest things held meanings and what was mundane in the ordinary world of the streets became so much more significant inside the studio.

It was not by any means that the studio was quiet. In fact, it was very much the opposite. Actors chatted off-stage and practiced dances, tapping away on the wooden floor sharply, hands flying out and body's twisting. Stagehands ran everywhere with bundles of cloth for costumes and props ranging from potted plants to blunted swords. Heck, he was exactly quiet himself either, Arthur had shout directions most of the time, and he had a sometimes regretful habit of lecturing the actors when they couldn't portray one of his scene's correctly. He'd pace back and forth in front of them, gesticulating wildly at points and even occasionally, much to his own embarrassment later, acting out scene's as examples. He was never entirely sure why he did that, he'd chosen script-writing and directing for a reason after all, leave the acting to the actors.

He supposed that he could consider it thankful that he had yet to embarrass himself horribly yet with the latest production but somehow that didn't make him feel any happier about it. It should have been fine. Anyone, even the youngest stagehand Peter had stopped and stared in awe at the talent they had acquired on the stage, it was obvious that this was going to be a best-seller. Perhaps even the best film he would ever make. The film that would make him famous. Yet with each and every act starring the lead actor his insides churned and twisted and flopped and he sat sinking into his chair unable to look away.

His lead actor was Alfred _F._ Jones. And he wasn't allowed to leave out the F.

Alfred was a director's wet dream of an actor. He was still relatively new to the acting scene, but he'd had a few successes already in 'hero' roles and was fairly popular, yet willing to branch out into the more romantic style Arthur tended to direct. He knew exactly what he was doing and how to portray any emotion. He was enthusiastic to his work and everybody loved working with him because of how generous he was and kind and polite and… it twisted a knife in Arthur's heart to watch him play his role so well.

It was a great story. He had been so very proud of it, the rich son of business owner feeling somewhat awkward at large social events particularly when he is presented to a beautiful young woman who he is supposed to marry. The son, fearful of ending up just like his father, leaves one night and meets another young woman oh so very different to the porcelain doll who was to become his wife. This woman was a flapper lady, self-confident in herself and her emotions. The son flips between the two lives, spending the day with the lady he supposed to marry and the night in the bars with the woman he is falling in love with. Slightly suspicious and curious his soon-to-be-wife follows him one night but losing track of him bumps into the flapper lady he'd been falling in love with, the two get on surprising well but the young lady feels hurt when it becomes apparent that her soon-to-be-husband is in love with someone else. Heartbroken and confused over her own identity she returns to her home. The flapper lady, having realised what's going on, follows her and finds the young lady in front of the mirror cutting her hair short to look more like the confident woman she had met. The two reconcile and then go to meet the parents of the son alongside the son in a big confrontation scene where emotions are spilled and permission is eventually granted for the son to marry the one he loves. All of the characters end up happy, the son and the flapper married with the young lady as maid-of-honour at their side and also more confident and happy with herself as she has started working at her father's business.

It was a heartfelt story that was perhaps not of the easiest for the actor's to portray but the perfect cast had arisen from Alfred as the son, Lilie as the young woman who he was supposed to marry and Elizabeta as the flapper he fell in love with. Between the three of them they had captured every moment so far to perfection within the first few tries.

Arthur had worked with Lilie with before and the role of the young woman had been perfectly crafted around her. She was beautiful and delicate but maintained her own opinions very well and could hold herself in grace and confidence on set.

He hadn't worked with Elizabeta before, she'd been a new find especially for this production, but she was exactly what he'd been hoping for when he created that role. She was young and confidant and had a bounce in every step she walked.

And then there was Alfred.

It ran so smoothly, Alfred doing every act to perfection much to the joy his brother who doubled as his manager. He held Lilie's hand softly as if she could break at his touch and swept her round in a ballroom dance, hand nestled between her shoulder blades. He certainly made the suit and suspenders look good… He treated her like a Queen even off-stage, waiting on her hand and foot much to the giggles and blushes of Lilie. Honestly, Arthur thought it was dreadfully unprofessional of her, she certainly hadn't acted like that before though so he logically blamed Alfred as he gnawed on his bottom lip and sulked in the director's chair. It wasn't like he felt anything when Alfred swept into a bow and placed his lips to Lilie's, gloved (they'd been a hasty addition to the costume), hand in their meeting scene. It wasn't like he'd visited the theatre just to see the performances Alfred has been in previously.

He defiantly felt nothing as Alfred danced with Elizabeta at the bar, a very different kind of dance than with Lilie. This was about passion more than skill, and the joy and fun that came with the lindy hop. He felt absolutely nothing as they drew closer, slightly sweaty under the strong lights and the effort of the dancing to meet in a kiss. Arthur wasn't looking at this point but this didn't help at all because he'd written the script and he knew exactly what was going to happen.

It wasn't until the hair-cutting scene that Arthur actually felt comfortable again. Which was much to the contrary of everybody else on set. Lilie could only cut her hair once after all. Arthur had felt a tad guilty about that but Lilie had reassured him that she'd been thinking of cutting it short for a while now. But he trusted Lilie and Elizabeta's acting skills and he'd seen them rehearse this emotional scene over and over until it had been perfect. He felt a serene sense of calm as one of his favourite scenes began to unfold before him. At least until two broad and warm hands landed on each of his shoulder and Alfred leaned over him to watch. Arthur dared make no sound out of fear of distracting Lilie and Elizabeta as Lilie had already shakenly lifted the scissors and made the first cut. Arthur swallowed, trying to surpass the rising emotions in him and the almost irresistible urge to lean his head back against Alfred's chest.

It made sense. It always had even if had refused to admit it. But jealously had been plaguing him since Alfred had first wandered on set. Jealously because every time Alfred walked onto the set looking so handsome Arthur wanted to be the one having his hand kissed and dancing with him in the corner of the bar and leaning in slowly, eyes meeting for a silent kiss. Arthur had fallen hard but there was absolutely no way he could admit to anyone. The only ones he had trusted with his secret were his brother's back home in England and while they would listen to his woes in a letter it would take weeks and by then the recording would be done and Alfred would already be gone.

He was almost relieved as the scene ended and he could leap out of his chair and congratulate the two even as Elizabeta grinned and waved him away so she could finish tidying up Lilie's new haircut. Alfred gave him an easy smile as he hurried past him on the way out. Eyes crinkling and sparkling in a way they somehow hadn't managed to replicate on set yet.

It somehow felt more painful now that he would admit to himself and his pace around the studio in melancholy trying to sort through his emotions as the production drew slowly to its end. It became somewhat of a routine to him to pace each corridor when the only ones left in the building were himself and the kind old cleaning lady.

Each and every time though he'd falter in front of the door that led to Alfred's little room for resting and changing outfits. It was somewhat ridiculous and actually very petty in a way but the idea had taken root and Arthur, feeling very guilty about it, also very much wanted something to remember this performance, and more important Alfred. He'd falter outside the door each time though, the first time just glancing and then walking on, which later extended to pausing for a few moments, which had of course led to placing his hand on the handle, then slowly turning it, and then today…

The door swung open with a creak and Arthur padded into the room softly not quite sure what to make of the jumble of thoughts in his head and mess of emotions in his heart. Alfred's room was small but it felt so him, the clothes were hung up, sort of haphazardly and the hair gel was set on the table in front of the mirror so that he could gel his hair with that little flick at that front that Arthur was slightly more happier to admit he found quite endearing. Next to that was an empty chocolate bar wrapper and then finally the bottle of Alfred's cologne.

Slipping a glance to the door just to reassure himself even though he knew the cleaning lady was the opposite side of the studio and it was just him. Gnawing on his lip again, a nervous habit that went alongside the pacing, Arthur placed just a little on his wrists and inhaled the scent deeply. He tried to remember the exact feeling of having Alfred stood right behind him, leaning on his shoulders for support and the kind, easy smile that had been given that Arthur could never dream to replicate.

himself even though he knew the cleaning lady was the opposite side of the studio and it was just him. Gnawing on his lip again, a nervous habit that went alongside the pacing, Arthur placed just a little on his wrists and inhaled the scent deeply. He tried to remember the exact feeling of having Alfred stood right behind him, leaning on his shoulders for support and the kind, easy smile that had been given that Arthur could never dream to replicate.

The door creaked behind him and Arthur hastily spun round, placing the cologne back on the dresser behind his back.

Alfred stood in the doorway, his face the epitome of confusion as he stared at Arthur. Arthur shuffled and pondered and tried to escape the fact he'd just been caught red-handed by the very person that he _really_ didn't want to find out.

But the slow, easy smile slipped back into Alfred's face, eyes lighting up with understanding as he moved forward slowly, somewhat cautiously as if he didn't want to scare off Arthur now. Not that Arthur had any chance of that. He felt rooted to the spot as Alfred moved towards him, posture friendly and open, eyes shining with something they hadn't been able to catch on camera. Something, Arthur was beginning to realise, that Alfred had reserved especially for him.

Alfred stopped just a step away from him, still smiling contentedly as he reached out and covered Arthur's cold hand with his own warm one before slowly, watching him all the time for any flickers in expression from Arthur, bowing and kissing the soft skin. Arthur flushed darkly and stood somewhat rigidly unsure how to react and looking remarkable like Lilie had when they had first practiced this scene.

Alfred's smile widened as Arthur didn't stop him and he swept forward, caution brushed aside, to fit his arms snugly around Arthur's waist and draw them both together, pausing for just a moment so that Arthur could move his hands to rest comfortable against Alfred's chest as they took the moment to stare openly into green and blue eyes. No words were needed as Alfred swept him into their first kiss.

* * *

Illegalinnocence's 1920's request, I did some research as to what I could cover and in the end decided to set it in the American film industry which was pretty big at the time with silent movie production. So this is fairly early 1920's still because sound was included towards the end of the decade. But silent films are pretty cool and I wanted to work with the theme of actions above words. (Despite the fact a lot of words went into writing this.) Also I cut out any speech to try and give it a little bit of that silent film approach thingy. Not sure if I really succeeded.

Arthur is pretty typically trying to deny everything until he can deny it no longer and then he just becomes sappy... Alfred's spent a large portion of his time watching his directer and falling in love from afar :)

And yes. I also included both AmericaxHungary and AmericaxLiechtenstein. No, I'm not entirely sure how that happened. But Elizabeta has short hair in this, the typical kind of curly bob that was part of flapper fashion at the time. (Actually flappers were pretty cool, there's a good article on Wikipedia about them.) Also Lilie had long hair. Until she cut it at least. They both fitted the roles in the story I wanted pretty well so these pairings just kind of happened. It was mostly acting though although I think Lilie was a bit endeared by Alfred's charms :)

Also sorry if the descriptory paragraph of the film they're making is confusing. That was the hardest part to write and explain so after a while I just kind of left it... I hope it makes sense.

Sorry for the absence - finally got one of my exams over with today though so while still a bit irregular I'll try and be back more often! - Sekaira

**Competiton!** Another point, as pointed out to me by a reviewer, this fic has reached over 100 reviews! Thank you so much for all the feedback and support! As thankyou for reaching this milestone I'd like to offer a drabble in similar style to these for any Hetaila pairing you like :) (Although there's not much point for USUK because I do all those here anyway.) If you'd like to participate please say so in the comments or PM if you like and I'll enter you into a random draw after a week or so and PM the winner for what fic they would like :) I'm sorry that this can't really include guests but there's not a huge amount I can do about that...

Rainy1 - I'm glad you liked Alfred, I generally see him particularly in school style Au's as a big dork which makes him really adorable and fun to write :) Thanks for the luck, all of it comes in very useful!

animefangal - I've had that a few times for cardverse :) I'll definitely look into continuing it, after a couple of weeks my exams will be completely over and I can dedicate more time to writing!

HiIt'sUriChan - Thanks for pointing that mistake out, I fixed it! I'm awful at reading through my own writing so it helps a lot, I swear I do know the difference... And yes, few things can best a dorky Alfred.

Rye Minose - Well done for the 100th review! I've received quite a bit of interest in continuing the cardverse AU so I'm sure I'll do that at some point. And Au's are added to the list and shall hopefully be completed soon :)

Guest - Oh no, it's fine, I wasn't offended at all, if anything you gave me an opportunity to splurge on headcanon's so I'm grateful! Besides, it does tend to creep through in her, I mean clawing at doors is kind of the point that you have to wonder about it... I'm glad you liked Alfred, I feel like I'm getting better with his character which is great!


	51. Hunger Games AU

Arthur tried to convince the tension in his shoulders to relax as he also attempted to trick his brain into believing the rough bark of the tree was a comfortable bed like the ones they had in the capital. He'd always rather prided himself on having an excellent imagination but today was just not cutting it.

He supposed that when your life was on the line and you've gotten too used to the comforts of capital life that it would take away from your ability to do anything reasonable. If he'd come straight into the arena from home it wouldn't have been so bad perhaps, his bed was quite rough and the blanket scratchy, it wasn't that different from the bark of a tree and it was certainly more comparable than the capital beds which were far more like sleeping on a cloud.

He _had_ to get some sleep though. He was currently safe up a tree; far enough up to be hidden from anyone walking below and tucked away in leaves and branches in case anyone had taken the same idea he had. If he slept now then he'd have energy to run away later.

Because running away was certainly all he was capable of, he wasn't weak, but he wasn't exactly strong either. District 12 was not known for being the most well-fed of the districts, especially the part he came from. Years of living on gruel had hardened him but it had also left him skinny. He by no means had the strength to fight of some of the others, like the careers group hunting their way through the woods like a pack of wolves.

A snag of fear caught him as he thought of the pack; could he flee from them for long enough? He placed his hand on the bow on his lap for comfort. He had his perfect weapon, he had his advantage point from the height, he was safe. For now.

A crack of a twig below him made him jump, and he peered over the edge of his branch hoping desperately that he was just being paranoid and not that there was actually another tribute below him.

He pulled back almost instantly holding his breath and hunching into the curve of the tree. No, no, no, it had only been three days, was that all he was going to last?

The gold flash of hair was unmistakable. Alfred F. Jones. District 1. Career.

Resilient, Strong, Trained.

Arthur had seen him in the training room wielding a broadsword as if it were a feather. He'd gained an 11 from the judges on his skill, charmed the capitol in his interviews, no doubt gaining plenty of supporters, _rich_ supporters, and he was smart as well to boot.

And it looked like he was alone…

Arthur's hand tightened on the bow, the thought of killing sickened him and he only had a limited number of arrows but could he afford to pass up getting a career out of the way?

Shifting so he could crouch on the branch with a better view and sturdier footing Arthur gulped heavily as he raised the bow and then careful and slowly, drew a silver arrow from its quiver and threaded it into position.

He was certain that the cameras were all on him. Were his brothers watching? This was everything they had tried to keep him from. Had they worked out what Arthur had been doing while they were in the mines from the way the bow rested naturally in his hands? Were they mad? Sad?

Alfred hesitates below. He'd been looking around warily ever since the twig had snapped beneath his foot. It almost felt like he knew he was being targeted and Arthur hated the twisting feeling in his gut.

He draws back the arrow and tries to steady his breathing, relaxing and gripping his hand trying to settle the bow as his fingers tremble. In the end it wasn't that different to taking target to squirrel, even easier actually, Alfred was a large and clearly obvious target with the shiny sword strapped to his side, it was impossible for him to miss, the kill would be easy.

Only of course it wasn't. The situation was even the same, life or death here in the arena. Life or starvation when at home. But this was a real living human person. He had family and friends and there was probably even something nice about him under the training to kill people part. Arthur wasn't sure if he was capable of this. Even to save his own life he wasn't sure if he was capable of killing someone else.

The arrow trembles as Arthur lets it fly free, cutting through leaves cleanly to impale itself in the target.

It misses naturally, between the unsteady hold, a combination of trembling hands and uneven breathing the aim was thrown away and the arrow sits neatly in the ground below Alfred's feet.

Alfred's head jerks up to stare at the branches of the trees. But his hands make no movement towards his sword.

"Arthur?"

Arthur hears the call as he sits trembling in the tree fearing the worst. He can't kill, he knows that now. Alfred's going to kill him and Arthur is simply going to pray and wish to any god that may be out there that his death is quick and painless, that his brother's will cope and stick together and that there is some better place beyond this one.

"Arthur Kirkland?" Alfred tries again, raising his voice desperately.

"Just… be quick." Arthur answers, scared by his own fear cracking his voice.

Alfred hurriedly places a foot on the first branch of the tree and grabs hold of the next one with his hands using it as leverage to hoist himself up.

Arthur breathing increases as he hears Alfred messily and slowly struggling to climb the tree. Death is slowly approaching him and he isn't sure he can deal with it. His heart pounds away furiously in his chest as a painful reminder that it won't be beating for much longer.

Alfred hoists himself up another branch, inwardly cursing stupidly tall trees and feeling relieved as he catches sight of Arthur, giving him enough strength to heave himself up enough branch until he's almost level with Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur right?" He says again heavily out of breath in a way he hasn't experienced before.

Arthur turns to him slowly, green eyes appearing out of a mess of hair as he sits curled up against the tree trunk with his knees pulled towards his chest.

"Yes." He answers finally.

"Great." Alfred says, "I brought your arrow back for you by the way, probably useful to keep as many of those with you as possible." He adds holding the arrow out towards Arthur.

Arthur stares at him blankly, lifting his head up enough for Alfred to see the tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Are you crying?" Alfred asks alarmed even though he can already tell. He scrambles up the last few branches as Arthur shudders and tucks his head away again.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you," Alfred says soothingly, bundling Arthur into his arms hastily into a semblance of a hug.

"What?" Arthur asks slowly lifting his head up again as Alfred shifts enough for both of them to be sat moderately comfortably on the branch.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Alfred says with a smile down at Arthur.

"No, you're going to kill me, you're a career." Arthur says slowly unable to believe the soft smile on Alfred's slightly grubby face and the compassion in his eyes.

Alfred shakes his head. "Not going to hurt you," he repeats once more.

"Why?" Arthur says confused even as Alfred draws his arms around him tighter and for the first time since entering the arena he feels comfortably warm.

"I don't want to kill." Alfred confesses, "I got the same feeling from you, and you kind of confirmed it when the arrow missed."

"So what?"

"So we should stick together, two like-minded people right?" Alfred shrugs, "We should team up."

"How does that even work?" Arthur answers, slowly recovering his brain.

Alfred pauses, considering. It doesn't work. Of course it doesn't. Without killing they're already dead in this arena. "It works by you sleeping and trusting me to keep guard." Alfred answers running a hand through Arthur's hair absently. He kind of figures that Arthur would have protested more. But for whatever reason, fear exhausting him, blind trust or even just giving up entirely, Arthur slumps against his chest and shuts his eyes.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Arthur says, still with his eyes shut and settling into the warmth, finally ready to answer the beckoning call of sleep.

Alfred waits until he thinks Arthur's asleep to answer. Flipping open the locket that acts as his token to stare at the picture of his mother once more. "Yes." He says. "But there are worse things than dying together."

* * *

I will probably keep disappearing and coming back like this over the net couple of weeks, so sorry in advance :) But this one was something that had been in my head for a while so I had to get it down. There's actually more plot hidden behind this, but this is one that I'm considering continuing after my exams are over so I'm afraid this is all you get for now! You're free to take your guesses as to what happens though :)

**Competition! **I'm not sure how many of you saw this last time because there was a pretty long AN but I'll be putting it here again. I recently reached over 100 reviews which is an amazing achievement for me! Therefore I am hosting a little competition, I'll write a prompt for any Hetalia pairing you want in a similar style to the ones I do here :) Just leave a message saying you wanted to participate either as a review or a PM and I'll enter you into a random draw with one winner! I'll be deciding the winner probably next Monday so you've got some time :) Unfortunately though, anon's can't enter I'm afraid, I'll need to PM the winner because anyone could claim to be a winning anon... sorry :) And thanks for all the reviews!

I'll be back again soon(ish) - Sekaira

OtakuFledgling - Added to the list! They will be done at some point, but sorry in advance in case it isn't soon, it tends to vary a bit...

EmilyEdelstein - Sure, that should be fine then, good luck as it'll be a random draw!

Amelia F - I'm glad you liked them, the dorky couple is probably my favourite to write although it's fun to experiment too :)

13 charlotte - Thanks :) I hope you stick with them because I feel like for the most part I've improved as I go along.

HiItsUriChan - I had no idea I needed it until I was writing it either! But yeah, I think more often I write about a jealous Alfred so it was nice to write a jealous Arthur instead.

Guest - That is a really interesting headcanon... I almost wish I'd written it that way now! It wasn't a recording but you're free to interpret it that way if you like because it makes it really interesting, (I went through and read back through it with that in mind and it actually kinda works!)


End file.
